


Throw Yourself into the Unknown

by missobsessed22, NKNovak



Series: The City Goer's Guide to the Secrets and Scandals of Republic City [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Borderline Personality Disorder, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missobsessed22/pseuds/missobsessed22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKNovak/pseuds/NKNovak
Summary: Zuko, by all accounts, is a good kid. He gets straight A’s, works hard in his Uncle’s tea shop, and makes sure to keep out of trouble. His father is Republic City’s President, and he makes sure to not give the media anything to make his family look bad. He’s a good kid, but that doesn’t make him any less unapproachable. Zuko has a permanent scowl on his face, and on the first day of senior year at Caldera Academy, he got into a huge fight with a few kids who did something he thought was inexcusable. Outside of that: good kid. . . Except for Friday nights. On Friday nights Zuko goes out with his best friend Toph with whom he runs a roller derby, an illegal roller derby, and it’s the best thing they’ve ever come up with. They wear costumes to assure that outsiders can’t identify them, they handpick what teams are and aren’t allowed to compete, and everyone who works there knows everyone else, so if someone rats the place out, the rat will go down just as hard as the rest of them.It’s not personal, it’s just business.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/ Zuko (past), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The City Goer's Guide to the Secrets and Scandals of Republic City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145861
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting of this story is Republic City but since it is a Modern AU with the Atla cast this will be different from the Republic City in Legend of Korra 
> 
> Also, the ages of the characters have changed so here they are at the start of the story:  
> Zuko, Sokka, and Jet are 17 (Seniors)  
> Suki is 16 (Junior)  
> Katara, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are 15 (Sophomores)  
> Toph and Aang are 14 (Freshmen)  
> Obviously, everyone goes the same high school, Caldera Academy, except for Toph who attends, Ba Sing Se High School for the Blind.

“You’re late,” Zuko told Toph when she finally met him at their spot. She was usually early because she couldn’t wait to get out of the house.

“My parents had guests over, I had to make an appearance and a bit of small talk before I could slip away without being noticed,” Toph replied, Badge, her seeing-eye dog, with her as always.

“Yeah, I figured, there were too many cars outside your house when I walked by to be a normal night. C’mon, we don’t want anyone getting there before us.”

They, as always, were the first to arrive at the illegal roller derby they run located under Little Ba Sing Se, where people and the band they hired could be as loud as they wanted, and no one above would hear a thing. 

Zuko and Toph took their seats at the top of the rink as the derby skaters started to show up and warm up. Zuko and Toph had the best seats in the house, it was easier for Toph to hear the crashes, so it was easier for her to picture what Zuko was telling her. “You stay here with Badge; I’ll go check in with the band before we start”

Zuko walked over to where the band was, on the other side of the rink. Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee were setting up all their instruments and sound equipment, reminding each other which songs they were going to play, and which order they would play them in. 

“What’s the set for tonight?” Zuko asked as he approached.

“Zuzu, you just worry about your skaters and we’ll worry about the music,” Azula, Zuko’s sister, guitarist, and lead singer replied. 

“We had a deal, sis: I let you play, you adhere to the list I gave you and tell me your setlist before the show. I can easily replace you with Spotify if you prefer.”

“I didn’t forget our deal. We are going to play the songs you told us to. We are just trying to set everything up and you’re distracting us so get out of here!”

“Don’t yell at me in my own roller rink. I’ll leave you three be, Ty Lee keep her in check,” Zuko said before heading back to Toph.

When Toph heard footsteps, she correctly assumed they were Zuko’s and asked, “how did your check-in with the Wicked Witch of Uptown go?”

Zuko knew she was referring to Azula, that was one of the many colorful nicknames Toph had for her, “about as well as it does every week, but I have to do it.”

“How much longer till you lose your mind and finally fire her?”

“I’m not going to fire her unless she breaks my rules. She’s a pain in my ass but everyone loves the music.”

“That’s true. Live music is hard to beat. Azula may be a terrible person but her voice is anything but.”

“It’s a blessing and a curse, but oh well.”

It was at this point people started to file in. Everyone who wore a mask, like Zuko and the band members, had it on by now because the derby would start shortly. Toph was excited, although she liked all the teams that participated, her favorite team was the Kyoshi Warriors: an all-girl team that could not stop winning! They were ruthless, exactly Toph’s kind of people. 

“Someone’s excited,” Zuko commented.

“Shut up, you know I live for powerful ladies. Suki is the best!”

“She really is, Suki is such a badass”

“I can’t wait to see her win!”

“I can’t either. She’s incredible!”

Once the derby finally started, the band started to play their heart out, and Suki hit the ground running (or in this case skating) as always owning the track with the rest of her team. As the derby happened Zuko told Toph everything that was happening, keeping tabs on all her favorite competitors so she could stay up to date on exactly how well they were doing. Azula’s band was killing their set, the audience was enthralled, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile behind his mask. It never got old. This derby was a perfect safe haven to let loose and enjoy themselves.

Then, halfway through the derby, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee started to play a song Zuko didn’t remember telling them to play. In fact, he was pretty sure it was one of Azula’s original songs. Zuko was livid. They had a deal! Azula, at times, seemed to think she was a princess who could get away with anything, and in most cases, she could but, Zuko didn’t want to let this one slide. He could swear he could see Azula looking at him from behind her mask and smirking.. 

“Hey, since you have better taste in music, I’m going to need you to make a derby playlist,” Zuko told Toph.

“A playlist? Why?”

“I’m firing the band; she broke the rules.”

“Okay, as much as I would love for you to fire her, the crowd really seems to enjoy the music.”

“. . . You cannot be serious right now.”

“Unfortunately, I am being serious.”

Zuko was silent for a moment, the anger bubbling up inside of him. “Fine. Whatever.”

“I can hear you scowling,” Toph said. “I know your sister is the personification of evil but don’t let her ruin your favorite night of the week!”

“It’s just not fair, you know? I finally had her, for _once_ in her life she actually had to listen to me or face the consequences of her actions, and now I can’t do anything about it. She gets everything she wants, again.”

“This is why everyone hates her. Well, I hate her, at least.” Toph said.

“Look, I hate to ask this of you because I know you love to stay late and flirt at Suki, but can we please go right home after the match tonight? I can’t stand to look at my sister even a second longer than I have to.”

“Of course. Whatever you need, Spirit.” Toph said referring to Zuko by his codename he uses for the derby: Blue Spirit

“Thank you, Bandit, you’re the best.” Toph’s codename was Blind Bandit.

“I’d do anything for my best friend and second pair of eyes”

“Alright, now shush, things are getting really crazy now.” Zuko continued to tell Toph about the derby, and Azula’s band went back to playing the regular set for the remainder of the derby. With no surprise to anyone, the Kyoshi Warriors won the derby yet again, beating the Raging Komodo Rhinos. Toph’s favorite team continued their winning streak.

Zuko and Toph managed to leave without running into Azula. Zuko sent a quick text to Suki asking (and thanking her in advance) for checking in on everyone (the skaters and band) before they left. That was usually Toph and Zuko’s job but as they were both leaving as soon as possible he asked Suki to do it, and because she loves to help out just as much as she loves demolishing the other teams she agreed almost immediately. 

“She really is the best,” Zuko mentioned to Toph as he walked her and Badge home.

“Ain’t she? I can’t wait to talk to her next week.”

“I’m sorry for taking you away.”

“Don’t apologize. I already do whatever I can to avoid Azula, the least I could do is help you do the same.”

Zuko laughed. “How did I get so lucky to get you as a best friend?”

“It was fate. . . and your uncle’s tea.”

“He does have some killer tea.”

When arrived at Toph’s house she said, “alright, now I have to go sneak in. I’ll see you at the Jasmine Dragon. Bye.”

“See ya, Toph. Have a good night.”

Zuko left and started walking in the opposite direction back downtown. Zuko, unlike Toph, didn’t have to sneak into his home. Sure, he was returning home late but Zuko’s uncle, Iroh, liked to give his nephew the privacy and freedom he did not have when he used to live with his father, Ozai. Iroh was sure, whatever it was Zuko did late at night once a week, it couldn’t be bad, his nephew was a good kid after all. 

After school the next Monday, Suki found Zuko and simply told him, “the movie ended really well. Everything wrapped up nicely,” movie being the code word everyone who worked at the derby used outside of the derby and letting him know everyone was alright and had a good time and there were no problems once he left. Zuko thanked her, said he couldn’t wait to see the next movie with her, and then Suki went to join her friend Sokka who was waiting for her by the school entrance.

“Ready to hit up the skate park?” Sokka asked Suki.

“C’mon, is that even a question? Of course, I am!”

“Awesome!” Sokka and Suki’s favorite place to hang was the skate park. When Sokka was young and in love with Suki he suffered many skinned knees and bruises to his ego trying to learn how to skateboard like her. Eventually, his crush faded but a friendship formed in its place, and Suki helped Sokka become a great skateboarder and rollerblader, even helped him learn some cool tricks. 

The pair were skating for about an hour before Sokka’s sister Katara and her best friend Aang showed up. The pair also loved skating, but Katara had debate club after school on Monday, which she didn’t want to miss, so they always met Sokka and Suki at the skate park afterward. The four rode around and showed off tricks they had been practicing until Suki had to go meet someone to work on a project. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were about to leave soon after Suki left, but just as they were about to leave Aang heard some kids talking about a roller derby. Naturally, he slipped into the conversation and chatted them up about it before going back to Katara and Sokka. “What was that about?” Katara asked.

“Do either of you two have plans for Friday night?” Aang asked back.

“I don’t think so, why?” Sokka replied.

“We’re going to do something really fun, but it’s a surprise. We’re going to be out late on Friday.”

“A surprise?” Katara asked. “I don’t know how I feel about a surprise.”

“Come on Katara, when have I steered you wrong?”

“I can think of a few times,” Sokka said.

Katara ignored her brother and said, “you’re right, Aang. I trust you.”

“Thank you. I’ll tell you guys the details after school on Friday.”

“Okay. We’ll see you at school, Aang.” Katara said hugging Aang before they parted.

“What do you think the surprise is?” Sokka asked as the siblings walked home.

“When it comes to Aang it could be anything,” Katara answered.

“Let’s hope it’s good.”

“Most of his surprises are good. You should have more faith in him!”

“I have faith in Aang, but sometimes the things he drags us into are not ideal.”

“I know but this won’t be one of those times, I can feel it.”

“If you say so. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Friday after school, Sokka asked Aang, “So, what’s this great surprise?”

Aang looked around to make sure they were alone before quietly saying, “roller derby.”

“What are you talking about?” Sokka said.

“I was wrong, this is a terrible surprise,” Katara frowned. 

“No! No, it’s a great surprise! It’s underground, super secret, and it’s been around for over a year. They meet every Friday, there’s live music, and it just sounds really cool. It’s run by 2 people who wear disguises even some of the skaters and people who attend wear disguises too. It’s going to be so much fun, I can tell. Come on, please?”

Both Sokka and Katara were hesitant but eventually agreed.

When they got to the derby the crowd looked excited and the competitors were stretching and getting ready. There was only one person sat at the top of the rink with a dog, which was weird because Aang said 2 people were running the show. However, they saw someone else talking to the band, so they figured that had to be the other leader. Despite not being able to see his face, they could tell from his body language that he was mad about something.

“What you three pulled last week was bullshit, and if it wasn’t for Bandit, I would have fired you. Now, I’m telling you, you’re allowed to play one original a week unless you ask me first. Next time, I’m not going to let it slide,” Zuko said to the band.

“The reason you’re not firing us is because the people loved the song,” Azula said, “just like I knew they would.”

“I don’t care who liked the song, I’m giving you your rules and if you break them again, I promise you you’re out.”

“Yeah. Whatever you say.”

“Can you just show me the smallest bit of respect for the first time in your whole life? Bandit and I work really hard to keep things in order around here and it’s not fair that you think you can just waltz in here and do whatever you please.”

“I don’t know what your problem is, I’m following most of your rules,” Azula started to tune her guitar. “I played one original song because I knew the crowd would love it and therefore you wouldn’t fire me.”

“My problem is I don’t give you a lot of rules down here, I give you such basic rules and you just refuse to listen to the one rule that was _specifically_ for you three. I’m happy you listen to all the rest of the general rules about being here, but why can’t you ever just do what I ask?”

“Because I know better than you, obviously.”

Zuko stared at Azula quietly for a moment. The unbridled rage that his sister could make him feel was unparalleled, and it took absolutely every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself in check. “One original a week unless you are told otherwise,” he said before walking over to Toph.

“Let me guess, you’re a lot madder now than before you started talking to her,” Toph said. 

“I might be.”

“You know better than to try lying to me, Spirit.”

“I just don’t understand why she won’t listen to me just once. I don’t feel like I’m being unreasonable.”

“You’re not. She is.”

“I can’t believe I let her blackmail her way into the one fun thing in my life.”

“How did she find out about this?”

“I don’t know. She came up to me after school one day and told me she knew and that it would be a shame if my father found out about it.”

“She’s the worst! How did you live with her for so long?”

“I don’t know to be honest.”

“I’m so glad you didn’t end up being like her.”

“Me too. I’m not perfect but at least I have empathy.”

“Empathy, understanding, compassion, an actual heart instead of a cold, dark, empty space where a heart would be.”

“I’m glad we’re friends, Bandit. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty lucky to have me,” Toph said. “But I’m pretty lucky too.”

Zuko looked out at the competitors and could see Suki glancing at some new people in the derby, “Suki looks a little distracted today.”

“I can talk to her.”

“Do you want me to bring you over there?”

“No, just tell me where she is,” Toph said. 

“She’s on the left side of the rink near the entrance.”

“Thanks, Spirit.” Toph, with Badge’s help, walked over to Suki. “Hey!” Toph said. “How’s my favorite Kyoshi Warrior doing?”

“I’m alright, Bandit, happy to be here. How are you?” Suki responded.

“I’m great. Are you sure nothing is bothering you? Or distracting you?” Toph asked.

Suki thought about it for a second. “There are some new people at the derby this week, and I know them. They’re really good friends of mine and I’m nervous they’re going to figure out who I am and freak out.”

“I’ll kick them out.” The safety and security of the skaters were Zuko and Toph’s priority. If a skater wanted someone to leave, they would kick that person out, no questions asked. “Where are they?”

“No, no you don’t have to. It’s fine. I get to have this as my weekly release, I don’t want them to have to miss out on the fun. I appreciate it, though.”

“Alright but if you change your mind just say the word and Spirit and I will take care of it.” Toph said, “and try not to let these friends distract you, I can’t wait to see you win again!”

Suki smiled and leaned on the rink wall, close enough so only Toph could hear her. “I’d never disappoint my number one fan. We’re going to win, and I’ll be extra aggressive tonight and dedicate it to you. I know how much you love when Jet gets knocked on his ass” Suki was referring to the leader of the other derby team there were skating against this week, Jet of the Freedom Fighters.

Toph smiled wide. “I do, I like it so much.”

“Well, I’ll make sure he’s flat on his back just for you.”

“The game is starting soon, anything you need from me before I go back to Spirit?”

“Just cheer me on, that’s all I need.”

“That I can do,” Toph said before going back to sit down next to Zuko. “Looks like some of Suki’s friends are here. Would you know them?”

Zuko followed Suki’s gaze and figured out which ones were her friends. “I’m in a few classes with one of them, the other two I’ve seen him out with, so no, not really.”

“Okay. I hope they don’t distract Suki. She promised to knock Jet on his back for me!”

“Aww, your underground celebrity crush promised to fulfill your dreams. How cute.”

“Oh, come on, like you don’t want to see it happen also!”

“Never said I didn’t. I love watching everyone shove Jet around.”

Toph laughed and the game started. 

Suki was in the zone completely, as always, wrecking everyone she could get close too but then she heard Sokka’s voice, “is that Suki?!” She knew he was here; she knew he would see her, but hearing his voice caused her to lose her concentration for a minute, and a minute was that was needed. Jet knocked her down, that was gonna leave a bruise. The Kyoshi Warriors were the best team, but the Freedom Fighters were always a very close second; and today they managed to win, just barely.

“I can’t believe it,” Toph said when the game was done. “They lost.”

“I’m so sorry, Toph,” Zuko said, “I’m positive they’ll get their title back next week. Everyone has a bad day sometimes. Look on the bright side, after losing I’m sure they’ll be so driven next week that they’ll slaughter the Freedom Fighters!”

“I sure hope so!”

“Let’s go talk to Suki and see if she needs her friends on the banned list”

“Alright.” 

Toph and Zuko got up and went down to the Kyoshi Warriors. The pair checked in with everyone and made sure everyone was okay before taking Suki off to the side. 

“Hey, Suki, everything alright? Toph told me some of your friends showed up, do you want them on the banned list? This is a safe place for you, we want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“No, no. I just never told them about all this. I guess I was a little preoccupied with them here. But you don’t need to ban them, I just need to talk to them.”

“Only if you’re sure. We care about you; we only want you to have fun and kick ass,” Toph added.

“I am sure but thanks for looking out for me guys.”

“Always, Suki. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do.” 

After they finished with the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko did one last check-in with the band and Toph checked in with the Freedom Fighters before they left. Zuko and Toph  
always being the last to leave.

As Katara and Sokka walked home, Sokka texted Suki and asked if she would grab lunch with him the next day. He wanted to ask her about tonight in person. Suki agreed. They had a lot to talk about.

They met up the next afternoon, grabbed some pizza, and went to the park. They didn’t want to be somewhere where they were close to a bunch of other people. Once they were sure they were alone Sokka immediately asked “Was that you last night?”

“Yes, it was. You made me lose, by the way.”

“I’m sorry,” Sokka replied.

Suki shrugged. “It’s alright. We’ll win the next game and I’ll give Jet some well-deserved payback.”

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what? The, um, skating?”

“Yes.”

“It’s fun and I’m really good at it.”

“It’s just so unlike you. I’ve never seen you like that before, you’re just so nice and sweet.”

“Well, yeah, that’s why I love derby. It’s the one place where I can become a different person. I can tackle people twice my size, I can lay Jet out and it’s okay, it’s  
encouraged!”

“You like it there?”

“I really do!”

“. . . Would you be opposed to me continuing to come and see you skate? I want to support you.”

“Not at all! I’m excited to share this part of my life with you!”

Sokka smiled, “I’m so excited to see you kick ass!”

“Are Aang and Katara gonna be coming also?” Suki asked.

“I’m sure they will because they had fun too. Although, I’m sure it’ll be more fun when we get to see you win.”

“I always win,” Suki bragged then added, “except for last time.”

“I’m sure you do; you were killing it out there.”

“Bandit was devastated when I lost. She loves my team.” 

“Was Bandit the one sitting with the person in the mask?” Sokka asked.

“Yes, that was The Blind Bandit and the person sitting next to her is The Blue Spirit, they run the rink.”

“They seem pretty cool. I notice Bandit is like the only person who doesn’t hide her face.”

“Yeah. Well, she’s not worried about people recognizing her. Apparently, she finds it unlikely that she’ll run into people from the derby in her day-to-day life and the derby has been running for a year and so far, she’s been right,” Suki explained.

“Well, I love the confidence.”

“She is full of confidence, it’s probably one of my favorite things about her”

“You also have a lot of confidence, especially in that rink. You own that rink.”

“Thanks, Sokka,” Suki said, “It comes from years of skating and a whole year of doing the derby”

The two continued to have lunch and talk, Suki tried to steer the conversation away from the derby now because Suki didn’t want to say too much and give away Zuko and Toph’s identities, and Sokka and Suki could talk for hours about basically anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Typically, this will be updated every Monday but enjoy a bonus chapter this week because it’s Christmas!

Next Friday, Zuko was talking to the band. 

“I would like to play more than one original song,” Azula said. It was clear from the tone of her voice that she did not like the idea of getting permission but was doing it, nonetheless. Probably at Mai’s insistence.

“No,” Zuko said simply, “you have permission to play one. Maybe I’ll let you play more when you prove that you’ll listen to the rules.”

“What?!” Azula shouted, “but I followed your stupid rules! I asked you! You can’t say no!”

“I can say no, and you followed my rules for one week, Azula. That isn’t enough to show me that you’ll continue to follow them.”

Azula gripped her guitar so tight her knuckles started to turn white. Before she could say or do anything Mai started to gently shove Zuko away from Azula. “Okay. We understand, Spirit. That’s disappointing but we’ll follow your rules.”

As Mai was getting Zuko farther from Azula, Ty Lee practically leaped out from behind her drum set and gently placed her hands over Azula’s. “Hey, look at me? Deep breaths okay? He’s a dick but he’s not worth breaking your beautiful new guitar.”

Azula nods, breathes, and loosens her grip on the guitar, “I hate him sometimes, you know?”

“I know, I know you do. Sometimes he’s just a royal ass, but this is the only place in the whole wide world you have to play nice. You don’t have to say a single word to him, we’ll play by his arbitrary rules, and we’ll write such killer songs the audience will be begging him to have us play more. Okay? We’re going to make him regret stifling your beautiful mind.”

Azula smiled at Ty Lee, “yeah. You’re right, our originals are amazing, people _should_ be begging for them.”

“And they will. We’re gonna show him.”

“We’re gonna make him regret ever saying no!”

“We’re gonna kill it. Now, tune-up that guitar and get ready to rock it!”

Azula started to tune her guitar and Mai walked back over to them, now that Zuko was with Toph and a safe distance from Azula. She didn’t say anything, just finished setting up equipment and Azula was more than happy to not talk about Zuko.

“You ready to watch me in my A game?” Suki asked her friends. She skated over to where they were standing at the edge of the rink, just for a minute, to talk before the derby started.

“We are so excited!” Sokka said, “we are going to be cheering for you and your team.”

“Just don’t get drowned out by the roar of the crowd, we happen to be a fan favorite,” Suki teased.

“You managed to hear me last time,” Sokka pointed out, “I’ll be sure you hear me cheering you on to make up for it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Suki said before skating back to the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

The game started and Sokka was cheering very loudly, along with Aang and Katara, for Suki and all the Kyoshi Warriors.

As Suki promised last time, she knocked Jet on his ass (more than once) and the Warriors ended up winning. Not only did they win but they won by a landslide. Nobody had ever seen them that driven before. 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Zuko said to Toph, who was too excited to listen to him.

“Woo!” Toph cheered, “go, Suki! Go, Warriors!”

Zuko smiled, “c’mon, let’s get you down there so you can congratulate her.”

Zuko and Toph went down to the Kyoshi Warriors. “Another fantastic game, Suki!”

“Thanks, Bandit! Since the last game was a flop, I made good on all my promises this week,” Suki told them.

“You definitely did, I’ve never heard you go that hard before. Truly amazing to listen to.”

Suki smiled, “one of these days I’m going to get you in this rink. Not for a match, of course, just to parade you around in front of everyone.”

“I wouldn’t mind going into the rink for a match, not against you of course but I’m pretty sure I can take him,” Toph said giving Zuko a playful (but also rough) punch on his arm.

Suki and Zuko both laughed, “I know you’re tough, but you’d need practice before you could come in for a match. I trust your abilities, but I would hurt someone if anything ever happened to you in this rink,” Suki told Toph.

“Aww, Suki. You’re so sweet.”

“Only to my favorite cheerleader. Just don’t tell Sokka you’re my favorite, it would break his heart.”

“That shouldn’t be hard since I have no idea who that is.”

“You’ll probably meet him at some point, Sokka has a pretty big personality in the best way, and he’s my best friend.”

“Well, I’ll be sure not to tell him, wouldn’t want to hurt your best friend’s feelings”

“Speaking of, I’m going to talk to them before they leave.” Suki skated off to talk to her friends while Zuko and Toph went around to everyone else.

“Hey, so what did you guys think?” Suki asked as she rolled up to her friends.

“You were amazing, Suki!” Sokka said, “I’ve never seen you like that before!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great, aren’t I?” Suki asked, laughing, “It’s great out there, I love kicking ass and winning derbies.”

“I was kinda reluctant to come to this again,” Katara admitted, “but watching you was really fun!”

“It’s a blast! And everyone here is really chill, no worries, so it just makes it even more fun.”

“We’ll be sure to come here every Friday!”

“Awesome!! It’s gonna be so cool having you guys here every week!!”

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Aang said.

After the derby, Sokka decided he wanted to learn to rollerblade as well as skateboard, like Suki, and then it was like they were kids again. Except, of course, Sokka picked up rollerblading much faster than skateboarding, which meant a lot less falling and a lot less tears. Suki was giving Sokka lessons in the skate park after school every day. It was a lot of fun, and sometimes some people from the derby (other Kyoshi Warriors mostly) would skate with them and give Sokka passing pointers. Occasionally, they would see this one guy that Sokka knew from his classes, Zuko. He was a quiet kid, but really smart, and damn did he know how to skate.  
Suki wasn’t at the skate park that day. It was just Sokka, Aang, and Katara. 

“I didn’t know the quiet kid could skate so well,” Sokka commented. 

“Neither did I. He’s killing it! Look at how fast he moves!” Aang added, watching in awe.

“Should we talk to him?” Sokka asked, “I think we should talk to him”

“No way! He’s terrifying and got into a huge fight at the start of this school year.”

“Yeah,” Sokka replied, “but with Chan and Ruon-Jian, they probably deserved it!” Chan and Ruon-Jian were seniors just like Sokka, he never got close with them but after going to school with them for four years, he knew they were trouble.

“Still, I don’t know Sokka. Is that really a gamble you want to take? I don’t trust him,” Katara said.

“What is the worst that can happen?” Sokka asked.

“He can get you in trouble! And ruin your ‘no detention’ record!”

“We’re not even in school right now!”

“And? You could become friends with him and become a delinquent.”

“That’s a stretch.”

“Is it, Sokka?”

“Yes, it is, Katara. Besides you are the only one who cares about things like a ‘no detention record.’”

“I just worry about you, Sokka.”

“I'm gonna talk to him,” Sokka turned towards Zuko and shouted, “Hey, Zuko!” 

Zuko looked at Sokka, visibly confused, “uh, hey Sokka. Did you miss some notes or something?”

“No, I just didn’t know you could skate. You’re really good.”

“Oh, thank you! I’ve been skating for a few years, it’s one of my favorite pastimes.”

“Really? Want to show me a few moves?”

Zuko smiled, despite everyone he knew at the derby, they all kept their distance outside of it so he never had anyone to skate with before, “yeah, I’d love to.”

“Awesome! Thanks!”

Zuko spent some time showing Sokka a few moves. Sokka was picking them up, not well, but he understood what Zuko was saying and with some extra practice he would definitely get it. Every time Sokka fell, Zuko was nice enough to walk over and offer him and hand to get up, not that Sokka fell often. 

“This was a lot of fun. We should do this more often,” Sokka said when they both eventually had to leave.

“Yeah, definitely! It’s not often I get to skate with people, I’d love to do it more!”

“I’ll see ya here tomorrow?” Sokka asked.

“Not tomorrow, I have to work tomorrow, but the day after for sure.”

“See you then, Zuko.”

Katara and Aang walked up to Sokka as Zuko walked away and started to walk home together. Katara asked, “are you a delinquent, yet?” 

“You know, you sure talk a lot for someone who attends an illegal roller derby in which our best friend is a skater.”

“He kinda has a point, Katara,” Aang added. 

“Also, I’m meeting him here the day after tomorrow to skate some more.” 

“So the delinquent can corrupt you?” Katara asked.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Sokka asked confused, it’s not like Katara knew Zuko well.

“Oh! I think I know why. It’s his sister isn’t it?” Aang asked, no one had to listen to Katara complain about her classmate Azula more than Aang. 

“. . . Azula is just the worst okay? And nobody that is related to her could possibly be much better.”

“You shouldn’t judge people based on their siblings, Katara!”

“Well, when was the last time you saw Zuko do anything good?”

“Today,” Sokka said, “he helped me improve my skating and even helped me up when I fell.”

“Outside of that, I mean.”

“I don’t know, we never hung out before but apart from the one fight I’ve never seen him do anything bad either.”

“Well, I still don’t trust him,” Katara said, crossing her arms.

“Well, you don’t have to. I’m the one hanging out with him.”

“Fine but I’ll be keeping an eye on him.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Katara.”

Katara wasn’t bluffing, the next time Zuko and Sokka were together at the skate park Katara was watching Zuko and Sokka, Zuko tried not to notice but it was hard not to. 

“You know that girl is staring us down, right?” Zuko asked. He’d seen Sokka with the girl and seen her around the school, but he didn’t actually know who she was. 

“Yeah, that’s my sister. You can ignore her,” Sokka responded.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked, “she looks mad.”

“I’m very sure, she’s just being weird. You’re fine, just focus on me. We’re hanging out.”

“Okay,” Zuko replied, shifting his attention from Katara to Sokka.

Sokka smiled, “so, you were showing me some cool tricks?”

Zuko went back to showing Sokka, with his bright blue eyes and contagious smile, more tricks. 

Sokka, for his part, was really enjoying learning from Zuko, and he really thought Zuko was one of the coolest guys he’d ever met. “Who taught you how to skate so well?” Sokka asked.

“I did,” Zuko admitted, “I used to walk by here on my way to my uncle’s tea house when I was young. I’d see all these older kids skating around and doing cool tricks, it seemed fun so I decided I would teach myself to do what they were doing.”

“You taught _yourself_ to do this?! Zuko, that’s so cool!”

“Really?”

“Yes, really! Dude, I wish I could do that, I can never teach myself new tricks if someone doesn’t help me.”

“Who first taught you how to skate?” 

“My best friend, her name is Suki. She’s one of the best skaters I know! I wanted to learn really bad to impress her, so she taught me”

“Suki? Oh, yeah. I sorta know her,” Zuko lied, he had to since they never hung out much outside of the derby,” I’ve seen her around the skate park, and from what I’ve seen she's pretty good.”

“ _Pretty_ good? No, she’s _really_ good. She doesn’t show off at the skate park, but she shows off to me all the time and she is amazing.”

Zuko nodded, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“My word is as good as gold.”

“I know, I trust you wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I would never. Lying is not how you make friends.”

“We’re friends?”

“. . . I mean, I’d like to become friends with you, if you want.”

“Yeah, I would.”

After, as Sokka was walking home with Katara and Aang, he said, “we share a lunch period with Zuko, I think we should invite him to sit with us,” Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Aang all happen to share the same lunch period, and all sat together. 

“Sokka, I-” Katara started but was cut off by Sokka who already knew what he was going to say.

“Katara please?” Sokka pleaded, “Zuko’s a really cool guy and I have a lot of fun with him and I’m sure if you gave him a real chance you would like him too!”

“Listen to me before you start begging, if both Aang and Suki agree then fine. So, Aang, what do you think?” Katara asked. 

“I’m willing to give the guy a chance,” Aang said.

“Traitor,” Katara replied but Sokka on the other hand was thrilled. 

“See, Aang’s on my side!”

“I love you, Katara, but you have to give Zuko a chance. Yeah, his sister sucks, but that doesn’t automatically mean he sucks. Look at you and Sokka! You’re almost polar opposites, but you’re both awesome to be around.”

“Then I guess he can sit with us,” Katara said.

“What about Suki?” Sokka asked.

“I mean, you do need to still ask her, but we all know she’s too nice to say no.”

“She is, Suki’s the best,” Sokka responded, “I’ll shoot her a text and ask her.”

Suki responded saying she didn’t know Zuko very well but sure, “the more the merrier.”

Sokka showed Katara the text, “you were right, but also she’s right. The more the merrier.”

“We’ll see.”

“We will see, and you will see that you’re wrong.”

The next day, at lunchtime, Sokka caught up with Zuko on the way to the cafeteria, “hey, Zuko.”

“Hey, Sokka, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch since you have the same lunch period.”

“Oh, uh. . . Are you sure? I know you sit with your other friends; I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Not at all, my friends want you to sit with us.”

Zuko smiled, he hated sitting alone. Last year he sat with his sister and her friends, but they had a different lunch period this year, so he appreciated the offer and accepted, “okay, yeah! That sounds fun.”

“Great!” 

When Zuko and Sokka got into the cafeteria, Aang, Suki, and Katara were already there, “hey, guys.”

“Hey” all of them responded.

“Welcome to the table, Zuko,” Suki said, nudging Zuko as he sat down.

“Thanks, Suki” Zuko smiled at her. 

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Zuko,” Aang said then offered, “do you like berries? I packed extra today by accident.”

“Oh? That’s nice but no thank you.”

“Aang and his dads are vegetarian,” Sokka said.

“And if you try to tell Sokka not to eat meat, he’ll act like you told him to stop breathing,” Aang added.

“Meat is about as essential to my life as breathing is, Aang,” Sokka defended himself.

“You belong in the drama club, Sokka, you would be their star.” 

Zuko started laughing. He never got banter like this hanging out with Azula and her friends. It was fun to watch. 

“Oh, you think that’s funny, Zuko? I bring you to our table and they’ve already turned you against me. I’m hurt.” Sokka teased

“You know, Sokka, I agree with you. Meat is as important as breathing. I make a really good komodo chicken,” Zuko said.

“Ooo, I’d love to try it sometime! I’ll figure out what I’m good at making and make you that thing in return.”

“Ooh! I could host a potluck!” Aang said, “we can all make something for it!”

“That sounds like fun!” Suki added excitedly.

“How about Sunday?” Aang asked.

Everyone agreed that day worked for them.

“Zuko, I’m gonna need your phone number so I can give you Aang’s address,” Sokka said.

Zuko took Sokka’s phone wrote in his name and his phone number, which Sokka then added a bunch of emojis to because Sokka loved emojis. 

“Perfect. I’ll text you later, then.” Sokka said,

“I can’t wait,” Zuko replied.

“Me either,” Aang said. 

“I’ll be sure to bring a vegetarian dish, so Aang can have some of the food,” Suki said. “Maybe Cabbage cookies or cabbage noodles or cabbage soup”

“Lots of cabbage dishes,” Zuko pointed out.

“I live near a cabbage merchant who has the best prices in town, so I eat a lot of cabbage,” Suki replied.

“You think if I eat more cabbage it’ll make me a better skater?” Zuko asked, jokingly. 

Sokka was so glad Suki and Zuko were getting along so well after just getting to know each other.

“It could, it’s a proven scientific fact that if you eat a lot of cabbage then you’re bound to gain intense skating skills.”

“Finally, a reason for Sokka to eat a vegetable for once,” Aang joked.

“Hey! I eat vegetables!” Sokka countered.

“Lack of vegetable could be why you’re so short,” Zuko said, straight-faced only breaking when Sokka looked at him, mouth open in shock.

“I’m not that short!” Sokka playfully punched Zuko on the arm.

Aang was cracking up, “Zuko has jokes!”

“Zuko is going to have to fight me if he keeps these jokes up!” Sokka said, trying too hard to hold back laughter at this point.

“No more jokes from me then, not until I find out if I could take you in a fight.” 

“You could,” Suki said, “trust me, I’ve sparred with him before.”

“You’ve sparred?” Zuko asked, “I need to know more.”

“Katara, my friends are bullying me,” Sokka said, trying to pull his uncharacteristically quiet sister into their conversation.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have invited Zuko,” Katara knew she shouldn’t have said it the minute she finished her sentence but by then it was too late, the energy at the table had changed dramatically. All laughing was halted, smiles fell, Zuko even looked hurt, a far cry from Azula who often wore a smirk on her lips. 

“Katara, I was just joking,” Zuko said.

“We all were, Zuko, and she knows that,” Sokka said.

“Then what exactly is your problem with me?” Zuko asked Katara, it was obvious he was a bit annoyed; but he was trying to hide it and sound non-confrontational. He just wanted an answer, not a fight.

“None of us know anything about you other than that you avoid everyone in school, got into a fight on the first day, and your sister is the absolute bane of my existence. I figured someone who shares the same DNA as her couldn’t be too far off,” Katara offered.

Zuko nodded taking a moment to process all her reasons, then replied, providing context, “those guys I got into a fight with were catcalling my sister and her friends on our way to school, I asked them to stop, instead they made disgusting comments about what they wanted to do to my little sister, Ty Lee, and Mai. That’s why I got into a fight.” Zuko explained then went on to address Katara’s next point. “Azula is. . .” Zuko searched for the word.

“A bitch,” Katara finished his sentence for him.

Zuko winced. He knew Katara was right but Azula was still his sister, no matter how much she pissed him off. “Let me just say, without getting too much into it: she is how she is because she lives with our monster of a father. I am lucky enough to live with my uncle instead. We’re very different people. I’m sorry she’s so horrible to you,” he conveniently left out the part where he got kicked out of his father’s house.

Katara let the information sink in. She wanted to ask a lot of questions, but she knew if she did, they would all get mad at her for sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong. “Okay. . . I’m, uh, sorry for my comment earlier.”

“You’re completely forgiven. I understand where you were coming from.”

“It was really cool of you to beat the crap out of those guys for being gross. I didn’t know you drank respect women juice,” Suki said to Zuko, gaining a laugh from Sokka.

Zuko laughed too, “well, now you know I do.”

“Now you’re cooler than Sokka already assumed you were.”

Zuko directed his next comment at Sokka, “I’m full of surprises.”

“I see that, and I can’t wait to see what else you have in store,” Sokka added.

The group continued to talk until the bell rang, Katara actually joining the conversation being a lot nicer.

The following Friday, Sokka and all of his friends (all except Zuko) hung out. Sokka had been thinking about this all week and decided to ask them, “should we invite Zuko to the derby?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Suki said, coming up with a reason on the spot that wouldn’t give away Zuko's identity, “I like hanging out with Zuko, but he still is the president’s son, and the derby means so much to me, I can’t risk the president finding out about it and shutting it down.”

“Zuko doesn’t even live with the President! He lives with his Uncle, that makes it so much less risky!”

“It’s less risky but it’s still a risk. Not only will the derby get shut down, but something could happen to The Blind Bandit and The Blue Spirit for orchestrating everything and that _cannot_ happen. They are my friends!”

“Okay, okay Suki. Sorry. I just feel bad not inviting him. Zuko’s cool, I like being his friend, but I understand. I’ll keep it to myself.”

“Thank you,” Suki smiled. Now, Zuko could run the derby in peace. Well, not peace, but at least he didn’t have to worry about someone else finding out about his alter ego.

“You better absolutely slaughter the competition again tonight or we’re going to have a problem.”

“Oh, come on, Sokka. I always slaughter the competition. Speaking of, I should start preparing for it,” Suki said, “I’ll see you at the derby.”

The night Suki arrived at the derby early so she could be sure she had time to talk to Zuko, “hey,” she said approaching him, “so Sokka wanted to invite you to the derby.”

Zuko was a bit scared by that sentence but it also made him happy, “why? We’ve known each other like 3 days.”

“I guess he considers you a good friend. We’re fine for now, though, I told him not to.”

“I really appreciate that, Suki. You saved my ass from on the spot lies. I’m really bad at those.”

“I know you are, Spirit. That’s why you have whole teams of people ready to lie for you.”

“I created a network of criminals and liars, I’m so proud.”

“As you should be, you and Bandit.” 

Zuko laughed, “you’re one of the best things to come out of this and I’m really happy we’re friends.”

“Me too and now we’re friends outside of the derby too!”

“I like being your friend everywhere,” Zuko thought about it for a second, “oh, Bandit’s gonna love this. She practically lives at my uncle’s tea shop, so now you have a reason to come in and she can see you outside here too.”

“She’s gonna be thrilled.”

“I’m going to go over there right now and tell her, watch her face.”

Suki looked as Zuko walked over to Toph. 

“Hey, Spirit,” Toph said when she heard Zuko approach.

“Hey Bandit, ready for tonight?” Zuko asked as he took a seat.

“Always.”

“Hey, I have some news you might like.”

“I’m always down for good news.”

“You remember Suki’s friends that came to the derby a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“One of them befriended me, so now I’m friends with all of them. So, that means I’m going to corral them to the tea shop, and you’ll be able to be friends with Suki outside of here.”

Toph smiled. “Yes!”

“You love the sound of that, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do! I want to be friends with Suki outside of the derby, just like I am with you!”

“And I’m sure the others will love you too.”

“As they should, I’m funny and I’ve been told that Badge is very cute, some may even say the cutest dog ever.”

Zuko laughed, “with logic like that, how could they not love you?”

“Exactly!” Toph agreed but then frowned, “do you think they’ll recognize me?”

Zuko hadn’t even considered this, “they might. Do you have a different harness for Badge?”

Toph nodded, “I got her a day-to-day one and derby one.”

“Maybe just don’t wear anything too ‘Bandit’ like in tea shop and maybe they’ll think you just look like Bandit instead of being Bandit.”

“And if they suggest it, I’ll deny it like hell, pretend I don’t even know about the derby.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s fun to be a good liar who can also tell when others are lying.”

“I still don’t understand how you’re so good at that, and also I don’t appreciate how you’re so good at that when you use it on me.”

“It’s a gift. I may not be able to see but no one can lie to me.”

“I guess it’s good that you have that ability, that way nobody can swindle you.”

“Exactly. No one's gonna take advantage of this girl!”

“You’re the best, Bandit.”

“You’re right. And you’re pretty great too, Spirit.”

During the derby, as Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara cheered for their favorite player, Suki checked Jet about 4 different times, knocking him to the ground. He was getting frustrated that Suki kept going after him at the derbies, and when it was over, and the Freedom Fighters lost again, he went up to her. “Hey, what the fuck was that?”

Suki raised an eyebrow, “problem, Jet?”

“Yeah, you were targeting me, again, you always target me. What’s your problem?”

“Targeting you? I am not targeting you!”

“You checked me 4 times in a row, I’m not an idiot!”

“You got in my way, so I took you down, that’s how you play the game, Jet!”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re not Spirit’s little puppet, everyone knows you’re the favorite! He hates me so you put on a fucking show for him.”

“Puppet?! How dare you! This has nothing to do with Spirit!”

“Oh yeah, sure it doesn’t. You’re all buddy-buddy with those two and I get shafted week after week.”

“My friendship with him has nothing to do with you. Now, fuck off, leave me alone.”

“Problem?” Zuko asked as he walked up to his friend and ex-boyfriend. He usually tried to avoid Jet at the derby as much as possible and Jet did the same but Zuko could see how upset Jet was and he wasn’t going to let him talk to Suki any old way.

“Coming to your best friend's rescue?” Jet asked.

“Jet, back off.”

Jet finally walked away just to avoid outright fighting Zuko.

“You alright, Suki?”

“Yeah. Jet doesn’t scare me.”

“I know he doesn’t scare you; I just refuse to let him talk to you like that.”

Suki nodded, “thanks for stepping in.”

“Anytime, Suki.”

“He seems to think I’m going after him in the rink because of you so make sure he doesn’t try going after you too.”

“He knows better but thanks for the heads up.”

“I’m going to head out. I’ll see you, Sunday.” Suki said, picking up her stuff and leaving.

“See ya Sunday, have a good weekend.”


	3. Chapter 3

On Sunday, for the potluck, Zuko was the first to arrive, he arrived exactly at the time decided. He, and his family as a whole, were very punctual people. “Hello, Aang,” Zuko said when Aang opened the door.

“Hey, Zuko! My dads are just helping me finish setting everything up, come on in! We’ll be hanging out in the backyard.”

They walked through the house to the kitchen and Aang introduced Zuko. “Dads, this is my friend, Zuko.”

Zuko waved. “Hello. Nice to meet you!”

“Zuko, these are my dad, Gyatso and Tenpai.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Zuko. Aang’s been telling us about his new friend all week,” Gyatso said.

“You kids are going to have a blast. We’re so happy to have you,” Tenpai added.

“I’m happy to be here,” Zuko replied. 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the backyard and we’ll finish setting up.”

Zuko put the food he brought down on the counter and went into the backyard with Aang, “your dads seem really nice.”

“They are, they’re the best. I couldn’t possibly ask for a better family than them.”

In the backyard, Zuko got introduced to two other members of Aang’s family. His giant white fluffy dog, Appa, and the small kitten who had yet to grow into his big ears and eyes, Momo. Zuko liked the dog but loved the kitten. Zuko himself had a red tabby cat, Druk. Zuko didn’t have long to fawn over Aang’s pets before Sokka and Katara arrived.

“Hey, Aang. Hey, Zuko” Sokka said, “can’t wait to eat!”

“Me either,” Aang said, “my dads are cooking something really good for everyone and I can’t wait to see what Suki brings.”

“Whatever it is, it’ll probably be great,” Zuko said.

Suki ran a little late and got there about ten minutes after Katara and Sokka, “hey guys, sorry, mom held me up with a million questions.”

“No need to be sorry,” Aang said.

“Glad you’re here,” Sokka added.

“Glad to be here! I made my mom’s special spicy pickled kelp.”

“Sounds delicious!” Aang said.

Finally, the food was ready to be served. They had Suki’s spicy pickled kelp, Aang’s steamed tofu, Zuko’s komodo chicken, and Sokka and Katara’s seaweed stew.  
Sokka b-lined for Zuko’s chicken because 1- chicken but 2- he wanted to taste just how good this chicken really was. The answer: really good. “Wow!”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Zuko said to Sokka.

“You did and it’s even better than I thought!”

“I can’t make tea for the life of me, but chicken and noodles are my specialties.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.”

Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Suki took a little of everything. Aang, however, had a little of everything except the chicken. They enjoyed it, having different kinds of food from different cultures, and they all tasted so good!

After they ate, Aang had a few new games that his dads bought that he wanted to try out with his friends; so they spent the afternoon switching off teams and playing the different games in the backyard. Zuko and Suki turned out to be really good teammates, which surprised everyone given that they hadn’t known each other very long.

“How the hell do you two mesh so well?” Sokka asked after Zuko and Suki won yet another game.

Zuko and Suki looked at each other and shrugged.

“I guess we’re just lucky,” Zuko said.

“That’s a little sus,” Aang said.

“What? Do you think we’re cheating? Because I don’t cheat,” Suki said.

“I don’t think you’re cheating, it’s just crazy how well you two click.”

“Well, it helps that Suki tries to be (and is) the best at everything and I have a competitive streak in me. Runs in the family,” Zuko said. 

Suki added, “put that together and you get a winning duo.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Sokka responded, “either way you two are unstoppable.”

“We could switch teams if you’re tired of losing,” Suki suggested.

“Yes, please,” Katara jumped in, “I’m playing with Suki.”

Sokka and Zuko teamed up with Aang for the next round.

The group kept playing until it got dark, and Aang’s dads offered to drive everyone home so nobody had to walk in the dark. Everyone took the offer, gratefully. 

“Did you kids have fun today?” Tenpai asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko responded, “this was a lot of fun.”

“Thanks for hosting the potluck,” Sokka added.

“We’d love to have you all over anytime,” Gyatso said. 

“Thanks so much! Next time, Sokka and I will bring some of the games from our house,” Katara offered. 

“And Zuko and I will beat you guys at those as well,” Suki laughed.

“No way, Suki, we’ll take you down!“ Sokka answered.

“You sure can try,” Zuko shot back, “and fail.”

All the kids laughed, Sokka lightly punching Zuko’s arms, “fight me.”

“Any place, any time,” Zuko smiled at Sokka.

“Nah you would win.”

“Yeah, your right. But I’m sure you wouldn’t make it easy for me.”

“Oh no? Definitely not. I’m a fighter.”

“I bet, especially if you fight like you skate.”

“I’ve never had to fight anyone, but I’m sure I’d be great.”

“Bye guys,” Katara said pulling Sokka out of the car as they had arrived at their house. Everyone else said their goodbye and Suki laughed as they pulled away.

“What so funny?” Zuko asked.

“What was that?” Suki asked back. 

“What was what?”

“That,” Suki said, “you and Sokka”

“We were bantering, what’s wrong with that?”

“No. You and Toph banter, we banter, that was something else. Flirting maybe?” Suki suggested.

“I was not flirting with Sokka.”

“You sure about that? Cause that’s what it sounded like.”

“I think you’re hearing things.”

“I wish Toph were here to back me up.”

“Toph would tell you that you’re wrong too! What’s so flirty about us joking around?”

“Halfway through that ‘joking around’ about fighting Katara and I started sharing glances cause we were pretty sure you weren’t talking about fighting anymore,” Suki said.

“Think whatever you want, we’re just friends and I’m just glad to have another friend.”

“Whatever you say, Zuko. I’m glad you have more friends too.”

At that moment Gyatso turned around. “If it helps at all, it absolutely sounded like you were flirting with the other boy.”

Suki laughed as Zuko said, “no, that doesn’t help at all.”

Tenpai gave Gyatso a nudge with his elbow, “leave the kid alone.”

“Oh, come on, that’s exactly how you used to flirt with me, honey. Maybe the kid is trying to figure himself out,” Gyatso defended to his husband.

“I have myself figured out and do like guys, I had a boyfriend freshman year,” Zuko said, “doesn’t mean I was flirting with Sokka.”

They arrived at Zuko’s apartment. “I’ll see you on Monday, Suki.”

“See you then, lover boy,” Suki gently teased before Zuko left.

Zuko went inside and Iroh was there making tea so he could sit and watch some of his shows. “Zuko, I’m glad you’re home. Did you have fun with your friends?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, a lot of fun.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. You look a bit troubled, though. Anything I can help with?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I think. . . I kinda like one of my friends.”

“Oh, you do? Come, sit with me. I’ll pour you some tea,” Iroh said as he got another cup.

Zuko sat down next to Iroh and took the cup of tea in his hands after Iroh poured it for him. He took a sip, it was jasmine, calming tea, but Zuko didn’t feel anymore calm than before he took a sip.

“Which friend?” Iroh asked.

“His name is Sokka.”

“Which friend is Sokka? Is he the one that you like to do your skating with?”

“Yes! He asked me to teach him some tricks that I knew how to do, and I did and that’s how we became friends.”

“Why do you think you like him? It’s very fine if you do, I want you to be happy, I just want to help you figure out if you do.”

“He always knows how to make me laugh and smile, we work well together, and tonight we were talking, and it also might have turned into flirting.”

“How do you feel when you think about him?”

“I can feel my heart beating in my chest, I can’t wait to see him and talk to him and hear him laugh at something I say because every time he does, I can’t help but smile.”

Iroh couldn’t help the smile on his face, “that sounds like a crush to me, Zuko.”

“But I’ve felt like this before, uncle.”

“When?”

“With Jet. We were best friends, we dated, and it ended badly, we can barely be in the same room, he tried picked a fight with Suki recently because she’s friends with me,” Zuko explained, “I don’t want the same thing to happen with Sokka, I value our relationship too much for it to get destroyed. I don’t know what to do!”

“I remember meeting Jet a few times when you would bring him to the tea shop. He was hot-headed and didn’t seem to listen to you, not a very good kid. If Sokka is the opposite of him, I think it’s safe to assume he would also be a good partner and not one to destroy a relationship once it’s over. Don’t force yourself into a relationship though, Zuko, listen to your heart. Only you know what is going to make you the happiest.”

“Listen to my heart,” Zuko murmured before taking another sip of tea, “thanks for the advice and the tea.”

“I’m always here for either or both whenever you need it. If you like you can watch my shows with me, they’re about to start.”

“No, thanks. I’m gonna go to my room. I have some thinking to do.”

“Okay, you know where to find me if you need anything.”

“I know,” Zuko stood up, “thanks for everything,” Zuko added before disappearing into this room. He continued to drink his tea and think. . . He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure what his heart was telling him to do. Maybe he’d figure it out tomorrow, maybe his heart would tell him when he saw Sokka.

The following day, Monday, when he walked into the school and saw Sokka standing and talking with their friends before the first bell rang, he knew what his heart was telling him, “go get Sokka.” Now, he just needed to find the right place and time and hope Sokka felt the same way.

Sokka saw Zuko walking up to him and his smile couldn’t have been brighter. “Hey there, skater boy! Come over here and tell Aang that he’s wrong and that he wouldn’t be a Pikachu, he would 500% be that cute bee Pokémon.”

Zuko laughed. “I don’t know much about Pokémon if I’m being honest, but I agree with Sokka, Aang, you’re a cute bee.”

“Ha! I told you,” Sokka said to Aang enthusiastically.

“Big talk coming from someone who is definitely Magikarp,” Aang shot back.

“Hey, I think I deserve to at least be compared to a Slowpoke.” Sokka defended.

“Hmm. How about Snorlax?” 

Sokka crossed his arms, “you think you're real funny, don’t you?”

“What about me?” Zuko asked.

Sokka and Aang both looked at him and said in unison, “Litten.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Sokka pulled up a picture and showed it to Zuko.

“Doesn't look like much,” Zuko responded, “but I’m very cute.”

“You sure are!” Sokka replied, smiling at Zuko.

Zuko’s heart thudded and he could feel his cheeks getting a little hot no matter how much he didn’t want that. “U-uh, what do you think Suki is?” he asked trying to turn the attention in another direction.

“Good question. I’d say Mienshao because she. . .” Sokka continued to talk but Zuko wasn’t listening to what he was saying, he was trying to force his heart to stop pounding and his body to cool down through sheer force of will and it wasn’t working. When the bell rang. Zuko never thought he’d be so happy for classes to start. 

Throughout the day, Zuko was thinking about how to talk to Sokka about his feelings. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to say it, and if he should say it. The day went by in a blur, and after school, he tried to be as nonchalant as possible when he said, “Sokka, do you want to go work on some more tricks today?”

“Sure,” Sokka replied, “you know I can’t resist learning tricks from you.”

“Yeah, I know. You like to look cool.”

Today was the perfect day because Katara and Aang wouldn’t be joining them, Monday was when the debate club met. 

The pair went to the skate park and spent some time working on some tricks for Sokka. Sokka was picking it up quickly, and Zuko was so happy to see how excited Sokka was to be getting the tricks; and finally, Zuko suggested to take a break and get slushies at a nearby shop.

The two boys got slushies, Zuko with cherry and Sokka with blue raspberry, and sat on a bench outside the store enjoying the nice day.

Zuko sat there quietly, building up his courage before saying, “hey, Sokka?”

“Yeah, Zuko?”

“I want to tell you something and I want you to promise me that no matter what it is you’re not going to stop being my friend, because you mean a lot to me.”  
“Oh. Now I’m worried, what crime did you commit? Don’t know if I’ll be able to help you cover it up, but I sure can try,” Sokka joked. Zuko didn’t laugh, this was serious. “Hey, Zuko, we’re best friends, alright? I highly doubt there anything you can tell me that would change that. What do you need to say? Lay it on me.”

“I have feelings for you, Sokka. Serious, deep, intense feelings that I’ve only ever felt for one other person in my life and it’s terrifying to say that out loud because the last time it ended so badly, and I don’t want to ruin our relationship.”

“Oh,” Sokka said, taking all the information in, “wow. . . So, you like me?” 

“Yeah, I do. I like you a lot.”

“Well, I like you a lot too.”

Zuko’s eyes widened, “this- this better not be a joke, Sokka. I’m putting myself in a super vulnerable position and I don’t do that often.”

“No. It’s not a joke, Zuko. This is one of my rare serious moments, all straight talk.”

Zuko smiled, “really?”

“Yes, really,” Sokka replied. “How many more times will I have to say it before you believe me?”

“Sorry. I just- I’m so relieved to hear you say that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sokka replied, “I’m just happy you like me too.”

Zuko reached over and held Sokka’s hand, “I don’t think today could get any better.”

“What if I did this?” Sokka asked before giving Zuko a short kiss on the lips.

“I take it back, /now/ I don’t think today could get any better.”

“Yeah, I think your right,” Sokka said then added. “Your slushy tastes good”

“Want to taste it some more?” Zuko asked. 

“Oh yes.”

Zuko took Sokka’s slushies out of his hand replacing it with his, “there you go.”

Sokka started laughing. “You’re such a tease.” He took a sip of the slushie anyway.

The two finished their, or each other’s, slushies and practiced their skating at the skate park a bit more before they had to go home. 

“Can I walk you home?” Zuko asked as they were about to leave the park.

“Sure,” Sokka replied. 

Zuko held Sokka’s hand as he followed Sokka to the house, “I have to ask, were you flirting with me in the car yesterday?”

“Maybe, a little bit.”

“I didn’t even realize,” Zuko admitted, “Suki called it out after you and Katara got out of the car.”

“Suki knows me too well!”

“She does, she can read people almost as well as my best friend Toph can.”

“Who is Toph?”

“You haven’t met her yet. She’s someone that practically lives at my Uncle’s tea shop, we talk all the time. She’s one of the closest people to me.”

“How about we go to the tea shop tomorrow? All of us, Suki, Katara, and Aang, after school.”

“That sounds great! Toph has been asking me for days when she can meet my friends so she can make sure you all know I’m hers.”

“You're hers?” Sokka asked, “are you dating her too? I don’t want to be the other woman, Zuko!”

“I’m not dating her, Sokka! She is my best friend and my best friend only, she’s just moderately possessive of me because I was the first real, close friend she’s had and wants anyone who comes into my life to know that we mean the world to each other,” Zuko replied.

“Oh. Like how Suki and I are or Aang and Katara. I can respect that.”

“Sokka, I need you to know that I would never cheat on you. Never. I wouldn’t and couldn’t do that to someone I care about.”

“I believe you.”

“Good, because you will get every last ounce of love and affection I keep trapped within my heart.”

“And you will get mine!”

Sokka kissed Zuko goodbye when they arrived at Sokka’s home.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Zuko said, giving Sokka’s hand one last squeeze.

“See you tomorrow,” Sokka replied.

The next day, when Zuko came in, he surprised Sokka by sneaking up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Sokka, and kissing Sokka’s cheek, which surprised everyone in the friend group and no one at the same time, “when the hell did this happen?!” Suki asked.

“Yesterday,” Sokka answered.

“And you didn’t call me?! Sokka, I’m offended.”

“Sorry, I was kinda preoccupied with the whole having a boyfriend thing.”

“Yeah? Were you two playing tonsil hockey all night? I think not.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Suki!”

“Yeah yeah, pretty boy, keep being distracted by your tea shop boyfriend.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Suki, I haven’t told anyone yet either. Although, I do plan on telling Toph the next time I see her,” Zuko said.

“Who’s Toph?” Suki asked, trying to pretend like she didn’t know Toph after Zuko slipped up.

“Oh, right. I forgot you don’t know her. She’s a friend of mine, comes to the tea shop a lot.”

“You have another friend?” Aang teased.

“Yeah. You guys should come by the tea shop and meet her. I think you’d like her!”

“Well, I already need to test your uncle’s legendary tea, and now we have a friend to meet too!”

Zuko took the time during his lunch period to call Toph and leave her a message that everyone would be swinging by today, and she couldn’t have been more excited. Toph was nervous that Zuko and Suki’s friends would recognize her, but she couldn’t show it. She also had to remind herself that she didn’t know Suki and couldn’t be excited to see her, she could do this. She arrived at the tea shop before the others, took her seat at her usual table nearest the counter, and waited for Zuko to show up with his friends.

“Hey, Toph. Hi, Badge,” she heard Zuko’s voice.

Toph smiled, “hi Zuko!”

“Did you get my message earlier? I have some people who are dying to meet you.”

“I sure did,” Toph replied, “I want to meet them too!”

Suki, Katara, Sokka, and Aang all sat down at the tables next to Toph, “guys this is Toph. Toph these are my friends.” Since Toph was blind everyone would need to introduce themselves so she could hear their voices and use that to identify them. Suki knowing this started, “Toph, my name is Suki. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Suki.”

“My name is Katara, it’s great to meet you.”

“Great to meet you too, Katara.”

“I’m Aang, since you’re here a lot is the tea as good as Zuko says.”

“Probably better than he says, he likes to humble his uncle like a jerk.”

Sokka was the last one to introduce himself, but he forgot to because he got distracted staring at the cute dog under the table. Aang nudged him. “What? Oh, oh shit, sorry. Hey Toph, the name’s Sokka.”

“Nice to meet you, Sokka.”

“Your dog is really cute.”

“Her name is Badge. And I’d be lost without her and I mean that literally.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Where’d you get the name Badge from?”

“Short for Badgermole”

“. . . You named your cute little dog after a giant, dangerous, mythical creature?” Sokka asked. 

“Sure did.”

“I see why Zuko likes you.”

Toph smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself, Sokka.”

“I’m glad you think so because as Zuko’s best friend you’ll have to deal with his boyfriend a lot.”

“You're dating?!”

“Yes,” Zuko jumped in, “we are, as of yesterday.”

“And why, exactly, are _you_ worthy of dating _my_ best friend?”

“Y’know, that’s a great question, Toph. I don’t have an answer for you. The only reason I could fathom is that Zuko thought so himself. Outside of that, I’m stumped.”

“Hmm. Well, that seems like a good enough reason for me.”

“Damn right it is, that should be the only reason,” Zuko said.

“Alright, I’m done vetting your boyfriend, he’s Toph approved.”

“I like her, she’s cool,” Sokka added, “you should have introduced us sooner.”

“Yeah, Zuko,” Toph agreed, “I would’ve liked to meet Suki sooner she sounds cool.”

“How can you tell?” Sokka asked, “you’ve barely talked to her.”

“I can tell because I’m a people person, obviously,” Toph replied. 

“Toph can get a very good read on people. She’s an expert lie detector, and she can tell a lot about people,” Zuko offered, trying to give some truth mixed in with a little fabrication.

“That’s true, so don’t even try to lie to me.”

“Wait you can tell when people are lying?!” Aang asked, floored, “that’s so cool!”

“Yeah, it is pretty cool,” Toph smiled, “and super handy.”

“How do you do that?” Katara questioned.

“I don’t like to reveal my secrets,” Toph said, “if I do then people might be able to find a way around them.”

“That’s fair. Gotta protect yourself and your strats,” Aang agreed.

“Enough about me,” Toph said, “tell me about yourselves.”

This launched a conversation, everyone telling Toph about themselves, about their friendships, about their interests, and all kinds of things like that. Of course, they all interrupted each other at points to banter back and forth and make jokes that everyone would laugh at. As they did that Zuko got all their orders and brought them back to his uncle who started to make tea for everyone, and once he was finished Zuko brought it all out to his friends.

“What do you think of the tea?” Zuko asked, taking a seat. 

“It’s really good, Zuko!” Aang said.

“This tea makes my soul feel relaxed,” Suki added.

“Yeah, that’s a specific blend I had my uncle make for you. You’re too high strung,” Zuko teased Suki.

“And you would know all about being high strung,” Toph said to Zuko.

The entire group went “OOOO”, Sokka adding a “BURN!” to the end of it, and Zuko couldn’t help but laugh, “wow, Toph, coming right for my throat.”

“Yeah,” Toph laughed, “but you love me”

“To the moon and back, you stone-cold killer.”

“Love you too, Zuko.”

“Hey, do you guys have honey that I can add to this?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah, I’ll go grab some. Anyone else want something?”

“Nah, we are all good. Thanks,” Katara spoke for the group. 

Zuko disappeared into the back to get the honey.

“So, how did you become friends with Zuko?” Aang asked Toph.

“I came in here a lot by myself and first became friends with Iroh. He likes to talk but he’s also a good listener, so we got along well. Zuko, on the other hand, is very different from his uncle so he took a little longer, but eventually, not even he could resist my charm.”

“You softened him up, it took Sokka a whole of a minute to get him to be friends,” Aang added.

“A minute?!” Toph asked, “unbelievable.”

“Sokka walked up to him, asked him to hang out, and then they were instant friends.”

“Well, I’m glad you were able to reap the rewards of my hard work.”

“Me too. You gave me a gorgeous, skater boyfriend and I’m super thankful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Zuko said as he returned, handing Sokka a bottle of honey, “here’s your honey, honey.”

This caused Suki and Toph audibly groan at Zuko, causing both of them to laugh.

“You two are ridiculous and it’s only going to get worse, isn’t it?” Katara asked.

“I don’t want to lie to you, Katara. It is absolutely going to get worse,” Sokka answered. 

“I’m screwed,” Katara groaned.

“We all are,” Aang replied. 

“At least you two don’t live with one of them.”

“Yeah, your pretty unlucky,” Suki agreed.

“Good luck with that Katara,” Toph said before she started laughing.

“Thanks for all your support, Toph,” Katara replied, sarcastically.

“I promise we won’t be disgustingly cute in front of you or anyone else, just moderately disgustingly cute,” Zuko assured.

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” Katara said.

“I promise nothing,” Sokka added.

“I’ll keep him in check, Katara,” Zuko promised.

“Thanks, Zuko,” Katara smiled, “you’re a good friend”

“If I am nothing else in this world, I’m good and loyal to my friends.”

“That’s true,” Toph confirmed.

“Yeah, you’d know. I’ve covered for you too many times.”

“And I appreciate it! I’d do it for you too, when you need me, I’ll be there, so will Badge”

“Badge will kill all the witnesses.”

“Because Badge is a good girl!”

“Best girl,” Sokka agreed. He didn’t even know this dog, but he loved her. 

Badge started to wag her tail when she heard her name and the words ‘good girl’ and ‘best girl.’

Toph could feel the dog getting excited and reached down to scratch Badge’s head. “That’s right Badge, you’re the best girl and I love you. You keep being good,” Toph told her dog before pulling a treat out of her bag, giving it to the dog.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara enjoyed getting to know Toph (Suki already knew her) and Toph got along great with the others, making Zuko very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work of the New Year! Enjoy!

As the week moved along and they got closer to Friday, Sokka started to feel more and more guilty keeping the derby a secret from his boyfriend. He didn’t want to lie to Zuko, but he knew if he mentioned it to the group again, they would shut him down, so he decided he needed to tell Zuko about it.

On Thursday, when they were all skating together, Sokka pulled Zuko aside, out of earshot from the others, and said, “Zuko, there’s something I need to tell you”

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Zuko asked, noting Sokka seemed a bit worried.

“I’m fine. It’s just, what I’m about to tell you isn’t exactly legal, but I think you should know about it. You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m going to tell you.”

“Sokka, hey, I’m here for you always, babe. But do you think it’s better if maybe I don’t know about what’s going on? Whatever illegal thing it is, if I don’t know what you’re doing then I can play dumb and be your alibi if it goes sideways. They can’t pull information out of me that I don’t know.”

“Are you sure you’re okay not knowing?”

“I’m very okay not knowing, and I’m sure whatever it is you’re being super careful. I know you want to tell me because you don’t want to keep secrets, but now I know that there’s a thing, and I can help protect you by not knowing the thing.”

Sokka nodded. “Okay. Your probably right.”

Zuko kissed Sokka and smiled at him reassuringly, “just trust me, it’s probably for the best, and now I know I can trust you no matter what. You and I will always be each other’s alibis.”

“I’ll always trust you,” Sokka smiled and kissed him back. “Let’s get back to skating.” 

Zuko knew he was going to have to tell Sokka he was The Blue Spirit thing eventually. Soon, but not today, and not right now. Right now, he was talking to his sister.

“So, Bandit and I have been talking. We think it’s fair that since you’ve been doing what we’ve asked for a few weeks you can play another original during your set if you’re prepared to do that,” Zuko told her.

“Finally!” Azula said, “and of course we’re prepared, we’re prepared to do an entire concert given the chance!”

“Fine. You get 2 originals, and if you keep behaving then you’ll get to play more of them, okay?”

“I still think your rules are stupid but fine.”

“You can think they’re stupid all you want as long as you follow them.”

“You can buzz off now, Zuzu.”

“Talk to you later.”

Azula went over a revised set of songs with her band now that they could add another original.

Meanwhile, Zuko went to where Toph was sitting. 

“Hey there Bandit, how’s my favorite little rebel?” Zuko asked as he sat with her.

“Excited as always,” she replied. “How are you?”

“I think I need to tell Sokka about who we are.”

“I think that’s a bad idea.”

“He was going to invite me to the derby, I feel awful keeping this from him.”

“ _We_ made this rule for a reason. It’s a slippery slope. You tell Sokka soon the skaters will want to tell their significant others. It could lead to our downfall. I know you feel bad keeping this from him but unless he joins the derby you cannot tell him.”

“. . . Okay. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

“I know this is upsetting but this is for the best.”

“I know it is, and I know you’re right. I just can’t help but feel guilty about it, you know?”

“I wish I could help.”

“It’s alright, Bandit. You can help me by keeping my mind off it and fawning over Suki like you do every week.”

“That I can do no problem!”

As the derby started, Toph’s cheering, the music, and the excitement of the derby was great at taking Zuko’s mind of his guilt about Sokka. Suki’s team was back on their winning streak, 2 weeks in a row, and they were aiming to beat their last undefeated streak now. Thankfully, Jet left without trying to fight with Suki. 

“You’re out here killing it, Suki” Sokka said when their friend skated over. 

“Thanks, Sokka! I’m determined to never lose another game.”

“I don’t think you ever will as long as you keep playing like that.”

“I always give it my all.”

“Then you’ll keep winning for sure.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Suki said before skating away.

Zuko and Toph checked on everyone and cleared the place out, and then Zuko started to walk Toph home before asking “I know you can’t skate, but would you ever want to come and hang out with everyone at the skate park?”

Toph considered it for a minute, “only if you skate with me.”

“Of course, I would skate with you! I would hold your hands and help you along so that you don’t crash or get hurt too bad.”

“Then I’d love to go to the skate park with you and your friends.”

“Awesome!! I can pick you up at the Jasmine Dragon after school on Monday and we’ll walk over.”

“Great. That’ll be fun!”

“Alright, here you are buddy. I’ll see you at the shop.”

“Bye, Zuko,” Toph said.

Zuko watched and made sure that Toph and Badge got inside before heading home.

Azula hated this part of the night. She walked quickly, the short heels on her boots clicking on the sidewalk. Azula walked home with Mai and Ty Lee for a while but Mai and Ty Lee (who lived next to each other) split from Azula, who continued to travel uptown. Azula had no reason to worry. She lived in a wealthy and safe part of the city, it was well known she was the President’s daughter, and the streetlamps illuminated the blocks so she could see what (and who) was around her. She had no reason to think she’d be in danger. Still, while walking home alone at night she couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. She had her hand in her jacket pocket gripping her keys. As Azula neared her house someone stepped out in front of her out of nowhere. She instinctively jabbed her keys at them but they grabbed her wrist, and then she got a good look at who was in front of her. “Jet? What the hell are _you_ doing here?” she asked, pulling her wrist away. She knew for a fact that Jet did not live in Caldera.

“What the fuck was that tonight?”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“The song you played tonight, you wrote it about Zuko and me.”

“Why would I write a song about Zuko and some ex-boyfriend of his?” Azula laughed, “I don’t give a shit about Zuko or any of the fairies he fucks.”

Azula’s comment took Jet by surprise. He knew she was hateful but he didn’t know it ran that deep, “are you serious right now?”

“Serious as a heart attack. I wouldn’t waste my breath saying shit I don’t mean.”

“You’re fucking disgusting, how dare you?”

Azula let out a humorless laugh, “ _you're_ calling _me_ disgusting?! That’s funny.”

“Yes, I am, because only one of us here is a closeted lesbian with homophobia oozing out of her pores,” Jet shot back.

Azula was surprised but the surprise was soon replaced by rage. Azula was NOT a lesbian! She was done talking and instead threw a punch, nailing Jet in the face. Jet stumbled back a bit, holding his face, and once he realized what had happened, he also started burning with rage. Against his better judgment, he lunged at Azula, who easily dodged him, tripped him, and then amid her own rage swiftly kicked him in the side of his ribs before taking off, making sure she was home before he could even get off the ground.

When she got home, Azula went to her bedroom and her closet. She had a pretty sizable walk-in closet. She could close the door and scream, cry, let out her emotions in any way she wanted to, all without any staff or Agent Kasai (also known as Agent K), her assigned secret service agent, hearing a sound.  
Azula didn’t know how long she was in the closet, but she did make quite a mess of her clothes by throwing them all around, so after she had calmed down, she found a staff member and ordered them to fix up her closet while she was in the shower and getting ready for bed.

On Monday, before school, Sokka stopped Suki before she could enter the building and asked her, “how’s my favorite skater ever?”

Suki looked at Sokka quizzically, “what do you want?”

Sokka made sure there was no one around how would be able to hear them, “I want to join the roller derby.”

Suki crossed her arms, “you know I won’t go easy on your just because we’re friends.”

“No, I want to join your team!”

“My all-girls team?”

“Yes! I know it’s an all-girls team but you’re the best and I’m not going to join some other team. It’s your team or I’m not joining,” Sokka told her, “I won’t ask you to put me on without talking to the others, obviously, but I _really_ want to join your team.”

“Hmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it and I’ll have to talk to Spirit and Bandit. Although, Spirit won’t be hard to convince. And you and I are hitting up the skatepark every day this week.”

“Except Wednesday,” Sokka interjected. Suki gave him and look but Sokka said, “it’s when IT club meets. It only has two other members, without all of us it's barely a club.”

“Oh, yeah alright. I know your nerd's brain needs to go to that club,” Suki teased.

“But the rest of the days I’ll be at the skate park with you!”

“And you’re going to train your ass off, got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

Suki smiled and hooked an arm around her bed friend’s shoulder, “now come on, let’s go find your man candy, I’m sure you’re having withdrawals”

“You know me, I can’t bear to be without him!”

After school, before Zuko could meet up with his friends and go pick up Toph, Jet stopped him in the hallway, “you need to get your sister under control.”

“You need to stay away from me and don’t even think about messing with my sister,” Zuko replied.

“Zuko, we have an understanding: we don’t speak to each other, ever. I’m telling you this because she’s a danger to all the gays at the movies with her violent homophobia,” Jet motioned to the pretty rough bruises on his face, “she did this to me.”

“So, first you’re trying to pick fights with my friend Suki and now you're saying my little sister, who I’ve never seen raise her fists at anyone, punched you?”

“I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a liar, you know that.”

“Y’know Jet, I don’t think I know anything about you anymore.”

“I know we’ve had our problems, and I know we really hate each other, but of all the things I’ve ever done to you, all the things I’ve ever said, I’ve never once lied to you and I think you know that.”

“Listen, even if I were to believe my sister attacked you, which I don’t, she still not a danger to anyone at movies because she doesn’t care about anyone except herself and maybe her two friends. She doesn’t socialize with them. She comes in, plays her music, and then leaves as soon as she can. If you don’t like her, that’s fine, most of the people who know her hate her guts, just stay away from her and she’ll stay away from you.”

“Fine, whatever, don’t listen to me. If she attacks anyone else, it’s on your head Zuko.”

“Mhm. I’ll keep that in mind the next time Azula goes feral,” Zuko said before walking away from Jet.

“Hey, Zuko! Ready to show me how to do a kickflip?” Toph asked when she heard footsteps approach her in the tea shop.

“Let’s just start by getting you on skates, Toph.”

“That too, that sounds good too.”

Zuko led Toph and Badge to the skate park where everyone already was. 

“Toph! Hey!” Sokka called out excitedly as she came up to them.

“How did Zuko manage to get you down here?” Suki asked, just as excited to see her.

“Zuko’s gonna help me skate,” Toph replied. 

“That’s awesome! I bet once you learn you’ll be better than all of us.” 

“Of course, I will!”

“You kill it at everything you do, Toph. You’ll be amazing,” Zuko agreed

“Enough talking!” Toph said. She sat on a bench, put on her skates, stood, and almost fell over but Zuko caught her. 

“Toph, you have to take it a little slower! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Okay. I got this!”

Suki skated with Sokka while Zuko held Toph’s hand and took her around the skate park.

“This is so weird,” Toph commented as Zuko helped her along.

“Is it?”

“It’s odd to me not being able to feel the ground.”

“Do you want to stop?” Zuko asked.

“Absolutely not, are you crazy? Toph Beifong doesn’t give up because she can’t see or feel the floor! It’s just a new sensation that I’m not used to yet.”

Zuko smiled, “that’s what I thought you’d say.”

“It’s funny feeling all the little bumps in the ground that I roll over.”

“I’ll take you over to some smoother ground.”

“No. Give me the funny bumpy and rough ground you coward, I’m not made of glass.”

“I know you’re not, Toph. I just want you to be comfortable while skating!”

Toph and Zuko skated for a while before Suki, who decided she had worked Sokka enough, skated over and asked the two in a quiet voice, “would Toph like to skate with a Kyoshi Warrior?”

Before Zuko even make a sound Toph turned to Suki quickly “Absolutely, yes, I want to skate with you.”

Suki smiled, “okay, Toph. Let’s go,” Suki took Toph’s hand from Zuko and started to skate with her.

“Zuko’s great but how could I ever pass up the opportunity to skate with the greatest skater I know?” Toph asked as Suki led her around. She couldn’t stop smiling, Toph really liked skating.

“I knew you’d like this, and I love making the greatest fan happy!”

“You make me happy, Suki. We could sit in the park and eat street food and I would be thrilled.”

“You make me happy too, Toph. I’m glad we’re friends!”

The rest of the week, except for Wednesday and Friday was much of the same. Everyone hanging out at the skate park, Suki training Sokka for the derby, it wasn’t very hard to get Sokka ready. He was already an amazing skater, had a high pain tolerance, and knew how to fight and translate that into bringing people down derby style. Meanwhile, the other would skate around and help Toph skate around. Toph was having the time of her life skating around with her friends. It was just freeing doing something so new with all of them. Also, Badge was enjoying herself because she would follow close behind Toph and she would bark because she didn’t understand the skates on Toph’s feet. Now and then Toph would stop to pet Badge, letting Badge know she wasn’t in any danger and because she liked to pet Badge and Badge loved her. 

On Friday, the day of the derby Suki reminded Sokka that he had to stay, but everyone including Aang and Katara had to leave before he could become a member of the derby. The band along with Spirit and Bandit would reveal their identities.

The entire derby, Sokka was buzzing with excitement as the derby played out in front of him, because with every passing body check and lap completed, he was closer and closer to joining the derby. He almost didn’t notice the lead singer of the band cut and ran in the middle of a song. Singing something about a cracked mirror and then there was a noticeable pause before the bandmates tried to pick up where she left. Sokka didn’t care as much as Katara did, she thought the singer had an amazing voice although it did annoy her that the voice was so familiar, and yet she couldn’t place it. 

After the derby, and everyone had cleared out, Suki grabbed Sokka’s hand and pulled him to meet the team and Spirit and Bandit.

“Spirit, Bandit, this is my friend Sokka. He wants to join the Kyoshi Warriors.”

“But you’re an all-girl team?!” Bandit protest.

Now that Sokka was able to get a good look and Bandit and her dog he realized he already knew her. “Toph?”

“Suki, are you sure the Warriors want him on the team? Because everyone needs to agree to this for him to be allowed,” Toph reminded her, hoping that the all-girl team would stay all-powerful ladies.

“I talked to them. They agreed it’s a good way for him to pay us back after causing us to lose and he promised to wear our uniform, jersey and makeup.”

“Alright, well I’m sure Spirit’s going to love watching you in makeup every week, aren’t you?” Toph asked, turning to Blue Spirit who only then removed his mask.

“Yeah, I think you’ll look fantastic in their makeup,” Zuko told Sokka.

“Zuko?!” 

“Hey there, baby.”

“So, this whole time I was feeling guilty about going to derby and not telling you and you were RUNNING the derby!”

“Yes. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t break my own rules. Toph had to talk me out of it.”

“And you knew!” He said turning to Suki. 

“I couldn’t tell you,” Suki said, “rules are rules”

“Please don’t be mad,” Zuko pleaded, “we do this for the safety of everyone here. If this got out it could end up with serious legal repercussions. We don’t do it because it’s ‘funny’ or ‘cool’ or because we want to pull a fast one on anyone. This is how the derby survives.”

Sokka was still a little hurt but, “I understand why you had to do it, Spirit,” Sokka kissed Zuko to let him know that he wasn’t mad.

“You still have to meet the band!” Zuko said. 

As if on cue two out of three band members came walking towards them.

“Where is Azula?” Zuko asked the approaching Mai and Ty Lee.

“She’s gone,” Mai said. She sounded annoyed by Azula's disappearance.

“Gone?” Zuko asked.

“We looked all over for her,” Mai replied, “she just left”

“Azula didn’t just leave!” Ty Lee said, she sounded more worried than annoyed, “she cares too much to just leave.”

“Azula doesn’t care about anyone but herself,” Toph said.

“She cares about our music!” Ty Lee retorted, anger rising a little and then letting it go, moving the group a little farther from the skaters so they could talk more privately before adding, “maybe she left because of the fight.”

“Fight?” Zuko asked

“Azula claims to have gotten into a fight on her way home last week,” Mai responded, from her tone it was clear she didn’t believe Azula’s claim.

“Hold on. Azula got into a fight?”

Ty Lee explained, “she said on her way home last week some guy tried to attack her, but she fought him off-”

“She didn’t have a mark on her,” Mai interjected.

Ty Lee continued, “-and she didn’t want to walk home alone tonight.”

Mai added, “that doesn’t explain why she bolted in the middle of a song and then left without a word to anyone!”

Zuko was getting concerned now. Is what Jet said true? Why was Azula just leaving in the middle of the derby? Zuko had no idea but something was wrong with his sister, “I think we need to go out and look for her, at the very least to make sure she’s alright,” Zuko told them, not letting on just how worried he was.  
Mai shook her head, “if I know Azula she’s in her room right now ignoring our calls and watching Netflix.”

“Then go home, Mai.”

“If you’re both this intent on searching for her, I’m not going to let you guys search alone,” Mai replied.

“Thank you,” Zuko said, “we can check the house first and then we’ll look elsewhere.”

Zuko walked back over to Sokka, Toph, and Suki, “I have to go. Suki, can you lock up and make sure Toph gets home safe?”

“Will do, Captain,” Suki said, immediately turning her attention to Toph.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Sokka asked.

“My sister is acting weird and now she just disappeared. I’m going to find her.”

“Do you want help? I’ll help.”

Zuko considered it, then thought about Azula punching Jet and said, “thanks but I think the three of us have it covered. I’ll text you to let you know when we find her.”

“Okay. Keep me updated,” Sokka said before Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee left.

They went to the President’s mansion. Zuko swallowed before knocking on the door, “are you okay?” Mai asked.

“It’s been 4 years since I’ve been here.”

“If you want to wait out here while we go in, we wouldn’t blame you,” Ty Lee assured Zuko gently.

Zuko shook his head, “no. If she’s here I need to speak to her.”

“Alright.”

The door opened and one of the staff members who has worked there since Zuko was little opened the door, “Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, good to see you. I assume you’re here for Azula. Last I saw she was in the bathroom but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you were waiting in her room when she gets out. Come on in.”

“Do you know what she’s doing in the bathroom?” Zuko asked.

“Having a bath, I’m assuming,” the staff member answered, finding the questions odd but not saying anything.

“Right,” Zuko replied. 

The three of them went to Azula’s room and sat on the various pieces of furniture she had, just talking until she walked in. “What are you three doing in my room?” Azula asked, dressed in pajamas, hair damp and uncombed. She was very unprepared for anyone to be in her room.

“Azula,” Ty Lee said, walking over to her, “are you okay?”

“Obviously. Now leave,” Azula replied. 

“Azula, I'm a bit worried about you,” Zuko said.

“Zuzu, you don’t have to pretend to care about me, I’m a big girl and can take care of myself. Now, leave,” Azula replied.

“I don’t pretend, I do care about you. Jet told me you hit him last week, and while I don’t care about him that’s really unlike you, and running out of the derby like that is very unlike you too.”

“I punched Jet because he pissed me off. I left the derby because. . . I got bored,” it wasn’t a great lie but it was the only she could come with at the moment.

“No, you didn’t. Azula you need help and we’re here get you to help you get it.”

“I don’t need help. I don’t want you here, Zuko!”

“Please, I just want to help you. I love you and I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

“What part of ‘get out of here’ do you not understand?!” Azula shouted before adding in her speaking voice, “don’t make me get dad.”

That statement was enough to make Zuko’s blood run cold, “fine, I’ll leave, but I’m not letting this go,” Zuko said before leaving.

“I want both of you gone too,” Azula said to Mai, who was already leaving, and Ty Lee. 

“But-” Ty Lee tried to protest.

“Come on, Ty. We’re not wanted here. I’ll walk you home,” Mai said.

Ty Lee didn’t move for a second, hoping Azula would reconsider, but relented, “if you need me, my phone is always on,” Ty Lee told Azula before leaving with Mai.

As the three were leaving Mai was mad, “I can’t believe she threatened you with Ozai. Can you believe that?!”

“Yeah, I can. This isn’t the first time she’s done that to me,” Zuko mentioned as the three left the house. “I just want to help her.”

“Can you help someone who is so against being helped?”

“I don’t know. I want to at least try.”

“Good luck, Zuko.”

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”

Mai and Ty Lee split from Zuko as he walked home. Zuko saw a therapist once a week since he was 13. At first, he was against it but it did wonders for him. He knew Azula and she couldn’t see the same therapist but maybe his doctor could talk to Azula and give her a referral. He would at least bring the idea up to her on Monday.

After Zuko got home he texted Suki to make sure she and Toph made it home safe, they did. He then texted Sokka to let him know that Azula was safe before getting ready for bed.

On Monday, Zuko stopped Azula before she could meet with Mai and Ty Lee, he wanted to see how she would act if it was just the two of them, though he wasn’t sure it would be any different. 

Azula frowned, “what do you want now?”

“I still want to help you, Azula.” Azula rolled her eyes but Zuko was not deterred, “I’ve been seeing a therapist for years, I think it might help if you just talked to someone.”

“A therapist?! Of fucking course, you see a therapist, you’re a mess of a human being that was lucky to even be born. I, on the other hand, am better than that, I’m better than you. I don’t need the help that you’re so desperate to give. I didn’t need to see a fucking therapist. And I never want to see your face again, don’t talk to me, don’t even look at me. You’re dead to me!” And with that Azula marched off, Zuko tried to stop her but she didn’t slow down or turn around or acknowledge him in any way. 

Once Azula walked away the words she spouted at him settled in his mind. What she said hurt, and what else hurt was that he couldn’t figure out whether or not she said that to him from a place of pain or in earnest. Yes, they had their differences, and yes Azula could be a pain in his ass, but that was his sister, and he wouldn’t stop trying to help her. It was just a matter of figuring out how to do that while she refused to acknowledge that he existed. But for now, he just went inside early to his homeroom since he was upset and needed to take some time to process what just happened.

After Azula managed to successfully avoid Zuko the rest of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, he had no choice but to bypass Azula and find someone who could get to her. Zuko knew that today she had orchestra practice after school, as did Mai and Ty Lee. When he found Ty Lee, she was talking with some guy in her class, so he went to find Mai instead. “Hey, Mai, I want to talk to you.”

“Hey, Zuko, what’s up?” she asked.

“I’m trying to get Azula to talk to me, but she refuses. I tried to talk to her about seeing a therapist and she told me I was dead to her. I don’t know what to do except have you guys try and talk to her.”

“She’s still not talking to you?! Are you serious?!”

“Yeah. I’m serious and seriously worried.”

“Look, Zuko, honestly, I’m tired of her treating everyone around her like garbage. She doesn’t get to just keep pushing people away like this and then expect everyone’s just going to keep being there for her, it’s fucked up”

“Mai? What are you saying?”

“I can’t help you; I’m not going to help someone like that.”

“Mai, you’re her friend!”

“Am I, Zuko? Am I? Maybe Azula and I were friends at one point, but she hasn’t treated me like a friend in so long. I’m done and I have to tell her that. Maybe then she’ll learn to appreciate the one friend she has left: Ty Lee,” Mai started to head to orchestra practice, “see you around, Zuko.”

Azula was in the auditorium sitting on the edge of the stage glaring at her phone when Mai walked in. When Azula caught sight of Mai she started talking, “Ty Lee is ditching practice because she has a new boyfriend and wants us to cover for her. Ditching practice for a boy! Of all-”

“Azula!” Mai cut her off.

Azula took her eyes off her phone and looked at Mai, Mai looked pissed off but Azula didn’t think it was because of Ty Lee, “what?”

“I’m tired of the way you treat me and everyone else around us. I can’t be your friend anymore,” Mai said.

“What?!”

“You’re an awful friend. You don’t care about anyone else’s thoughts or opinions, you don’t listen when people talk, and Angi forbid someone step ever so slightly out of your ridged line. You cut your brother out of your life because he did the most heinous crime of all: care about you. I’m not going to be there when you self-destruct and take everyone around you down with you.”

“Okay,” Azula replied, before turning her attention back to her phone. 

“Okay? That’s it?”

“Yeah, why? Were you expecting a bigger reaction?” Azula said, not bothering to look up, “you miscalculated how important you are to me.”

Mai stared at Azula for a second. She could feel herself get really angry that Azula not only was letting her walk away, but she wasn’t even putting up a fight trying to save their lifelong friendship. All she wanted was to know Azula cared about someone other than herself, and now that it was clear she didn’t. Mai walked away and sat on the other side of the room; she couldn’t be near Azula right now.

Azula slipped away when no one was paying attention, out the back door of the auditorium and out of the school. 

Azula didn’t show up at school the next morning. Zuko kept glancing towards the front doors of the school when he was with his friends, waiting for the first bell to ring, but Azula never stepped through.

Then, Zuko got called to the office. 

“Zuko,” the school receptionist, whose name he didn’t remember, asked him, “you are Azula’s brother, correct?”

“Yes,” he responded, now assuming the worst, “is she okay?”

“We have received a call from Caldera Medical, she’s been admitted to the hospital.”

“I-oh Agni! Do you know what happened to her?!”

“The hospital couldn’t tell us too much. We’ve called a taxi to take you to the hospital, gather your book bag and whatever you may need, we’ll tell your teachers you’ve been excused from classes for the day.”

“Yes, okay, yeah, thank you.”

“Is there anyone else you would like us to call?”

“Uh. I-I don’t know. My uncle, I guess?”

“Okay,” the receptionist nodded, picking up the phone, “just tell us if you need anything.”

“Okay. Thank you. I’m gonna go now,” Zuko said, quickly leaving the office and going out to the front of the school to wait for the taxi, completely in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of a suicide attempt

The taxi arrived and took Zuko to Caldera medical. He told the receptionist he was looking for a patient named Azula, the receptionist did some typing and told Zuko to wait for the doctor, he wanted to talk to Zuko before he saw Azula. Fortunately, the doctor arrived quickly and walked down the hall with Zuko and told him that Azula was physically stable (strong pulse, steady heartbeat, responsive to stimuli) but they have reason to believe this was a failed suicide attempt. 

“Woah, wait a second, back up. Are you serious?” Zuko said, completely taken aback.

“Of course. I would never joke about such a serious matter,” the doctor said. “We can’t be sure because Azula is uncooperative, but we are scheduling an appointment for Azula with our resident psychologist.”

Zuko could tell the room they had stopped in front of was Azula’s because Agent K was standing outside the door, keeping watch.

“I need to see her,” Zuko said.

“Go ahead. You’ll have some time alone with her before the nurse comes in.”

Zuko went into the room without another word, now being cautious because he didn’t want to alarm or enrage Azula any further than she might have been already, “hey Azula.”

Azula was lying on the bed, staring straight ahead with no expression. When she heard Zuko speak her eyes traveled over to Zuko and she frowned. She turned to lie on her side, facing away from him, “go away.”

“Please don’t make me go away. I want to be here for you.”

“Go away!” Azula said again, louder and angrier. 

“You can tell me to go away all you want, just know that I’m never going to walk away from you. I love you and I’m always going to be here and I’m always going to want to help you.”

“Lies! Leaving is what you're best at!”

“. . . What?”

“You heard what I said.”

“I’ve never left you. We’ve had problems before, but I’ve never just cut you out of my life and disappeared.”

Azula sat up straight and turned to face Zuko, “you did, Mai did, Ty Lee did. That’s fine. Betray me, abandon me, I don’t need you anyway!”

Zuko sat down in the chair next to her bed, “talk to me. I’m begging you: talk to me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I want you to be okay, Azula. I want to be here for you, I want to be able to help you, and I can’t do that if I don’t know what you need. You almost died, and if I walked out of here knowing damn well that next time you could end up buried instead of in a hospital bed, knowing I could have and should have tried harder to help you I wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself. You matter so deeply to me, Azula, all I want is to see you better.”

Azula covered her face with her hands. He didn’t realize she was crying until she moved her hands to wipe the tears away. “I don’t know what's wrong with me. I’m just so mad or angry or depressed all the time but I don’t want anyone to know because no one can know. I need to be smart; I need to be quick-witted and composed, not a wrinkle in my clothes or a hair out of place at any time. Little Miss Perfect, that’s me. But everyone hates me, my ‘friends’ leave me. It’s too much, I can’t handle it, I finally. . . gave up.”

Zuko moved closer and sat on the end of the bed. “I cannot even imagine how hard that was for you, and I’m so sorry you felt like you had to go through all of that alone. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay and we don’t have to, but what happened with Ty Lee? I thought you two were still best friends.”

“Not anymore.”

“Why? Did you two fight?”

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Okay, that’s fine. We can talk about her when and if you feel like you want to, but just know that I’m here for you. I’m here to support you and I’m here for you to lean on, you don’t need to try and be ‘perfect,’ you can be a human being.”

Azula nodded, “I know the doctor wants me to talk to a psychologist. I don’t want to, Zuko, I’m not crazy.”

“I know that no one thinks you’re crazy, but that doesn’t negate the fact that you have some deep problems that a professional can help you with. Maybe that anger you told me about is coming from a deeper problem that you don’t know about yet.”

“There’s no way I’m getting out of meeting with that psychologist, is there?”

“No, but please don’t be resistant to it. Can you please give talking to them a fair shot?”

“Can’t be resistant when I’m being forced now, can I?” 

“I mean don’t be resistant to opening up. The doctor is only there to help you, not hurt you, and they can’t do that if you keep all your thoughts and feelings inside you.”

“I‘ll only tell him what I want him to know.”

“I promise you that will not help you,”

“I’ll keep that in mind while talking to him,” Azula replied, although her tone told him she was not being serious. She went from being open and honest about her feelings, then she flipped a switch and went back to how she usually was, sarcastic, biting, acting like she didn’t care or was unaware of those around her, walls up. 

“I know you’re going to do whatever you want anyway, and I can’t stop you, I just want to tell you something first. When I was burned by our father and thrown out and brought in by our uncle, I didn’t trust a thing that a single adult said to me. Uncle tried hard to connect and get me to trust him, but I had no trust left in the world after everything that happened. He was the one that made me go to therapy, I didn’t choose it, and I resisted it for a long time. I would tell the doctor things to make her think everything was fine until one day I had a really bad day and accidentally let things slip. You know what happened after that? She helped me. I can’t explain in words how good it feels to open up to someone who’s actually listening to and understanding you with the sole purpose of helping you through whatever you’re going through. This psychologist that you’re going to see wants to help find out what’s going on with you so you can understand and deal with it better. If you still decide to put up a front, that’s your decision, but at least consider how nice it will feel when you understand yourself more and can be helped so that you don’t have to feel like this all the time.”

“I get it, Zuko.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“At least I’ll be getting out of the hospital.”

“You might not.”

“What do you mean?”

“You tried to end your life, Azula, you’re not just going to walk out of here.”

“Yes, I did, and that was obviously a mistake.”

“You could be staying in the hospital for a while, or transferred to a place that can help you.”

“Dad won’t let them commit me,” Azula said, simply.

“Dad?” Zuko hadn’t thought about his father but Azula had. The hospital must have called their father first. Yet, he wasn’t here. Maybe he knew and didn’t want to come or didn’t bother picking up the phone in the first place. “Azula, I don’t-”

“Azula?” Zuko and Azula turned their attention to the nurse who had just opened the door, “you have another visitor.”

Azula smiled, “speaking of- Oh.” Azula’s smile fell, she wasn’t expecting Iroh to walk through the door. 

“Azula, I’m so glad to see you,” Iroh said ask he walked over to the bed. “I stopped and picked up extra spicy fire noodles for you, is that still your favorite?”

“Why hasn’t dad come yet?”

“Azula-” Zuko started.

“I know,” Azula cut Zuko off, predicting what Zuko was going to say. “He’s busy. I shouldn’t expect him to drop everything.”

That was not at all what Zuko was going to say. He glanced at Iroh for help. Iroh just told Azula, “you should eat something.”

“I am hungry,” Azula took the food and started to eat. This was her favorite, she loved spicy food and fire nation food, this was the best of both worlds.

Iroh wasn’t going to tell Azula a thing about Ozai. Sure, he could tell Azula that Ozai was not going to visit her, that he was probably done with her at this point, but he knew if he did Azula would deny it, get angry, lash out. Right now, she needed to eat. As for the truth about her father, Azula would need to figure that out on her own in time.

“Aside from Ozai, is there anyone you want me to call for you, Azula?” Iroh asked as Azula ate her noodles. 

“No. No one.”

“Okay, is there anything else you want? Any snacks I can sneak in from the vending machine?”

“No,” Azula said then thought about it for a second. “Unless it has fire flakes or fire gummies.”

“I’ll go check if they have them,” Iroh said before going to get his niece some snacks.

Iroh spent the rest of the time making sure Azula was comfortable asking her a few questions but avoiding questions or statements he knew would cause a negative reaction. Zuko saw what he was doing but Azula was unaware. Iroh knew what to say and do because this wasn’t the first time he was in a hospital with an injured teen that wasn’t his kid. 

Later the night, Zuko apologized for the short notice but he was calling the derby off since he would be unable to attend. He wouldn’t be able to handle the job at the moment, he had to focus on Azula and he didn’t want to force Toph to try and handle everyone by herself, it was a two-person job. When asked why he said “family emergency” most people left it at that except Sokka. “It’s your sister, isn’t it?”

“She’s in the hospital,” Zuko told Sokka.

“Is she okay?!”

“No, well yes. She’s stable and alive and that’s what matters.”

“Is there anything I can do for her? Anything you need?”

“I don’t know if there is anything you can do for her, but I just need you to be a bit patient with me. I need to put her first and make sure she’s okay and getting better, but when she gets out, I want to rope her into our friend group. She needs a support system and more friends who aren’t going to abandon her.”

“I can of course be patient for you, babe, your sister needs help, I completely understand,” Sokka said. 

“Thank you. I’m so glad you came into my life, babe, I really am. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

“No problem. I’d do anything for you.”

“Hey Sokka, do you think that tomorrow night after Azula’s visiting hours you’d like to go on a proper date with me? We haven’t spent much time together outside of the group. I don’t mind, but I’d like a night just to ourselves,” Zuko didn’t have it in him to run the derby tomorrow but a night out with his boyfriend was _exactly_ what he needed. 

“I’d love to, Zuko”

Zuko smiled, “How about we go to the arcade then a nearby diner and late-night walk in the park? I’ve always wanted to go on a date like that.”

“It sounds perfect, Zuko.”

“Meet me at the tea shop at 5?”

“I’ll be there.”

“I can’t wait.”

The next day was Azula's appointment with the psychologist. Azula decided to give the psychologist a chance, she didn’t want to tell her too many personal details about her life and avoided any questions she deemed as such. It was her emotions, her feelings of abandonment that was the problem, that’s what she needed to know.

The psychologist spoke with Zuko and Iroh after the appointment, “I’ve diagnosed Azula with Borderline Personality Disorder, also known as BPD.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Zuko asked. He didn’t know anything about it, and he would do research, but he didn’t know how treatable it was or how easy or hard it would be for Azula to live with.

“She can be helped. BPD is a lifelong mental illness but many people who have it are still able to live long, healthy, and fulfilling lives. Treatment for BPD consists mainly of therapy. Of course, I can talk more about BPD and I can also give you materials to read up on it but right now I want to give you my recommendation on how to best help Azula. Azula seems to be resistant to therapy and there is no guarantee she won’t attempt suicide again, she is a danger to herself because of this I want to send her to Caldera Psychiatric Center. It’s nearby, I know some very good doctors and therapist who work there. I think it’s what is best for her at the moment. She also seems to have lost some friends and needs consistent people in her life like you, Zuko. It would help a lot of you made a schedule in which you consistently visited her a few times a week.”

“Of course, I’m going to visit my sister. I wouldn’t leave her alone. I’m never going to leave her alone,” Zuko told the doctor firmly.

“I would like to get her transferred as soon as possible, which would be tomorrow, you don’t have to be there but can if you want to.”

“We’ll be there,” Zuko assured.

“We want to see the place and make sure she’ll be alright,” Iroh added. 

“That’s good. What time works best?”

“Well, I can close my shop early tomorrow, but not before 5. Is that okay or is that too late to be transferring her?”

“It’s a bit later than usual but we can do that.”

“Thank you so much.”

After talking with the psychologist Iroh and Zuko went to the waiting room. Iroh filled out new emergency contact forms for Azula since her father had been unresponsive and both waited for the psychologist to get them some materials on BPD and then they went home. 

Zuko had a few hours before his date when he arrived at home, so he sat at the table with Iroh and went over what the psychologist had given them. 

_“A mental disorder characterized by unstable moods, behavior, and relationships.”_

_“Borderline personality disorder is a mental health disorder that impacts the way you think and feel about yourself and others, causing problems functioning in everyday life. It includes self-image issues, difficulty managing emotions and behavior, and a pattern of unstable relationships.”_

_“People with borderline personality disorder have an intense fear of abandonment or instability and may have difficulty tolerating being alone. Yet inappropriate anger, impulsiveness, and frequent mood swings may push others away, even though they want to have loving and lasting relationships.”_

_“It’s estimated that 1.4% of the adult U.S. population experiences BPD. Nearly 75% of people diagnosed with BPD are women.”_

Looking over the long list of symptoms, some of them fit Azula to a T such as unstable relationships that can alternate between loving someone and hating them in an instant – it was called “splitting”, impulsive and dangerous behaviors, suicide attempts in response to a feeling of abandonment, wild mood swings, and social isolation. And then there were symptoms that Azula could be dealing with that he had no idea about such as issues with her self-image. An unstable self-image affects moods, values, goals, and relationships. Also, periods of intense depression, irritability, and anger, or anxiety lasting a few minutes to a few hours. Zuko saw the intense, uncontrollable anger but had he seen her at her worst? He definitely hadn’t seen the shame and guilt that followed.

This was all a lot to take in.

“I can’t believe she’s been dealing with this by herself for so long,” Iroh mentioned as he looked at one of the pamphlets, “I just thought that she was a bit of a hothead, I never realized the extent of what was going on with her.”

“Neither did I,” Zuko replied, “how could not have seen this? I’m her brother! I used to live with her, I go to school with her, how did I not realize what was going on?”

“Zuko, do not put this on yourself. You haven’t lived with her in years, her symptoms have more than likely gotten more severe in the years you haven’t been home, and at school you only see her in small doses. It’s not enough to pick up on something like this. The only person to blame here is your father for not bothering to take care of his children, otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, and your sister would have been taken care of a long time ago,” Iroh told Zuko.

Zuko nodded. Iroh was right and Zuko knew it. Although, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. 

Then Zuko remembered he had been sitting here for hours and he was supposed to be going on a date, “hey. Do you know what time it is?”

Iroh looked at his watch. “About five after 5, why?”

“Shit!” Zuko jumped up, “I was supposed to meet Sokka at 5, I’m late!”

“You get ready and I’ll go invite Sokka inside to wait,” Iroh said.

“Thanks, Uncle,” Zuko said rushing into his room to get ready.

Iroh went downstairs and found Sokka outside, “hello Sokka, good to see you. Come inside, Zuko will just be a moment.”

“Hi, Iroh,” Sokka replied following him in, “how is Zuko?”

“Very frazzled to say the least. He’s very worried about his sister.”

“He was telling me a bit about that, seems really tough what you guys are going through.”

“It is, but I’m sure it’s much tougher for Azula. We’re both just very happy she’s going to get the help she needs.”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Sokka replied. He had no idea what that meant since Zuko never went into detail and Sokka didn’t press. 

“Sokka, I just want you to know that I’m very happy you came into my nephew’s life. He doesn’t come to trust people very much, and you’ve brought him so much joy in the short time you’ve been with him. It’s all I could want for him, and I’m glad you’ve given him that.”

Sokka smiled, “I’m glad that I’ve made such a positive change in his life. I care so much about him!”

Finally, Zuko had finished getting ready and come out of his room, “hey, Sokka!”

“Hey, Zuko! Ready to go?” Sokka asked, very excited to go out with his boyfriend.

“I sure am. Sorry about the wait, I got distracted.”

“That’s alright, I understand. Let’s go have fun!”

The boys went to a nearby arcade, Zuko got excited when they walked in. He had been to the arcade maybe a handful of times over the years. He loved to play games, but going by himself was no fun, so getting to go around to the different games and play with Sokka was going to be a blast.

Sokka was surprised, at first, to find that when it came to 1 v 1 games, Zuko was more than a bit competitive, although looking where he came from and thinking back to the potluck, it did make sense, but it also made the games more fun too. Especially when the pair finally got onto the Mario Kart machines, not only was Zuko competitive, he was really good too. Mario Kart was Zuko‘s favorite game. 

“Damn, Princess Peach, I had no idea you were so good at racing,” Sokka joked. 

“I’m amazing at racing. I played a lot with Azula when we were little, and I play a lot by myself now. It’s so fun”

“Well, you’re really good. I bet your sister didn’t stand a chance”

“Actually, we were pretty evenly matched. She’s even more competitive than me so when we would have tournaments, it always came down to the last match.”

“Damn. Well, remind me never to play Mario Kart against both of you.”

“I will never remind you of that because it would be more fun to play you and let you remember the hard way.”

“Oh, thanks, darling boyfriend,” Sokka said, tone sarcastic but with a smile.

“Anything for you, my dearest.” Zuko joked back.

They played for a little longer. Zuko used his Mario Kart winnings to get Sokka a stuffed sabertooth moose lion cub from the prizes counter.

“I love him! I’m going to name him FooFoo Cuddlypoops,” Sokka told Zuko, hugging the toy.

“That a horrible name, I love it!” Zuko laughed and took Sokka’s hand and both went to a diner to get some dinner.

As they walked Zuko told Sokka playfully, “Foo Foo here better be sitting front and center on your bed when I’m finally able to come over to your house.”

“Of course, he will. He was given to me by my beautiful boyfriend,” Sokka said before kissing Zuko on the cheek.

Zuko smiled brightly, “well I bet your boyfriend is very cool and good at games and thinks the world of you.”

“He better because I think the world of him too.”

The two arrived at the diner. Zuko and Sokka got a booth and FooFoo Cuddlypoops was sat on the table at the head. 

“FooFoo Cuddlypoops is the head of this family and we have to listen to what he says,” Sokka said, “and he says we have to share a chocolate milkshake because the milkshakes here are too big for one person to handle alone.”

“One milkshake and two straws, I didn’t know FooFoo was such a romantic!”

“He is. And he also suggested getting potato skins as an appetizer.” Sokka added.

“You just keep getting better every time you open your mouth,” Zuko told Sokka, chuckling.

“Wait till you see what my mouth can really do.”

Zuko’s eyes widened, he was taken off guard by that and after a few seconds of silence offered, “eat potato skins?”

Sokka blushed in embarrassment, obviously, he took the conversation in a direction Zuko was not ready for, “yeah,” Sokka replied, “eat potato skins.”

Zuko gently reached his hand over the table and held Sokka’s, smiling gently. “I’ve, uh, never. . . eaten potato skins before, Sokka.”

“Oh, well, I’ve eaten potato skins a few times. It can be a really good experience, it can feel amazing, but only if you’re ready.”

“I’m sure it would be. My ex tried to pressure me into eating potato skins a few times, but we never did. . . I feel like I want to with you, but not yet. I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“Zuko, take all the time you need, and your ex is an asshole for trying to pressure you.”

“I know he is, but you’re not, and I’m glad I’m with you.”

“I’m glad you’re with me too.”

“You can also joke as much as you want to about it, I’ll expect it more now that I know that’s your sense of humor. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I was just worried I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, just taken off guard.”

“Looks like you’re not the only one full of surprises.”

A waitress came over and took their order. Zuko and Sokka had to quickly scan the menu and figure out what they wanted; they were so busy talking about ‘potato skins’ they never made it past the appetizers. The waitress took their order, commented on how cute their little stuffed sabertooth moose lion cub was, and walked away.

“See? Even the waitress realizes how cute he is,” Zuko said

“How could anyone not think he was cute?”

“I mean, you’re right, but also our son is perfect and deserves all the love in the world.”

Sokka laughed at the mention of ‘our son’, “and with us, he’s gonna get it”

“Absolutely!”

The two boys enjoyed dinner and shared a chocolate milkshake, two straws, very romantic. Then they went to the park for a stroll, holding hands under the lamps, “I really enjoyed tonight,” Sokka said, “I’ve never actually been on a date before. This was great.”

“You’ve _never_ been on a date?” Zuko asked in shock, “you’re telling me the people before me who were lucky enough to be your partners never treated you like the king you are?”

“Well, dates with Suki never felt like dates, just two friends hanging out, that’s why we decided to go back to being friends. And the other people I was with I just hooked up with once and that was that and I only did that three times.”

“Well, now you have me, and we’re going to go on all kinds of dates.”

“I can’t wait!”

“Neither can I, I bet you’ll be a lot more fun to go on dates with. Speaking of, there’s a new movie coming out soon that I want to see so can we go?”

“Of course. Which movie?”

“It’s called Tui, about this girl that becomes the Moon Spirit.”

“Oh! I heard of that and it sounds fun. I can’t wait to see that movie’s depiction of the Spirit World”

“I’m excited too. However, it doesn’t come out for a month so you’re going to pick the next date since I picked this one.”

“I can think of a few things we can do for a date!” Sokka smiled. “I’m not gonna tell you before the fact obviously, I want it to be a surprise.”

“I love surprises but only when they come from you. . . Sometimes from my uncle, not often. But you? Always.”

“Well, that cause I’m so good at giving surprises.”

That night, Sokka walked Zuko home, kissing him and also tapping FooFoo against his cheek because “FooFoo wants to give his dad a kiss.”

Zuko laughed, kissing FooFoo’s head, “dad appreciated the kiss, FooFoo, now you be good for your other dad,” he told the stuffed animal, “I’ll see you soon, Sokka. Text me when you’re home safe.”

“Will do, Zuko. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, babe.”


	6. Chapter 6

The following evening, after 5:00 pm, Zuko and Azula were getting a tour of Caldera Psychiatric Center while Iroh was at the front desk filling out a bunch of paperwork for her.

The nurse was showing them around, explaining all the different facilities to them, talking about different groups and programs they had, and finally brought them to Azula’s room. Her roommate wasn’t in the room at the moment so they could be alone. “So? What do you think of this place?” Zuko asked as Azula surveyed the room.

“I hate it here,” Azula said, “I mean look at this,” she said gesturing to the room, “I have to share my room!”

“Okay, aside from having to share your room what don’t you like about being here?”

“Everything. I want to go to school, I can’t do that if I’m trapped in here.”

“Uncle and I are going to work out something with your teachers so I can bring you all your work for the week, and then bring it back at the end of the week for you.”

“Going to extremes to get me to go to therapy, Zuzu.”

“Extremes are all we’ve ever know, Azula.”

“Okay, yeah, you got me there.”

Zuko smiled, “another extreme, you’re going to see me every day. You can’t escape me.”

“Every day, huh?” Azula sat down on the edge of what was now her bed. “How long is that gonna last? A week? Maybe a month? Until you get tired of me and forget about me, leaving me here by myself to rot.”

“Azula,” Zuko said firmly, looking his sister in the eye, “every day until you get out of here, I will be here, the only exceptions will be if visiting is suspended or something serious happens. That’s it. You’re my sister and I love you and I’m never going to leave you. You’re not alone and I’m going to make sure you know that.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Azula said before adding, “also, don’t tell anyone that I’m, y’know, here.”

“I wouldn’t do that. However, I want you to tell me what to say if someone who cares about you asks why you’re not in school.”

“Tell them it’s none of their business.”

“Okay, sounds good. I just wanted an Azula approved response.”

Since they waited late to check Azula in, they had to leave soon after since visiting time had ended.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Zuko promised.

“Bye, Zuzu,” Azula replied. 

On Monday, Ty Lee sought Zuko out before the day even started because she was worried about Azula after not being able to get ahold of her all weekend. She even went to Azula’s house only to have staff inform her Azula wasn’t there. But, they wouldn’t tell her where she was, “where is she?”

“Where is who?”

“Your sister, she’s dropped off the face of the Earth and you have to know where she is because you would be freaking out if you didn’t.”

“My only Azula approved response is: it’s none of your business. Sorry, Ty Lee.”

Ty Lee looked at Zuko with the most hurt expression, “how could you say that?”

“Because Azula told me you two aren’t friends anymore, so she doesn’t want anyone else knowing what’s up.”

“Not friends?!” Ty exclaimed. “Since when?”

“I don’t know, that’s just what she said. Have you two been having problems recently?”

“No! I mean, I don’t think so. I know she and Mai got into a fight, but I was there when it happened. She’s my best friend, why would she say we aren’t anymore?” Ty Lee asked, confused and distressed.

“I don’t know. I tried to ask her, but she said she didn’t want to talk about it. I’ll ask her again later when I see her.”

“I can’t wait that long! Can you tell me anything? Is she okay? Is she sick? Or hurt?”

“She’s doing okay right now, that’s all I can tell you, and I shouldn’t have even told you that.”

“Okay,” Ty Lee nodded looking only slightly relieved, “are you going to see her today? Can you call me after you see her? Maybe if I know what I did I can apologize or make it up to her.”

“I’ll ask her what she wants.”

Ty Lee was very frustrated with Zuko's uncompromising nature but as he was Ty Lee’s only way of getting to see her friend again. She agreed, “okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll be waiting. Bye Zuko.”

During the school day, Zuko noticed Ty Lee constantly glancing over at him whenever they would pass in the halls. She wasn’t with Mai like she typically was, although, some guy in her class did have his arm around her at times, a new boyfriend probably.

Finally, after school, Zuko went to the hospital to see Azula, just like he did yesterday and just as he promised. Azula admittedly was a bit surprised to see Zuko keeping his word, and she was actually kind of happy to see him, “hey Azula. How was your day?” Zuko asked as they sat down in the visiting room.

“Long,” Azula replied, “never thought I’d find myself with too much time.”

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I have a bunch for you to do this week,” Zuko said, motioning to a large bag he had next to him, “it’s all your schoolwork for the week from your teachers. I haven’t had a chance to go to the house and grab your textbooks yet, so just do the work you can without them until I’m able to.”

“Great,” Azula taking the bag from him and quickly looking through it, “did you get everything from my locker?”

“Not yet, can you just type your combination in my notes for me?” Zuko said, handing over his phone with the notes app open. When Azula handed back his phone he said, “I’ll pick them up tomorrow.” Then he moved onto the topic of Ty Lee, “oh, by the way, Ty Lee was really concerned that she couldn’t get ahold of you this weekend. I told her where you are is none of her business like you said but she seemed completely baffled about the fact that you two aren’t friends anymore.”

“Well, then she’s more of a bigger idiot than I thought,” Azula replied crossing her arms, “you can’t just ditch someone and expect them to welcome you back with open arms!”

“She ditched you? When?”

“On Wednesday, to hang out with some guy she barely knows because she thinks he’s cute or something, I don’t know.”

“Wait, you’re mad at her for wanting to go on a date with someone?”

“She can go on a date, I’m mad at her ditching practice to go on a date.”

“I understand that, and you’re entitled to your feelings, but can you consider it might be a little harsh to completely cut her out of your life for wanting to ditch practice one time for something else that she really wanted to do? She still cares about you, Azula, she’s worried sick about you.”

“She is?”

“She is. You can’t fake the pain and fear I saw in her eyes when she came up to me trying to find out where you were, or the genuine hurt when I told her you said you weren’t friends anymore.”

Azula thought about it for a moment, “okay, fine. You can tell her where I am. See how she reacts to that, if she even comes to visit or if she’s too busy with her new boy toy.”

“Okay, I’ll tell her. I hope she doesn’t disappoint you, but I don’t think she will.”

“We’ll see.”

“Hey Azula,” Zuko said, “are you by any chance, jealous?”

“You think I’m jealous of some guy?!”

“I was going to say jealous of Ty Lee,” Zuko could tell from the look on Azula’s face that she didn’t follow so he continued, “because she has a boyfriend.”

“Zuko, I don’t have a boyfriend for the simple reason that I find teenage boys to be waste of time and therefore do not want a boyfriend.”

“Okay, sure. . . What about a girlfriend?” Zuko asked, testing those waters. Her whole demeanor around Ty Lee was just a bit out of the ordinary for her.

Azula scowled and glared at Zuko, “say something like that again and I’ll do to you what I did to Jet.”

Zuko nodded, “good to know”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“That I’ll love and support you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Zuzu,” Azula said, rolling her eyes.

“No problem, Azula.”

“How was your day?” Azula asked, not because she cared but because she didn’t want her only visitor to leave just yet.

“It was okay. I had a few tests today and a presentation and I think I did pretty well on them.”

“That’s good. . . Have you talked to Mai?”

“No, I have nothing to say to her. If you want me to I will, though.”

“No. You just had a million things to say about Ty Lee, I wondered if you had anything to say about Mai and you don’t and that’s good because I have nothing to say to her.”

“And we don’t ever have to talk about her again.”

“Good,” Azula replied.

“I’m going to bring you fire flakes tomorrow. On my way here I passed a store that makes them fresh.”

Azula smiled. “Yes! Fire flakes!” 

“I knew you’d love the sound of that.”

“Of course. I love fire flakes, and everything spicy.”

“The heat of a thousand suns can’t stop my sister.”

“Nothing can stop me.”

“Because you’re strong and driven and amazing.”

“Yes, you’re right about all of that.”

“I know. I’ve known you for your whole life, I’m no fool.”

“Debatable.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Zuko said, laughing.

Azula laughed as well, genuinely laughed for the first time in a while.

Zuko stopped by the house to pick up Azula’s things. He was told his father was home, but he was in his office on the other side of the house so Zuko should be to get Azula’s stuff and leave without Ozai even knowing he was here.

When he got to Azula’s room and opened the door, it was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere and furniture knocked over. Zuko took a step and heard something crunch under his feet, it was glass, that was when he noticed the shattered mirror and a brush among the glass, she must have thrown the brush at the mirror which caused it to shatter. He gathered all of Azula’s books and as he was leaving, he noticed a little orange bottle on the floor, it didn’t look like something that belonged in Azula’s room, so he picked it up. It was a prescription bottle, the name was inked out but he’s assuming it wasn’t Azula’s, he googled the meds and saw they were heavy-duty sleeping pills. The bottle was empty. Zuko was so concerned that Azula had tried to kill herself that he never thought to ask how. Now, he knew. 

Once Zuko left he called Ty Lee who answered almost immediately, “Zuko?”

“She said I’m allowed to tell you. She’s at Caldera Psychiatric Center. We don’t know how long she’ll be there, but she’ll be there a while.”

“Psychiatric Center? What does she have?”

“Borderline Personality Disorder.”

Ty Lee made a mental note of that so she could look it up later, “when are visiting hours? I want to visit her tomorrow.”

“After school until about 5.”

“Okay. Thank you, Zuko. I really appreciate this.”

“Of course, Ty Lee.”

“Did she happen to mention why she was mad at me?”

“She was mad that you ditched practice to hang out with some guy you barely knew.”

“That’s why she wanted to cut me out of her life?”

“I know it sounds irrational, she’s just in a rough place and I guess it felt like you were abandoning her for someone else, topped with cutting me out of her life and Mai cutting Azula out of her life, it was a lot.”

“That makes sense. I just hope I can make her understand I never meant to hurt her, and she means a lot to me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to, Ty. I think she understands now how much she means to you.”

“Thanks again, Zuko. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

Ty Lee went to the hospital directly after school. She had done some reach on Borderline Personality Disorder the night before. Ty Lee arrived at the hospital before Zuko, since he stopped to get his sister fresh fire flakes. Needless to say, Azula was floored when she walked into the visiting room and saw a lone Ty Lee waiting for her.

Ty Lee smiled, “Azula, Hi!”

“Ty Lee. . . You’re here. Where’s my brother?” Azula asked.

“I’m not sure. I’m sure he’ll be here soon. It’s so good to see you.”

“It is?”

“Yes! I was worried when you didn’t come into school Thursday or Friday and I couldn’t get into contact with you over the weekend and you weren’t at home.”

“I didn’t think you cared that much.”

“Of course, I care, Azula. You’re my best friend!”

“Why _am_ I your best friend, Ty Lee?” Azula asked. She hadn’t forgotten what Mai had said to her, no matter how much she wanted to erase Mai from her memory, “I’ve been told I’m not very good at being a friend.”

Ty Lee frowned, “did Mai tell you that?”

“She might have.”

“Don’t listen to Mai. You don’t show you’re a good friend by being nice to your friends every second of every day, if that was the case no one would have a good friend. You show you’re a good friend by helping your friend when they are at their worst. When I was 7 and broke my ankle at your house you were the first one to spring into action, getting your mom to call 911 and got me an ice pack.”

“Yeah, ice packs don’t work for broken bones.”

“They do not but we were 7 and it was the thought that counts,” Ty Lee said, “and when I was 10 and Ty Woo broke my drum set and I was distraught you bought me a new one and when-”

“What is your point, Ty Lee?” Azula asked.

“My point is you’re a good friend because you’ve been by my side and helped me out when I needed it. Now, I’m going to be by yours because I am also a good friend.”

Azula let Ty Lee’s words sink in. She smiled, but just a little, “thank you. I didn’t think you would come, but I’m very glad you did.”

“For you, I always will.”

“And that’s why you’re my best friend.”

It was at the point Zuko arrived with the rest of Azula’s books and a bag of fresh fire flakes.

“Fire flakes!” Azula cheered when Zuko walked in, “give me, I need them.”

“You’re welcome,” Zuko said handing Azula the fire flakes, “hey, Ty Lee,” Zuko replied pulling a chair over and sitting with the two of them. 

“Hey, Zuko. That’s sweet that you brought her fire flakes,” Ty Lee told Zuko as he sat.

“The food here is so bland I needed the spice,” Azula added after she ate a handful.

“How was your day?” Zuko asked Azula.

“It was better since I had some schoolwork to focus on, and my roommate’s nice today so not unbearable.”

“Who’s your roommate?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Her name is Yue. She from the North Water Tribe originally and then moved here.”

“I’m glad you like your roommate,” Ty Lee said, “I know what it’s like when you have a roommate you can’t stand, not fun!”

“Very not fun, but as long as she and I keep living the way we’re living then I have no problem with her.”

“Just so you know, since your kinda teaching yourself, I take very detailed notes in all my classes and we have all the same classes so if you ever need any help, I’d be glad to help you.”

“And if you need anything from home, don’t be afraid to ask,” Zuko added. “It’s a good thing that house is so big, this is the most I’ve been there since I moved out and I haven’t run into our father once.”

“Yeah, he’s a rarity. The only time I see him is when something’s wrong or at important events,” Azula replied.

“That’s probably for the best,” Ty Lee said.

“It is, it lets Zuko feel like a master criminal.”

“Feel like? I am, if he found me there, he’d probably call the police for trespassing or something,” Zuko said.

“I wouldn’t put it past him, that sounds like a dad thing to do.”

“Yeah, let’s stop talking about him,” Zuko said.

“Fine by me,” Azula tried not to show it but she still hadn’t from her dad and it was getting to her. “How was your day, Zuko?”

“Pretty good. Sokka is so excited about Friday he won’t stop talking about it,” Zuko said, “I’m happy that he’s so excited, I also wish that he would stop talking about it.”

“The movies or is something else happening on Friday?”

“The movies. He’s joining Suki’s team.”

“I’m shocked they want him; aren’t they a strictly girls-only team?”

“Yeah. Well, he convinced Suki and Suki convinced everyone else and Suki has been training him hard at the skate park.”

“I bet he’ll be the prettiest most badass warrior lady you’ve ever seen,” Ty Lee commented.

“Well, he’s already the prettiest,” Zuko said. “I can’t wait to see him in the outfit!”

“I need pictures,” Azula said.

“I will take so many pictures and show you all of them.”

“And, of course, I expect you, Ty Lee, to keep me updated. I know I can count on you to not spare any details.” Azula said to Ty Lee. Azula didn’t care about the derby much at all before. It was just a place for her to with her band perform but since Zuko and Ty Lee liked it so much was trying to take an interest.

“I’ll give you many details you’ll swear you were there.”

“That’s the kind of dedication I need.”

“Anything for my best friend.”

“Do either of you want some flakes before I devour all of them?”

“No thanks, Zula” Ty Lee said. “I don’t really like spicy food.”

“And I know how you feel about them, Zuzu,” Azula ate more of the flakes as the three of them talked and hung out until visiting time was up.


	7. Chapter 7

For Azula, her first weeks were spent in therapy learning how to manage her BPD in healthy ways, she decided her ticket out of here was to practice what she learned during *dialectical behavior therapy when Zuko and Ty Lee visited her. Some of the visits were good. However, not all visits were good. Zuko or Ty Lee could say something that would cause Azula to get angry, she’d put walls up, hide herself and her feeling behind sarcasm and cutting remarks, or she’d socially isolate herself by asking them to leave and end the visit herself. Only once did she end up in such a rage that a nurse had step in, take Azula away, and ask Zuko and Ty Lee to leave until tomorrow. 

Towards the end of the month, Azula was having a particularly bad day. From the moment Azula sat down Zuko could tell it was going to be bad. He tried to be patient with her as he always did but he was getting increasingly frustrated with Azula’s deflection and non-answers when he only wanted to know why she was not doing well. Finally, he just asked, “What the hell is wrong with you?” And he knew he shouldn't have said it the moment it left his mouth. The words, the tone, everything about it was wrong.

He saw Azula’s mask crumble. He could see the genuine hurt in her face as she spoke, “Dad hasn’t come to visit me.”

Immediately Zuko softened, “I know, I’ve never seen him on the visiting sign-in. I’m sorry.”

“I called him twice since I’ve been in here and he asked me to stop calling.”

“What an absolute piece of shit. I don’t know why he ever decided to be a father, he’s not fit to be one.”

“I tried so hard, Zuko. I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter. I wanted him to be proud of me. I wanted him to love me,” Azula was crying now. The last time Zuko saw Azula crying (apart from the time in the hospital when she hid her face in her hands) was when they were little kids, she was in her room, blanket around her shoulders and over her head after mom got mad at her, yelled at her, and scared her. “Instead, he hates me!”

“Hey, hey, Azula look at me,” Zuko said as he moved to sit right next to his sister, “he isn’t worth your tears. Cry so you get out your feelings and feel better, but he isn’t worth another thought. He never appreciated you, he never gave you the love and attention you deserved, you are so much better than him and you deserve so much better than him too. You don’t need to put any more effort into that man.”

“Zuko, can you do me a favor?” Azula asked quietly.

“What is it?”

“Can you get my guitar and violin from the house?” The hospital wouldn’t allow Azula to bring her piano, grand piano, or electric guitar into her room but her acoustic guitar and violin were allowed. The hospital encouraged healthy, creative pursuits such as songwriting and playing instruments. 

“I’ll make sure I try to get there by this weekend.”

“Thanks,” Azula said, paused, then asked, “is this how you felt when dad kicked you out? Also, sorry about that.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, he’s a huge homophobe, it’s on him. Also, yeah, I felt like this. It was hard because I knew he wasn’t ever particularly proud of me, but I never thought he hated me enough to completely remove me from his life without a second thought.”

“It sucks,” Azula said. 

“It does, but you have me and Ty Lee and Uncle, and if you want, I know my friends would support you and become your friends in 5 seconds flat if you wanted.”

“I doubt that.”

“They became my friends fast without knowing a single thing about me, what makes you so sure they wouldn’t accept you?”

“Because I know for a fact that Katara hates me and so does that little girl that you're friends with whose real name I never actually learned, and Suki probably does too because they know me.”

“That may be true, Katara is a tough nut to crack in terms of warming up to people. The girl whose name you don’t remember is Toph, and she doesn’t like you because she thought you were unnecessarily cruel and mean for no reason. Now, we know that’s not true, so I know she would come around and give you second chance. I never told Suki anything about you, so she may have a vague, maybe rough idea of who you are, but Suki is very nice, and I know she would also give you a fair chance. Aang is someone who gives everyone the benefit of the doubt, and Sokka is my boyfriend and is required to like you. I’m not saying you have to; I’m saying if you decide that you want to, I can talk to them.”

“Not right now, not yet, I’m not ready. Maybe when I get out.”

“Take your time, I’m not saying now, I’m saying when and if you ever want me to. I’m just giving you that option.”

“Thanks, Zuko.”

“Of course, Azula.”

Azula wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, she was still upset, the revelation that her dad didn’t and never actually loved her was hard, but this was her visit time with her brother, now she got that out of the way she wanted to talk about something else, literally, anything else and that’s what they did. Zuko talked about his day at school with his friends and Azula talked about her day, a little bit about her therapy and what she was learning through it.

Before Zuko left he gave Azula one tight hug. She wasn’t usually one for physical affection, but once in a while it was nice, and this hug had a lot of reassurance and comfort behind it, so she allowed it.

One day, Sokka went up to Ty Lee after school, by this point both Ty Lee and Mai found themselves a part of Zuko’s circle of friends. Ty Lee usually left pretty quickly on days she didn’t have orchestra but this time he was able to catch her before she left. “I need help!”

“Help? Help with what?” Ty Lee asked. She was always willing to help a friend, and Sokka was nice enough.

“Zuko’s birthday is in two weeks and I don’t know what to get him and you’ve known him longer than any of the rest of us!”

“I’ll ask Azula! She’ll know some good present ideas!”

“Azula? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“She just doesn’t really seem like the helpful type.”

“She’s very helpful, especially when I’m asking her for help.”

“Oh. Okay, if you say so. Tell me what she says.”

“Will do Sokka!”

Ty Lee arrived at the hospital, as always, smiling at Azula when she came to meet her, “Heya, Azula!”

“Hey there, Ty Lee, welcome to my humble visiting room,” Azula said, “I love that my brother is so dedicated to being here every day, but I have to say that I’m actually pretty happy he had that makeup test today. I like getting to spend time with just you for a little while.”

“I like it when it’s just us also!” Ty replied, “but today I do want to talk a bit about Zuko.”

Azula raised an eyebrow, “oh?”

“So, I was talking to Sokka and he wants to get Zuko a gift for his birthday, but he doesn’t know what to get him.”

“Okay,” Azula said, “he better figure it out soon, his birthday is in two weeks.”

“Well, he asked me for help, and I said I would ask you.”

Azula shrugged, “how should I know?”

“You're Zuko’s sister, you must have some idea of what would be a good gift.”

Azula thought for a moment before replying. “Zuko’s not a super materialistic person, if you buy him something, he’ll like it. If you make him something, he’ll _love_ it.”

“Really?”

Azula nodded, “that mask he wears to the movies used to belong to our mother, we would take that one and the one that I used and act out scenes from the play _Love Amongst the Dragons_. The masks were fragile, and mother didn’t like us using them too much so for his 10th birthday I made him papier mâché versions of the water spirit and dragon empress masks. He wouldn’t stop talking about it for the whole year, he loved the masks so much. If Sokka truly likes my brother he should know what Zuko likes, then all he has to do is make him something.”

“That sounds like perfect advice, I’ll let him know when I see him. Thanks, Azula!”

“No problem. Now, I need your help.”

“With what?”

“I need a picture of Zuko’s dumb cat for his gift but I don’t have any and I can’t ask Zuko to send me any because then he’ll know something is up.”

“Oh! I have a bunch of pictures of Zuko’s cat, sometimes I ask for pictures when I’m sad.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, seeing his cute kitten helps brighten up my bad days, do you want to see some of the pictures he sent me?” Ty Lee asked, already getting excited thinking about the cat.

“Sure,” Azula replied. 

Ty Lee pulled up a folder of pictures of Zuko’s cat and started showing pictures to Azula, explaining all the funny things the cat was doing.

Azula smiled. She didn’t like that cat, she had only met it once and it hissed at her but looking at these pictures, she had to admit Druk was a pretty cute cat and it made Ty Lee happy, so maybe the cat wasn’t all bad.

“Isn’t she just the cutest little thing?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda cute”

“She’s the sweetest cat and sometimes Zuko sends me videos of her running at top speed around his room and it’s funny.”

“That does sound funny, his cat is a part-time cocaine user.”

Ty Lee laughed loudly at that and nodded.

“Can you tell me a bit about Sokka?” Azula asked. She knew nothing about Sokka, only that he was dating her brother and it was because of that reason Azula felt she should learn more about him.

“Sure! He’s very sweet, loves to give people compliments and make them feel good. He’s very into humor, as in he tells a lot of jokes, but they’re not very funny. He’s also very respectful, he never does anything intentionally to make someone feel uncomfortable and always makes sure everyone is happy. He’s just an all-around good guy and a genuine delight to be around.” Ty Lee said then added, “Zuko also gets really happy and easily flustered whenever Sokka is around.”

“I’m glad Zuko is with someone who makes him happy.”

Ty Lee smiled, “you’re a good sister”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

Azula changed the subject, “speaking of boyfriends. . . how is yours?”

“Oh.” Ty Lee frowned, “we broke up.”

“What happened?” Azula sounded concerned, she cared about Ty Lee.

“Turns out he’s a dick.”

“Well, yeah, most teenage boys are.” That wasn’t helpful. “What did he do to you?”

“Well, since you’ve been gone some people have been spreading a bunch of different rumors about you, where you are, and what happened. My ex was spreading one of the meaner rumors. I told him to stop because you were my friend and the fact that he was spreading mean rumors about my friend was upsetting but he didn’t stop, just told me I was ‘overreacting’ and ‘didn’t know how to have fun’, so I ended it.”

Azula frowned, “I’m sorry, Ty Lee. I know he made you happy, and I’m sorry he turned out to be an asshole.”

Ty Lee shrugged, “yeah, but at least now I know he’s an asshole so I can make room in my life for someone who’s not.”

“What were they saying about me at school?”

Ty Lee shook her head, “you don’t want to know”

“That bad?”

“They're not all that bad, they’re just untrue and you shouldn’t have to worry about what people are saying.”

“Okay, I’ll trust you.” Why should she care about what people are saying about her anyway? She’s Azula!

Ty Lee smiled, “as you should.”

It was at that point Zuko came in. “Hey. Sorry, I’m late.”

“That’s alright, Zuko. It was nice to spend time alone with Ty Lee,” Azula said, “how do you think you did on the test?”

“I think I did pretty well. I’m actually quite smart.”

“You better be, my brother is not going to be a moron.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that, Azula,” Zuko assured her.

“I know. You may not be as brilliant as I am, but I suppose you’re pretty smart,” Azula said. A few weeks ago, she would have said something like this in earnest, but it was clear she was only teasing.

“No one is as smart as you are, Azula the Wise,” Zuko joked back.

That actually caused Azula to laugh. It was a small, caught off guard laughter, but she actually laughed at one of Zuko’s jokes. She _never_ laughed at Zuko’s jokes.

Ty Lee and Zuko looked at each other and back at Azula. Azula realized what she had done and covered her mouth with her hands.

“You laughed at one of Zuko’s jokes!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

Azula took her hands down from her mouth to say, “if either of you tells anyone I ever thought he was funny I will deny it and then kill you with my bare hands.”

“I’ll take it to the grave,” Ty Lee promised. 

“That is until you laugh at a joke of mine, again, in public,” Zuko added.

Azula gasped, “me? Bolster your massive ego in public? I wouldn’t dare. You get this _one._ Savor it.”

“Believe me, I am.”

“How was your day?” Azula asked.

“Great, actually,” Ty Lee answered, “today, Suki offered to teach me how to roller skate which sounds like a lot of fun!”

“Are you going to try and be a Kyoshi Warrior now?” Azula asked.

“No. I’d have to practice a bunch before I could become a Kyoshi Warrior!” 

“I’m sure you could be one if you wanted to. You’re good at a lot of things.”

“Thanks, Azula!”

“Of course, and just know that if you became a warrior, I would be your number one cheerleader.”

“I would love to see you cheering for me on the sidelines with pompoms!”

“Hmm. . . We’ll see about the pompoms.”

Both Zuko and Ty Lee laughed at the idea of Azula with pompoms cheering.

The three of them talked more, just laughing and having a good time until it was time to go. 

The next day, when Ty Lee arrived at the high school she went and found Sokka just as he was entering.

“Ty Lee,” Sokka greeted then got straight to the point, “what did Azula tell you?”

“She said that since you are Zuko’s boyfriend you will know things that he likes. You should use that information and make him something because he cherishes handmade things over store-bought.”

“Hmm. That’s surprisingly helpful.”

“Azula is very helpful when she wants to be.”

“I’m glad she decided to help me.”

“Me too! She likes how happy you make Zuko.”

Sokka gave Ty Lee a confused look, he didn’t know Azula personally but everyone knew her reputation, “this does not sound like the Azula I’ve heard about”

“Azula is much more than what people say about her. Sometimes she gets like that, but she’s amazing in so many ways.”

“I’d like to get to know the Azula you know.”

“You will in due time. Obviously not right now because she is somewhere else, but when she comes back I’m sure she’ll let you in a little.”

“Do you know when she’s coming back?”

“Not yet, hopefully soon.”

“Did Azula tell you anything else?” Sokka asked 

“Apparently, your skater boyfriend is a theater nerd who likes to act scenes from the play _Love Amongst the Dragons_ ,” Ty Lee answered.

“I love my theatre nerd boyfriend,” Sokka whispered, thinking about Zuko dressed up in a costume flaunting how great he is on a stage, “wow, I need to go find him now, I just want to hug him.”

“Okay, go find your boy,” Ty Lee said.

“See ya around, Ty Lee” Sokka said as he went to find Zuko. 

It didn’t take long for Sokka to find Zuko, sitting in the cafeteria, hurriedly finishing some homework he hadn’t done the night before. This was an at least once a week occurrence. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Hello, my beautiful boy toy.”

“Boy toy?”

“Sorry, I was just talking to Ty Lee, she said boy toy and it’s kinda stuck in my head now.”

“Y’know, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Ty Lee lately and that doesn’t sound like her.”

“Are you sure? She said that to me. . . Or, wait, did I mishear her. . .”

“I think you and your half a brain cell misheard her,” Zuko said, but with no real anger or malice in his voice.

Sokka nodded, looking off into the distance, “I haven’t seen my brain cell since the war.”

“You’re so lucky you're cute,” Zuko said and kissed Sokka. 

“I’m the luckiest guy in the whole wide world,” Sokka replied happily.

“Can you two take your mush fest to the boiler room so we all don’t have to gouge our eyes out?” Suki said with a playful smile on her face.

“She’s just jealous she doesn’t have a boyfriend like you,” Sokka replied, looking at Suki and not Zuko as he spoke.

“Eh, as long as I don’t pull a one brain celled himbo I should be fine.”

At lunch, everyone sat together and Aang started the conversation. “So, Zuko, it seems it’s someone’s birthday very soon.”

“If you think two weeks from now is soon, then yes.”

“Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday yet?”

Zuko realized he hadn’t. The past few years he hadn’t done much for his birthday because his only friend had been Toph, “not really.”

“No? Well, what do you usually do for your birthday?” Suki asked.

“Um, I usually just did something in the city with Toph then went back to my uncles for tea and a pastry,” Zuko replied, not feeling the need to add the fact that Azula would drop off his birthday gift in the morning but never stayed for the festivities always claiming she had something better to do when he gave her the offer.

“Well, if you don’t want to do a whole big thing we can all do your annual birthday plans with you! Going to the city sounds fun!” Sokka added.

“Yeah. I’ll think of something fun we can do!”

“This year is going to be great because you have a bunch of friends now!”

“I’m more excited to celebrate my birthday than I have been in years.”

“That’s awesome! We’re glad to be able to spend it with you,” Aang told Zuko.

“And I’m going to get you the best gift you’ve ever gotten,” Sokka added.

“Is that so? Well, you have Azula to compete with, and she’s tough to beat,” Zuko responded.

“Oh? Is she?”

“She is. She has gotten me some of the best gifts, made by her, for me, and Azula doesn’t half-ass anything. One year she made me these masks and they have stayed perfectly intact for years and there’s a lot of sentimentality behind them.”

“That’s really nice.”

“It was. I love when she gets sentimental.”

“Well, I hope I can beat her this year.”

“Your present would have to be the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m not saying I won’t love whatever you give me, I’m just saying that Azula set a pretty high bar year after year that has never been surpassed.”

“She might surpass it this year,” Ty Lee said. Ty Lee did not have lunch with everyone, neither did Mai but Ty Lee did have study hall during this period. Ty Lee would just skip study hall, the teacher never took attendance away, and snuck off to the library. She’d hide in the back, take out her phone, and facetime Zuko, that way she could see and chat with everyone.

“Did she tell you what she was getting me?” Zuko asked.

“No, I told you what she was getting you one year, and she has not let it go,” Ty Lee replied. “I do know it involves your cat,” Ty Lee realizing what she said covered her mouth with the hand that was not holding the phone before saying, “maybe she was right not to tell me.”

“My cat?” Zuko asked, trying to think of what his sister could want to give him having to do with his cat, “well that could be anything! Why is she so sneaky?”

“She likes to surprise you!” Ty Lee replied. 

“I know, but surprises scare me!”

“Yeah, she knows.”

“I can’t wait to see what it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dialectical Behavior Therapy (DBT) provides clients with new skills to manage painful emotions and decrease conflict in relationships


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko’s birthday was on a Saturday, he decided beforehand to go bowling with his friends and told them to meet him there at 2 pm. First, he was meeting with his sister. Ty Lee arrived at the hospital around the same time as him.

“Hey there, you two,” Azula said as she walked in. She was happy to see them.

“Hi, Azula!” Ty Lee said excitedly.

“Hey there, Azula!” Zuko greeted.

Azula handed Zuko a box, wrapped in ‘Happy Birthday’ wrapping paper, “happy birthday.”

Zuko smiled and gently took the package, “you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“But why stop? So far I’m 10-0 in the best gifts you’ve gotten. And it’s about to be 11-0”

“We’ll see about that,” Zuko said as he opened the gift. It was a shirt. He took it out of the paper and opened it up, and once he saw it, he started laughing. It was Durk’s face and it was made to look like he was in a United Forces General uniform.

“Told ya. You haven’t seen the other gifts and yet I have still won.”

“You put Druk on a shirt, of course, I love it! You made my cat look ridiculous!”

Azula smiled triumphantly, “beat that, Sokka!”

“I’m sure he’ll try, but I’m sure no matter what he gets me I’ll adore this present endlessly. I’m going to get a picture of me holding my baby while I’m in the shirt.”

Ty Lee gasped. “You HAVE to send me that picture when you take it!”

“I’ve got you, Ty.”

“So, what are you doing for your birthday?” Azula asked.

“We’re going bowling and then we’re going out to a fancy dinner downtown.”

“Twin Flames?” Azula asked.

“Twin Flames.” Zuko nodded. “None of them have ever been there before so I’m making sure they get a taste.”

“They have the best extra spicy fire noodles I have ever tasted, and I have tasted a lot of fire noodles.”

They talked a bit more about Zuko’s birthday. Then Zuko and Ty Lee had to leave to meet their friends.

At the bowling alley they traded in their shoes for bowling shoes and then as Sokka entered the names (except not actually their names and instead some dumb nickname) he asked Toph, “can you bowl?”

“Of course, I can. Just hand me a ball and point me in the direction of pins,” Toph said, annoyed by the question.

“I’ve got you, Toph, I’ll point you in the right direction,” Zuko said.

Everyone started to bowl. After everyone bowled a few times, Zuko was doing the worst and Suki was doing the best.

“I love Suki, she’s my best friend,” Sokka said, “but sometimes it is annoying how she’s so good at everything.”

“Yeah, but she’s helping Toph get better at bowling,” Zuko added, watching Suki help Toph out with a shot. Just helping her angle, it so it went a bit straighter. After 2 frames Toph fired Zuko as her bowling eyes and convinced Suki to do it.

“You’re not hurt that Toph replaced you with Suki?” Sokka asked.

“Nah, Suki makes her happy, and if Suki is helping Toph then I get to relax with you!”

“And since you’re relaxing with me, I can do this,” Sokka kissed Zuko on the cheek

Zuko smiled and put an arm around Sokka’s shoulders, pulling Sokka closer, “I adore you.”

“Get a room!” Katara, who was sitting across from them watching this play out, said.

“Oh, come on, Katara, it’s my birthday. Let me be mushy with my boyfriend,” Zuko said before kissing Sokka’s temple.

“Just ignore her, that’s what I do,” Sokka replied.

“Hey lovebird #1, it’s your turn to bowl,” Suki said to Sokka.

“On it!” Sokka said as he leaped up to go take his turn.

Sokka bowled and did well, he got a spare. Zuko bowled and knocked most of the pins but left him with the deadly 7 10 split for his second bowl. He successfully hit one of the pins but was unable to hit the other, improving from the last time he bowled.

“Go Zuko!” Toph cheered from her seat. She had no idea what he hit but she liked to hype her best friend every so often.

“Thanks, Toph!” Zuko smiled at her.

“Of course, birthday boy. You’re a bowling champ!”

“Actually, I’m coming in last so far,” Zuko said looking up at the scoreboard. 

“Well, you’re creeping up on my score, you could end up overtaking me,” Sokka replied

“Yeah, you both are doing pretty bad,” Aang, who was currently in second place, replied.

By the end of the game, Suki was got first place, followed closely by Aang who was second while the others ended up in the middle, except for Sokka who came in second to last, just above Zuko.

“Hell yeah! I’m untouchable at the movies _and_ in the bowling alley,” Suki boasted.

“Except for that time, I distracted you and you lost,” Sokka said which earned and glare from Suki. Sokka continued, “uh, forget I said anything.”

“Bring it up again and I’ll bench you,” Suki threatened, obviously not meaning it.

“I would never dream of it, Team Captain Suki.”

“Where are we going?” Aang asked. 

“Twin flames,” Ty Lee answered, “a great restaurant, it specializes in Fire Nation food!”

“I called ahead to let them know Toph would be coming with her seeing-eye dog and checked the menu to make sure they had vegetarian options for Aang,” Zuko spoke to the group.

“What's the food like?” Sokka asked.

“Their food is great!” Ty Lee answered, “Azula used to take me and Mai there for special occasions because she loves Fire Nation food, especially the spicy food.”

“Sokka can’t eat spicy food, it wrecks him,” Katara said, looking at her brother.

“It doesn’t just have spicy food, on the menu, it has 1 flame next mild food, three next to really spicy food, and no flames next to food that isn’t spicy at all,” Zuko said, he liked food with 2 flames and while Azula only ate food with three flames.

“I’m gonna stick to mild and not spicy,” Sokka said, “spicy and I don’t get along.”

“That’s fair,” Zuko said. “I only like some spicy foods, depending on what it is.”

“What made you guys choose to start coming to this place?” Suki asked Zuko.

“Well, my mom liked to take me and my sister here to celebrate. She liked this place specifically because she and my father are from the Fire Nation and she felt it was important for us to be in touch with our heritage.”

They arrived at the restaurant. 

“Here we are,” Zuko said.

“Ooo, this place looks fancy,” Sokka said as they walked inside. 

Once inside the waiter sat them at a table in the back, a few feet away from the other patrons. They knew about Badge and they didn’t want anyone to give the kids a problem. The waiter brought them water and menus and even had a braille menu for Toph. They all decided to split a few appetizers between them, got some smaller main courses so they could try a bunch of stuff, talked, laughed, and had a really good time as dinner progressed. They considered getting a dessert but Zuko said, “Iroh has a surprise for me at the tea house. I’m pretty sure that means he has tea and cake. You should all come,” Zuko turned to Sokka, “and I can finally see what you got me!”

“I’m excited to give it to you! I hope you like it,” Sokka said glancing down at the gift bag he had been carrying with him all day, tissue paper sticking out the top of the bag hiding the crudely wrapped gift.

“I’m sure I will because I know you put thought into it.”

“Thought and so much more,” Sokka replied. 

“I really do have the world’s best boyfriend, don’t I?”

“Nah, but I’m a super close second.”

“Second to who?”

“You.”

Zuko kissed Sokka as they walked.

Ty Lee said, “you guys do remember what it’s like to be single, right?”

“Sorry, Ty, my bad. It’s just nice having someone like Sokka after someone like Jet and I can never get enough of how good he is,” Zuko explained, “I’ll try to be a little more conscious of it.”

Ty Lee felt a little bad, she had an idea of what it was like to have a boyfriend you really liked, and he turned out to be an asshole. “I sorta wish I had a relationship like yours.”

“I’m sure you will! You’re a great person and an amazing friend. You just need to find someone who treats you like you deserve to be treated, someone who respects you.”

Ty Lee smiled, “thanks, Zuko.”

“Of course. My friends deserve only the best in their relationships.”

When they arrived at the tea house, it was after 5 pm and closed, so Zuko and his friends could hang out however long they wanted. The door was unlocked as Iroh was anticipating their arrival.

“Zuko! Welcome home birthday boy, did you and your friends have a good time?”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied, “we had a great time.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. All of you, come, sit, I have tea.”

Everyone pushed a couple of tables together and sat around them. Iroh brought out a few pots of tea for the kids and then went into the back and got the cake he got for Zuko, lit some candles, and brought it out to them. Everyone sang happy birthday to Zuko and he made a wish (can’t say what it is or it won’t come true) and blew out his candles. He then cut the cake, he got the first piece being the birthday boy, and then gave one to everyone else.

“So, Zuko. Outside of your super-secret candle wish, what’s one thing you wish will happen for you this year?” Toph asked. She asked him this question every year. She liked to know what cool things he aspired for in the year to come, and always tried to help him achieve them behind the scenes.

“I would really like the graduate in May,” Zuko replied.

“Zuko of course you’re going to graduate in May. You’re brilliant,” Suki jumped in.

“I think so, I hope so. Midterms are in a few weeks; I always get nervous about those.”

“That’s fair, but you’ll ace them,” Aang assured him.

Zuko and his friends continued to talk about the new year, it was the first week of January now and they were all excited to see what this year had in store for them.

Finally, as things were starting to wrap up, Sokka pulled his gift for Zuko out and handed it to his boyfriend, “happy birthday, baby.”

Zuko took the gift bag and pulled out the badly wrapped skateboard. Zuko smiled, “I wonder what it could be.” He unwrapped the skateboard when he noticed the design on the bottom. The words ‘The Blue Spirit’ was painted on it next to a painting of his mask, “did you make this?”

Sokka nodded, “picked the deck, the wheels, put it all together, and painted it too.”

Zuko was speechless. He was staring at the board in utter awe for a few moments. The amount of attention and detail and time and effort this had to have taken Sokka, “it’s perfect. You’re perfect. Oh spirits, I love you.”

Sokka and Zuko had been dating for a few months at this point but never said they loved each other, until now. “You. . . love me?”

“I-uh. . .” The weight of what Zuko said suddenly settled on him, “yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

“Oh. Wow. I, uh, I love you too.”

Zuko smiled brightly. He gently put the board down and hugged his boyfriend tightly, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

“Me too,” Sokka said hugging him back.

Zuko kissed Sokka, “I will treasure this board for the rest of forever.”

“Now, you realize I have to ask, did I beat Azula’s gift?”

Zuko leaned next to Sokka’s ear and whispered, “yes but don't you dare ever tell anyone that because she’ll kill me.”

“I promise I won’t.”

It was the week before midterms Zuko was getting nervous, but he always had his friends and boyfriend to study with which calmed him down and made him feel good about the impending tests. When he got home from visiting Azula on Monday, Iroh was waiting for him at their kitchen table. “Zuko, sit down for a moment.”

“Okay,” Zuko was worried from how serious Iroh seemed, “is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just need to talk to you about your sister for a moment.”

“Azula? Ty Lee and I were with her 30 minutes ago and she was fine.”

“She is fine, very fine. She’s been responding well to treatment and allowing the doctors to help her instead of shutting down like she used to. She’s been doing so well, in fact, that they want to let her out in small doses to go take her midterms in person next week.”

“Really? I think that great!”

“The reason I wanted to talk to you is because the hospital wants someone to accompany her while she’s out of the center. I don’t want to add stress to you during midterms week since I know how badly you stress out during that time. If you want to be the one to pick her up, take her for the test, and take her back that’s fine, and if you don’t, I will figure out something so that I’m able to do it.”

“I can do it,” Zuko answered without hesitation 

“Okay. Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just have to leave here a little earlier to get Azula and I’d probably stop at the hospital to see her after school anyway, now I’m just dropping her off.”

“I’m sure she’s going to be very happy to hear that, Zuko.”

“I bet. I know she wants to get out.”

“And if she’s doing this well, I’m sure she’ll be out for good in no time. I’m glad to know she’s doing so much better.”

At that moment Zuko’s cat Druk wandered out because she heard Zuko’s voice and started meowing at him as she walked toward him. She did this every single day, meowed at him until he picked her up, even if she was nowhere near him.

He walked over to her and picked her up, “are you excited for your Auntie Azula to move in?” He asked his cat. 

Druk put her paws on Zuko’s face.

Zuko smiled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Druk nuzzled up to Zuko and started purring and snuggling. She wanted the attention that was taken from her all day while he was out.  
Zuko smiled. He loved his cat so much. He sat down with her and pet her, “you just want attention, don’t you?” He cooed. 

“It makes me happy seeing how much this cat loves you. She doesn’t look for half as much attention from anyone else,” Iroh chimed in as he started to clean up the kitchen.

“Well, I am the one who takes care of her. Isn’t that right, Druk? I feed you and play with you and pet you and let you sleep on my bed because I love you so much! My adorable little kitten!”

Druk purred louder and playfully swatted at Zuko’s hands.

“Do you want to play?” Zuko placed Druk on the floor, got Druks mouse toy on a stick out of the box, and dragged it on the ground as Druk ran after it. He would run every time it went out of his view and try to pounce on it. Zuko played with Druk for a long time, until the cat was very tired and then crawled into Zuko’s lap and fell asleep immediately. She gets tired quite easily, especially after such a workout trying to catch the mouse invading her home!

This was Monday. So, Zuko had a whole week to tell his friends about Azula. Ty Lee also knew because Azula told her on Tuesday but they both agreed Zuko should broach the topic with their friends on Wednesday. 

Zuko waited till Friday. He was nervous about telling them. Azula was super important to him and he knew none of them liked her. Especially, Katara and Mai.

“I have a favor to ask of you all,” Zuko said when they were all sitting together waiting for the first bell to ring, “so, you know how next week is midterms week?”

“Yeah,” Katara replied for the group.

“Well, my sister, Azula, is coming back to school to take midterms and she needs friends. Now, I’m not saying to become friends with her, but she’ll probably be hanging out with Ty Lee and myself in the morning and since we’ll be with you guys she will too. Just try and make her feel welcome.”

“Zuko-” Aang started.

Zuko cut him off. “I know you guys either know Azula or are familiar with her and you probably hate everything about her but in the time she’s been away she been working on improving herself and Ty Lee and I have been her support system and she needs us and-”

“Zuko, I was going to say I have no problem welcoming her into our circle,” Aang said. 

“No problem?” Katara asked.

“Everyone deserves a second chance, especially if they are working on improving themselves! How could we turn her away?”

“Easily,” Mai replied, “Azula can’t change.”

“Weren’t you friends with Azula?” Suki asked.

“I was, past tense. I’ve known Azula for many years. I’ve watched her steadily get worse and worse. She never wanted help, she never wanted to change, and I don’t know if she can,” Mai explained.

“I think we should give Azula a chance. We gave Zuko a chance and that worked out great,” Sokka put his 2 cents in.

Zuko looked at Mai. “Not for nothing, Mai, you haven’t seen Azula in months. You don’t know what she was going through, not really, nobody did, and I can’t fault you for that. However, in the time you haven’t seen her she’s been getting better, she’s opened up and tried to help herself and allow others to help her. She is better, and she has changed. I’d appreciate it if you’d give her a fair chance instead of doubting her before she can show you, she’s better.”

“I’m willing to give her a chance,” Suki spoke up. 

“You are?” Mai asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be honest, I didn’t know Azula that well. At the movies, she mostly ignored everyone that wasn’t Zuko or the band and I didn’t interact with her at all here, I just knew of her reputation. But if Zuko and Ty Lee say she’s not the same person who earned the reputation, I believe them.”

“Thank you, Suki, that means a lot,” Zuko said.

“Thanks for trusting us,” Ty Lee added.

“Okay,” Mai said but offered nothing else. 

Katara also begrudgingly agreed to accept Azula, “but she says anything outta line or goes too far or anything and I’m outta here.”

“As long as you give her a chance,” Well, that could have gone better. But at least they all agreed to give her a chance, this was important, Azula knew that Zuko and Ty Lee were in her corner and would have her back, but he also wanted her to feel like she had a larger group of people she could depend on, people who would help her if she was down and sure, maybe his friends weren’t there yet but if they got to know Azula, the real Azula, they could become that for each other. 

After school, the pair went to visit Azula, as they often did, and as soon as they sat down Zuko said “I’m excited for you to come to school next week.”

“So am I!” Azula replied, smiling.

“It’s going to be so nice to have you around all week, even if it’s only for a few hours.”

“It gonna be good to be back, to feel normal again.”

“And then once you’re out for good you get to come back and suffer full time at the school.”

Azula smiled. “Finally!”

Zuko laughed. “Only you could be excited about school.”

“Well, I do love being presented with challenges and excelling, both of which I can do at school.”

“That’s fair, you’ve always been a huge nerd.”

“Hey! I’m far too attractive to be a nerd,” Azula defended herself. 

“Nerds can be cute, Azula, and you’re the cutest nerd to ever exist!” Ty Lee told Azula.

“You, as always, are right, Ty Lee.”

“I know, I have to be right when I have a super-smart best friend.”

“Are you nervous for finals?” Azula asked Ty Lee.

“Oh always, but whatever happens, happens. I know I’ll do fine anyway.”

“You know, we can always study together here after school, I can help you, like you said I’m ‘super smart.’ I’ll have you passing all these tests no problem.”

“My hero. How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing best friend?”

“Just pure luck.” Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee actually became friends because Mai and Ty Lee’s parents were just some of many rich people Ozai became close with in order to get their money and donations for his political campaigns. Azula was forced into friendships with the girls when they were all young because if Ozai could use or exploit his kids in any way, he was going to. 

“Then I’m the luckiest gal to ever exist.”

Azula was excited, that was good.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko brought Azula some clothes on Sunday. At the hospital she wears white shirts and blue pants, every day, she looks like a hospital patient and therefore could not wear that to school. Azula observed herself in the thin but long 4-foot mirror Yue had in their room. With her hair tied back and in her red sweater and skirt she looked like how she did before (this time with tights and boots because it was winter) always dressing professionally, like she was going to a job interview. She hoisted her book bag onto her shoulder and walked into the Psychiatric Center’s lobby.

Zuko was already there, he arrived about 15 minutes early because he panicked and got on the earliest bus, he was able to because he would rather be early than late. When Azula walked through the door he asked, “ready to go?”

Azula nodded, “I was born ready, Zuzu.”

They walked to school with each other, each holding a study packet and quizzing the other. When they arrived at school the attention of Zuko’s friends turned to them. As they approached the table everyone heard a snippet of the sibling's conversation. 

“That is wrong,” Azula said, looking at the packet and reading the right answer to the question.

“Yeah, it was a joke.”

“Was it?” Azula asked. “I was under the impression that jokes were supposed to be funny.” She said it deadpan but when he looked at her, he could see she was smiling, that was a joke of her own. 

“Azula!” Ty Lee was happy to see her at least. Ty Lee hugged her. Azula hugged her back. Did Azula like hugs? No. Did she tolerate them from Ty Lee (and only Ty Lee)? Yes.

“Hi, Ty,” Azula replied.

“I’m so happy you’re back! I know it’s not permanent, but it just feels so refreshing to see you out here with us.”

“It’s good to be back,” Azula replied.

“Hey, Azula,” Sokka said.

“Hi.”

“Do you wanna hear some of the rumors that people have been making up?”

Azula tried to say, “absolutely not” but Sokka spoke over her.

“There were rumors that you died, went to jail, that you had mono or were pregnant, that you had moved overseas to study, but people couldn’t agree if you went to the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation, my money was on Fire Nation.”

“I can’t believe this,” Azula grumbled as Sokka continued talking.

“Then some rumors were completely unreal like that you were locked away in some insane asylum or that you found some secret hideaway where you were laying low as you plotted world domination.”

Azula smiled, “ooh! I like that last one, the one about world domination, how do I make that rumor spread?”

“Give me 2 days and some photoshop and it will be the only thing people know about your disappearance.”

“Perfect.”

“It’s nice to meet you officially, Azula,” Aang said genuinely.

“Oh? Um, nice to meet you too.”

“It’s good to see you again,” Suki threw in, “it’s nice to see someone around here that doesn’t look like they’ll vomit at the sheer mention of the tests today.”

“Midterms aren’t _that_ hard. It’s everything we’ve already been tested on, on one test.”

“You only say that because you’re a genius,” Ty Lee said.

“Genius?” Katara laughed. 

“Yes,” Azula replied, “genius”

“You just sound cocky to me.”

“It’s not cocky if you’re smart.”

The bell rang and the kids split up going to their respective classes to take their midterm exams.

Azula took the entire period for most of her tests, she didn’t need the time to finish she just liked to check and double-check her answers. When she finished and went down to the cafeteria her brother was waiting. “So? How did it go?” Zuko asked.

“I aced it. Double checked my answers. How about you?”

“I think I did well. I don’t think I got a perfect score, but I know I did well.”

“Well, we can’t all be perfect.”

Azula and Zuko waited for Ty Lee to meet them and the three of them walked to the hospital together. 

Once they got to the hospital, they had to say goodbye in the lobby and Azula had to go meet with a doctor to discuss how the day went, “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow, Zuzu.”

As the week went on Azula was doing well. She was sure she was acing her tests, getting along with Zuko’s friends, Zuko even brought her some of his uncle’s spiced tea in a small thermos one morning later in the week because he knew it was her favorite. It was all really good. . . And then Azula decided that she wasn’t going to take the entire time on her 4th test of the week. Azula was very good at most subjects, but something about history just sunk into her brain and never left, so she breezed right through the test. For the first time that week, she was waiting in front of the school for Zuko, reading a book as she waited. 

Mai finished her test a little bit after Azula and when Mai walked through the front doors, she walked up to Azula. Azula looked up from her book, not sure what to say, she and Mai hadn’t spoken in months, even while she had been here Mai hadn’t spoken directly to her. Not to mention her mixed feelings about being near Mai again, “hey Mai.”

“Hey Mai? That’s all you have to say?”

“I don’t know what you expect me to say.”

“Azula, you disappear in the middle of the week, Zuko leaves at the beginning of the school day the next day, on Monday he’s back but you’re not, you’re gone for months, then you come back because you’ve changed a bit, but only for a week, and we are just supposed to accept that?”

“I’ve been going through a lot, Mai. Not that you would know. You cut me out of your life, not the other way around.”

“Yeah, Azula, because you were toxic, and I didn’t need that in my life.”

“If you don’t want me in your life then walk away.”

“I want to know where you’ve been all this time”

Azula started to get a little aggravated. “It’s not exactly your business where I’ve been.”

“How are we supposed to believe you’ve changed if we don’t know where you’ve been? Maybe you just locked yourself away in your room in Ozai’s house, that’s always what you’d do when you’d lose your head.”

“You want to know where I’ve been Mai? Huh? You want to know that badly?” Azula asked as she stood, “the rumors were true; I was locked up in an insane asylum because I was deemed a danger to myself and others. I’ve been there for months, and you know what? I’m still fucking crazy, Mai! You shouldn’t even be standing this close to me! I could just lose my mind and hurt you because I’m crazy and dangerous!”

“Well, now you sound like yourself, full of sarcasm and lies.”

“Well, it's not all lies.”

“What you said is true?” Mai asked her tone of voice making it clear she didn’t believe a thing Azula was saying.

“Sort of.”

Mai’s voice became less abrasive, “what do you mean?”

Azula looked at Mai for a second before looking away, “I tried to kill myself a few months ago, so being a danger to myself wasn’t exactly a lie, but just a danger to myself. The reason Zuko disappeared was because he got called to come to the hospital since he was the only relative, they could get ahold of. They made me talk to a psychologist who told me I have this thing called Borderline Personality Disorder and had me checked in to Caldera Psychiatric Center and that’s where I’ve been. I’ve been in a hospital working on how to cope with these issues I didn’t know I had.”

“Oh Agni. I had no idea that’s what was going on.”

“I know. As I said: nobody did.”

“Well, I’m glad you are actually getting better.”

“Me too. I’ve been feeling a lot better recently because the people at the hospital have been helping me not keep my feelings bottled up until I lash out and hurt people; and while academic achievements are still important to me, I feel like I have worth outside of that now. Every day is still a struggle to work through it all, but I’m in a significantly better place.”

“That’s good. I didn’t know if you ever would get help.”

“I didn’t either, but when you’re in that situation it kinda puts things into perspective.”

“Yeah, I imagine it would.” There was a moment of silence between the two girls before Mai asked, “have you continued to write songs while you were away?”

“Of course. Zuko was able to get me my guitar and I’ve been writing- trying to write. Not all of them are great, but I’m proud of a few of them.”

“You did write some of our best songs.”

“Thanks, Mai. But they wouldn’t have been half as good without you and Ty.”

Mai smiled as Zuko walked out to meet Azula. 

“Ready to go?” Zuko asked as he approached them.

“Yeah. I am.”

“Awesome, let’s get going.”

“Bye, Mai,” Azula said as she walked away with Zuko. 

“Bye, Azula,” Mai replied.

On the way to the hospital, when Zuko was sure they were far enough away Mai couldn’t hear them, Zuko asked “What did she want?”

“We were just talking, Zuzu.”

“Did you tell her?”

“I told her,” Azula nodded. “At first we were just kinda arguing and then I told her the whole story.”

“Do you feel like you made the right decision?”

“Not sure. I guess I’ll find out, she’s not icing me out anymore.”

“I hope everything works out, Azula. I know you two were friends for a long time, I hope your relationship can be repaired. I know how much you still care about her.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

On Friday, Azula was given a day pass that would last 12hrs. She was to be back at the hospital at 7 pm but until then she could do whatever she wanted, as long as she was still with Zuko.

“You have to come to the skate park with us!” Ty Lee said upon hearing the news that morning at school.

Azula frowned, “skate park?”

“Yeah! We go all the time; you’ll have so much fun!”

“Fun at a skate park? No, that doesn’t sound right.”

“Why not?”

“Azula doesn’t know how to skate,” Zuko said.

“You don’t? I’ll teach you! It’ll be so fun!”

“Fine,” Azula agreed although if Ty Lee and Zuko were going to the skate park she really didn’t have a choice but to join them. 

After the midterms, everyone made their way to the skatepark. Zuko gave Azula his old elbow pads, knee pads, and a helmet because he didn’t want her to get hurt and she was most likely going to fall over a few times. Sokka handed her an extra skateboard he had with him, almost as if he had been anticipating her joining them.

She put one foot on the skateboard but hesitated. Ty Lee, in rollerblades, held out her hand for Azula to take, “come on,” she said.

“You shouldn’t force her,” Katara said and added in a teasing tone of voice, “if she’s too scared.”

Azula wasn’t scared of anyone or anything. She took Ty Lee’s hand and Ty Lee essentially pulled Azula, who had both feet planted on the skateboard. Both laughed, and it didn’t last long. After, Azula started to try to skate. Ty Lee skating next to her ready to act if Azula lost her balance or started to fall, which Azula did a few times, but it was never a fall that she couldn’t catch herself on. She was always able to land on her feet and stumble a bit but ultimately stay upright. “You’re doing so well,” Ty Lee praised as the pair continued to round the skatepark.

“Skating isn’t _that_ hard,” Azula replied.

“I’m glad you’re picking it up so easily. You must just have really good balance.”

“I guess I do, I have been balancing going to school, expanding on my music, and coping with a mental illness for months, but you’re also a good teacher.”

Ty Lee looked at Azula carefully for a moment before teasingly offering, “yeah it’s definitely because I’m a good teacher.”

Azula smiled at Ty Lee and laughed.

“Your genuine laughter is beautiful to hear,” Ty Lee said. “It’s like hearing your favorite song after a long time away from it.”

Azula was silent for a moment, she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, she turned away from Ty Lee and said, “let’s skate over there,” and smoothly glided away. 

Ty Lee happily followed her best friend, and occasionally others from their group would come and skate with them when they wanted to take a break from practicing new tricks.

When they were leaving the skate park, Azula still had time before she had to go back to the hospital, so they decided to go to the Jasmine Dragon. When Azula tried to give the skateboard back to Sokka, he told her, “it’s yours, I made it for you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. Well, I got the idea of what I should get Zuko for his birthday from you, so I made this as a thank you. Check out the deck.”

“Deck?”

“Flip it over.”

Azula flipped the skateboard over and the design was a lot like Zuko’s Blue Spirit design. The mask Azula wore in the roller derby was painted next to the words The Dragon Empress. The background colors were shades of red and gold. It’s was beautifully designed. 

“Oh wow. . . Wow this is really cool. Thank you, Sokka. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know didn’t have to, I wanted to.”

“I appreciate it, it’s very thoughtful.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Azula and Sokka had fallen behind the rest of the group when she said, “I’m actually pretty glad my brother found you.”

“Me too, Zula,” Sokka agreed. 

“Don’t call me that,” Azula said. 

“Noted,” Sokka replied before completely pivoting the conversation. 

“I had a lot of fun with you today, Zula” Ty Lee said.

Zuko and Ty Lee left the Jasmine Dragon to walk with Azula back to the hospital.

“I had fun too,” Azula replied.

“This is what you have to look forward to when you're discharged from the hospital.”

“As long as I get to spend time with people who care about me, I’ll be happy.”

“Then you’re gonna be very happy,” Zuko replied.

In the weeks following midterms, Azula made a lot of progress. Seeing what waited for her outside of the hospital, not just Zuko, Ty Lee, and Iroh but others too. Sokka, Suki, and Aang made her feel at home immediately. Mai stopped icing her out and Katara ignored her (although given their history that’s about the best she could have hoped for.) She didn’t feel the crushing absence of her father, she didn’t feel like she lost her home. She felt more loved and cared for than she ever had in her former home with her father (or even when Zuko and her mother were still there.)

It was April, about a week until Spring Break, when Azula was told that in a week she could be discharged from the hospital. 

“That’s amazing! I’m so excited for you to come home!” Zuko told her.

“You’re getting out right in time for Spring Break!” Ty Lee added.

“Great. Now, I have a week off from school to master skateboarding.” Azula said.

“I know I’m going to say this and you’re probably not going to listen but be careful!” Zuko said, “skateboarding is not like learning guitar or memorizing Fire Nation history, you could get hurt.”

“I know that, Zuzu, I’m not going to be careless. What do you take me for? A fool?”

“Of course not.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise. I’m just going to be the best skater that has ever existed is all,” Azula shrugged it off as if actually achieving that goal was no big deal.

“Anyway, what’s up with you two? Do either of you have any good things you want to tell me about?”

“You’ll be able to come to my graduation,” Zuko smiled. “We’re pretty sure my boyfriend is going to be valedictorian though it hasn’t been announced yet.”

“So, you’re telling me that your boyfriend beat you?”

“Yes, he did, and I am very proud of him.”

“Love has blinded you, I’m so disappointed,” Azula teased.

“My GPA is high and I’m dating the smartest boy in school so I’m happy,” Zuko replied.

“If you can’t be the best, seduce the best and have them do your bidding. I like that plan. That’s a good plan, Zuko.”

“Azula, no!” Ty Lee said but she was laughing as she said it.

“At least she’s supportive of my relationship,” Zuko told Ty Lee.

“Sokka’s nice.” He did make Azula a skateboard unprompted after all.

“He is very nice and sweet and smart and so pretty and always warm and the best thing that’s happened to me since I got to high school.”

Azula then directed her attention towards Ty Lee, “what about you, Ty Lee? Any news?”

“Hmm, not really. One of my sisters impulse cut her hair and she cut it too short so that was kind of funny”

“Which one Ty Lao or Ty Liu?” Azula asked.

“Neither it was actual Ty Lin” Ty Lee replied.

“Is she the one who won all those swimming medals?” Azula asked.

“No, that was Ty Lum.”

“I thought Ty Lum was the dancer.”

“No, that was Ty Woo.”

“Okay. Then who is Ty Lin?” Azula asked.

“Ty Lin is my younger sister, twins with Ty Lat.”

“Okay, I know who you’re talking about now.”

“How many sisters do you have, Ty Lee?” Zuko asked.

“Too many” Azula answered for her.

“I have six,” Ty Lee responded. 

“Wow,” Zuko said, “and I thought one was a lot.”

“Nope, I would love it if I had only one.”

“Well, not all of us can be as lucky as Zuko to have me as a sister,” Azula said.

“I don’t know about lucky. Given sounds more appropriate,” Zuko added on.

Azula stuck her tongue out at Zuko in a childish teasing way and Zuko returned the favor.

Ty Lee turned the subject back onto Azulas's release, “the second night you’re out we’re having a sleepover.”

“It’s been years since we’ve had a sleepover.”

The following evenings after going to school and visiting Azula, Zuko would make another stop. He’d go to Ozai’s house and collect a bunch of stuff from Azula’s room and set them up in the spare room Iroh was going to give to Azula. He got her clothes, any framed photographs, books, her electric guitar, and anything that seemed important to her, (he couldn’t get everything, but he tried to get as much as he could) so Azula wouldn’t have to worry about any of that after leaving the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is this week :)

Finally, it was the day of Azula’s release. Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee were all there waiting for her, ready to walk her home.

Zuko was very excited to show Azula her room. The room and closet were smaller than what she had when she lived with Ozai, but for the most part it looked like her old room. Azula set up her violin and guitar and thanked Zuko for getting all her stuff. “It took me four years after I was kicked out to go back there, I didn’t want you to have to go through that so soon,” Zuko said. 

“I appreciate that, Zuko. That means a lot to me,” Azula thanked him. Having all of these things without having to go back there was a big help when it came to adjusting.

“No problem, Azula.”

“How did you get so much of my stuff?” Azula asked, even noticing that Zuko grabbed some small things that she really loved.

“I snuck into the house, took as much as I could from your room over the course of a few days. I had some help, I asked some of the staff who likes us more than our father to distract him if he came near your room, so we wouldn’t run into each other.”

“You’re sneaky, Zuko. Much sneakier than I thought you were.”

“I can be when I need to be.”

“Anyway, what’s for dinner tonight?” Azula asked, “I’m excited to eat some outside food.”

“We can get takeout. How do dumplings sound?” 

“I love dumplings!”

“Dumplings it is. Let me guess,” Zuko said pausing to think, “spicy Komodo chicken dumplings for you?”

“Yes,” Azula replied.

“What would you like Ty Lee?” Zuko asked.

“Just chicken dumplings?” Ty Lee asked.

Zuko left to get the food and Ty Lee and Azula continued to talk while Zuko was gone

“I’m so excited to finally be out of the hospital,” Azula said.

“I’m excited too, definitely not as excited as you but I’m just happy to have my best friend better and out in the world again.”

“It is nice to be out, to be able to spend as much time as I want with whoever I want, and to have all my stuff back,” Azula said, gesturing to the room. “It’s like a smaller version of my old room!”

Ty Lee said, “give me a room tour even though you have no idea where your brother put anything.”

Azula stood. “Okay,” Azula walked over to her desk, “this is my desk, where my laptop will be when I unpack.” She walked over to her bed, “this is my bed, it’s a twin bed, I think.” On one side of her bed were two guitar stands, one which held her electric guitar and one of which was empty. “These are my guitar stands. One has my electric guitar which I cannot wait to play again, and one is empty, but I will put my acoustic guitar on it.” On the other side of her bed was a bookshelf, “This is my bookshelf, it has some books and some other things, like photographs, my little globe, my stuffed Komodo rhino I’ve had since I was a baby, the skateboard Sokka made me, and-” Azula paused when her eyes landed on something unfamiliar. She picked up one of the framed photographs then put it back down on the shelf-face down. Before she turned to her dresser and closet, “that’s my dresser and closet,” Azula concluded the room tour.

Ty Lee frowned and glanced at the face down frame but didn’t ask Azula about it. Maybe she would ask Zuko later. She quickly hid the frown and smiled at her best friend, “I love it.”

“So, do I,” Azula agreed, “I couldn’t be happier to be here.”

Zuko came back with the dumplings. Even after they finished, the teens stayed at the kitchen table just talking until Azula excused herself to use the bathroom. That was when Ty Lee saw an opening to ask Zuko about the picture.

“Zuko, what was that picture that you put in Azula’s room on her shelf?” Ty Lee asked quietly.

“Which one? Why?” Zuko asked.

“There’s this one picture in this very pretty, old silver frame. I didn’t get to see what the picture was, but Azula looked sad when she looked at it and she placed it face down on the shelf where you left it. Why?”

“Oh,” Zuko frowned, “I see,” Zuko thought about just how much information he should divulge to Ty Lee. Ty Lee had stuck by Azula since they meet at the age of 6. She had supported Azula through every tough moment in her life, up to and including her time in the hospital, so he felt it was safe to tell her the whole story. “When Azula was admitted into the hospital I went to her room to retrieve some schoolbooks she had left there. When I entered her room, it was a disaster. A complete mess.”

“You’re sure that was Azula’s room?” Ty Lee asked.

“I was as surprised as you are. Clothes were strewn everywhere, her desk chair and a side table were knocked over, even a mirror was shattered.”

“What does this have to do with the photo?”

“Most of her photos of you, me, Mai, and Lu Ten remained unharmed except for one I found on the floor in a shattered picture frame. It was of me and mom sitting on the couch and mom is holding Azula. I’m 2 years old and Azula’s just a baby. I took the photo back with me that day and when I was setting up her bookshelf, I put that on it since it was the only picture with mom. I thought maybe the frame had been broken by accident but maybe, like the shattered mirror, it was on purpose.”

“Oh. . . Azula never talked about your mom much to me. Maybe she doesn’t like her very much.”

“She doesn’t talk about mom to anyone. After mom left Azula and I got into a huge fight, Azula and I argued a lot before too but it was nothing like this, this was bad. We never talked about her again, not with each other.”

“I take it that she’s a sore subject that I should avoid with Azula.”

“Probably for the best to avoid it, yes. Thanks for telling me. I’ll take the photograph back later.”

Ty Lee refrained from replying because Azula was coming back, she pretending to be engrossed in a completely different conversation. 

“What’d I miss?” Azula said sitting down at the table again.

“Zuko said I can do his makeup this week when we have a sleepover,” Ty Lee said.

Zuko glared at Ty Lee before saying, “Yes, she can do my makeup but no pictures.”

“Really, Zuko? Getting into makeup?” Azula asked. “Probably for the best, you don’t have my natural beauty.”

“Hey, Zuko is plenty beautiful, but a little makeup never hurt anyone,” Ty Lee said, “even the most beautiful people in the whole wide world look cute with some makeup added on.”

“Well, you can tell him that. I’m his sister, it’s my job to be brutally honest, that’s what family is for.”

Ty Lee looked at Zuko, “you are beautiful and I know you said no pictures, but I think you should video chat Sokka because he will propose to you on the spot.”

Zuko laughed, “no pictures but I will face time Sokka. I mean it’s only fair after I’ve seen him all dolled in makeup a bunch.”

“He does look cute as heck in that makeup”

“And he’s all mine, Ty Lee,” Zuko said.

“Yes, I’m abundantly aware of that.”

“Literally everyone who has ever met you or Sokka is aware of that,” Azula added.

“Sometimes Sokka is the definition of the ‘I have a boyfriend’ meme I see online.” Ty Lee said.

“He’s not that bad,” Zuko replied, “and even if he was that’s good, everyone should know he is taken.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about anyone trying to steal your bisexual disaster of a boyfriend,” Azula commented.

“Especially not me,” Ty Lee added, “he’s not my type.”

“What your type?” Azula asked.

“Basically, anyone who isn’t dating my friends,” Ty Lee answered.

“Good to know,” Zuko responded.

“Now, I should start heading home before it gets too dark out. I will see you two tomorrow” Ty Lee said.

Zuko and Azula said, “good night” to Ty Lee before Iroh drove her home.

The next day, Azula was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red button-down shirt tucked into a skirt and her hair was tied back. Azula frowned. There was a knock at her room door. “Ready, Azula?” It was Ty Lee. 

“Give me a minute,” Azula snapped. She ripped off her shirt and skirt replacing them with a tank top and pajama pants then opened her bedroom door. “Help me decide what to wear.”

“I’d love to,” Ty Lee said, immediately going to the closet to look through Azula’s clothes. Ty Lee considered all her options before pulling down a black tank top, a deep red sweater, and Azula’s favorite pair of black jeans. “I think these will look cute!”

Azula looked at it, “Yeah, I think you're right.”

“If I’m good at nothing else I’m good at picking clothes.”

Azula changed into the clothes Ty Lee picked and then changed her hairstyle to a half up half down style.

They were taking the bus that day so Azula had to steal Zuko’s metro card before they left. The two girls made it to the bus stop just in time to hop on.

The first stop was a little bake shop where Ty Lee liked to get muffins, the best muffins Azula had ever tasted. Next was the city’s science museum, the girls spent hours in the museum, jumping from activity to activity. Who knew learning about science could also be fun? 

When they left the museum, they decided to get some food since they were hungry. They spotted a little family-owned restaurant nearby. Neither of them had ever been there but they decided to give it a shot. It was a cozy casual restaurant that specialized in Earth Kingdom cuisine. A waitress seated them and handed them menus and left to get the girls water while they decided what they wanted.

“So, did you like the museum?” Ty Lee asked as she looked over the food.

“I did. It’s been a while since the two of us did something together that was just for fun.”

“You need some fun in your life. Lucky for you, I know all about having fun.”

The waitress walked over giving them water and the two girls ordered. Ty Lee ordering noodle soup and Azula getting some roast duck with a spicy sauce on the side. 

“Is there anything about you that isn’t spicy?” Ty Lee teased when the waitress walked away.

“Hmm. My brother.”

Ty Lee laughed “I said about you, Azula!”

“Oh. Then no, not a thing.” Azula said then asked, “where would you like to go when we are done here?”

“There’s an ice cream stand down by the water that sells the best ice cream I’ve ever had so we’re going there for dessert and a nice view of the sunset on the water.”

“A perfect way to end the day.”

Ty Lee smiled and took a sip of her water. She was happy Azula was enjoying the day, that’s all she wanted. They continued to talk about what Ty Lee had planned for tonight. Since Azula had missed out on many scary movies while in the hospital, Ty Lee had downloaded some of the best horror movies (including ones that Azula had already seen but were SO GOOD) to marathon. 

While they watched the movies Ty Lee was doing Zuko’s makeup, as discussed, but wanted to do Azula’s too. Azula agreed. Azula mentioned wanting a job so she could buy a piano. When it got closer to the election, she, of course, was going to contact whoever decided (if anyone decided) to run against her father and work for them. She does have campaigning experience after all, but until then she would need to put a resume together and find another job, maybe at a music store. Music was a passion of hers.

“Oh, well, if that’s the case I’ll see if I can help you out with that,” Ty Lee said as she blended Zuko’s eyeshadow. “I think my oldest sister’s boyfriend either owns a music shop or is best friends with someone who owns a music shop. I’ll see if he can get you an interview.”

“You can do that? Awesome! Thank Ty something or other for me,” Azula said 

“Ty Liu” Ty Lee filled in. 

“We both know I’m not going to remember that.”

“You could if you tried.”

“I don’t know how you keep track of all of them, they have nearly identical names.”

“Well, I don’t usually think about the first parts of their names I just think about the last part.”

“Even so, nearly identical, but no matter what, I’ll always know which one is you and that’s what matters, right?”

“If you ever call me by any of my sisters’ names our friendship will be suspended for an undetermined number of business days. Weekends don’t count, weekends are for fun.”

Zuko laughed.

“Don’t laugh, hold still, I’m almost done,” Ty Lee told Zuko.

“Sorry, sorry,” Zuko apologized, trying to keep still. 

Ty Lee finished her blending and smiled at the results. She quickly put a little eyeliner and lipstick on Zuko, and convinced him to let her put some false lashes on him. Finally, she took a step back and marveled at her work. “Wow. . . You look stunning,” Ty Lee told Zuko.

“Yeah, Ty Lee certainly did a good job,” Azula agreed.

“Here, look,” Ty Lee said, handing Zuko a mirror.

“Wow,” Zuko said looking at himself in a mirror. “I have to call Sokka.” Zuko picked up his phone and FaceTimed Sokka.

Sokka was in the middle of a mission on his videogame when he saw his phone light up. He didn’t even need to look at the name to see who it was, so he answered it and propped it up so that he could look once he completed the mission. “Hey, baby, what’s up?” Sokka asked, eyes glued to his videogame.

“I just wanted to call- Sokka, can you actually look at the phone?”

“You called me right in the middle of a mission, I promise as soon as I finish, I will look at you.”

“I take back what I said, your boyfriend is the worst,” Azula said.

“Azula, Zuko’s done this before, and he knows whenever he calls me during a mission once I finish, I will pause and give him my complete, undivided attention,” Sokka said. 

“If I had a boyfriend, he would never.”

Sokka sighed and slumped back a bit against his chair, “how are you, babe? How was your day?” he asked, just trying to ignore Azula’s last comment.

“Here, Azula, give me your face,” Ty Lee said seating herself in front of Azula and moving her makeup closer so she could begin work on Azula. 

Meanwhile, Zuko spoke to Sokka, “not bad. I had work today and work was the same always. It would be slow and then out of nowhere super busy, customers come in waves. Now I’m hanging out with my sister and Ty Lee, scary movie marathon.”

“That sounds like fun. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Are we still hanging out tomorrow? I miss you.”

“Of course!” Zuko replied, “I’d never turn down an opportunity to hang out with you.” 

Sokka finally finished his mission and clicked through the winnings before pausing the game. “You’re the- holy crap,” Sokka said as he finally picked up the phone to look at Zuko, “Zuko. . . you look incredible.”

“Ty Lee did my makeup,” Zuko said.

“I- wow,” Sokka was completely dumbfounded. He was smiling and didn’t even realize it as he looked at the makeup. “I just- just wow”

Zuko smiled, Sokka’s dumb, speechless smile was so cute. “Sokka speechless,” Zuko said, “never thought I’d see the day.”

“Stop, you can’t just FaceTime me looking like that and expect me to have something witty to say! It doesn’t work like that. My brain breaks when I see cute men in makeup, and by cute men I just mean you.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you with all my heart and I would give anything to be covered in your lipstick right now.”

“And I would love to cover you in my lipstick.”

“. . . I have lipstick at my house that you can put on when you come over if you want to.”

“Is it yours or Katara’s? Cause I don’t think your sister would appreciate us stealing her stuff.”

“No, it’s mine. I use it for my movie makeup. Suki recommended it to me!”

“Perfect!”

“How did I get so lucky as to have you as my boyfriend?”

“You were your kind and lovely self, that’s how.”

“We get it, you two are in love. If I hear either of you say one more mushy thing I’m going to throw something,” Azula said as Ty Lee worked on Azula’s contour.

“You will throw nothing because I’m doing your makeup,” Ty Lee said.

“I will throw.”

“Azula, you're just jealous you aren’t in a loving relationship like me and your brother,” Sokka said.

“I got out of a hospital 2 days ago, what makes you think I want to be in a relationship with some dude I hardly know?” Azula spoke, without fully realizing it was Sokka she was talking to.

“. . . Hospital?”

“. . . What?”

“You said you just got out of the hospital,” Sokka repeated Azula’s words back to her.

“I said nothing of the sort. Zuko, I think your boyfriend is hard of hearing, or maybe the connection is really bad.”

“That’s not-” Sokka started but Zuko cut him off.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“My phone is about to die,” Zuko lied, “I have to go charge it.”

Sokka was very skeptical but didn’t press any further, “that’s fine, babe. I love you; I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Ty Lee, bye Azula.”

“Bye,” Azula and Ty Lee said.

“Bye, baby,” Zuko said before hanging up.

“Why did you say that?” Ty Lee asked.

“I forgot I was talking to Sokka,” Azula answered.

“It’s alright because Zuko is going to completely avoid any questions about this when he sees Sokka tomorrow. Isn’t that right, Zuko?” Ty Lee asked, never once looking away from the makeup. She was working on Azula’s eyeshadow now.

“Of course. Your mental health is your business, Azula, and no one else’s”

“Thanks,” was all Azula responded before she quietly let Ty Lee continue her makeup. She was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed at the possibility of messing things up. She didn’t like feeling out of control, especially when she worked so hard for months to gain any control at all.

“Are you okay?” Ty Lee asked Azula quietly.

“I don’t think so,” Azula responded just as quietly.

Ty Lee put the makeup down and took Azula’s hands, “what do you need?”

“I-I don’t know,” Azula said, gripping Ty Lee’s hands a little tighter, “just don’t leave.”

“Never,” Ty Lee replied.

“Can we get ice cream from the freezer?”

“You two stay,” Zuko said getting up, “I’m on it.”

“Thank you, Zuzu.”

“No problem,” Zuko left the room and came back with bowls, spoons, and the gallon container of ice cream.

The three of them ate their ice cream and Azula encouraged Ty Lee to finish the makeup because “You’re already half done with it, you may as well finish and make me prettier than Zuko.”

“If you’re sure,” Ty Lee said picking up the makeup again and getting back to work.

“If you think I’m going to settle for being the second hottest sibling you’re sorely mistaken,” Azula responded, smiling. She still wasn’t great, but ice cream and stability were at least helping her keep composure.

“I’ll still think you’re the cutest sibling. No offense, Zuko,” Ty Lee said.

It was at this point that Druk, who had been sleeping on Zuko’s bed, woke and stretched. Druk walked over to Zuko and rubbed her face against Zuko’s arm to get his attention. 

“Hey there,” Zuko smiled, petting his cat. “Have a good nap?”

Druk took this opportunity to hop into Zuko’s lap and rub up against Zuko’s stomach because she didn’t feel like the petting was sufficient attention.

“I suppose your cat is kind of cute,” Azula said, watching the cat interact with her brother from the corner of her eye.

“How can anyone think my baby isn’t cute?” Zuko asked, petting his cat.

“I’ve just never been a pet person.”

“You’ve never wanted a cat or dog? Or a fire ferret?” Ty Lee asked.

“Not really. Even if I did want one dad would have never let me get one, so I just became a 'no pets' kind of person.”

“Yeah, but our father sucks and uncle doesn’t, that why I was able to get Druk.”

“Why did you end up getting Druk anyway?”

“Uncle suggested I get a dog to help with my anxiety and depression, in addition to therapy. When we got to the shelter, however, I wandered into the cat section and fell in love with little Druk immediately.”

“As long as the furball makes you happy, that’s what matters.”

“She does. I love her and she loves me, don’t you?”

Druk responded with her purrs.

“I like her colors,” Azula added.

“I know red is your favorite color.” Zuko replied to Azula and started saying to Druk, “You hear that, Auntie Azula thinks you’re so cute!”

“What if I just dyed my hair?” Azula said suddenly.

“What color?” Ty Lee asked. “Red?”

“Yes.”

Ty Lee paused sat back and looked at Azula. “Hmm. I think you’d look good with red hair!” Ty Lee said before leaning back in and continuing her work.

Azula smiled, “you’re just saying that.”

“I would never lie to you, Azula.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Would you help me when I do it?”

“Sure!”

“I can help too,” Zuko said, “if you need it.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Zuzu, I might need the extra hand.”

“I’ve got two for you,” Zuko said then held up Druks little paws, “and Druk has two paws if you need them.”

“I’m sure Druk’s paws will be my most valuable asset in hair dying,” Azula agreed. Druk was elated to be playing with Zuko and started to wiggle to get out of Zuko’s hold so she could start jumping around.

“Alright,” Zuko said, standing, “someone wants to play.”

Zuko played with Druk until Ty Lee announced she was done with Azula.

“Come take a look, Zuko,” Ty Lee said as she handed Azula a mirror.

“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself, Ty” Zuko said as he looked at his sister’s makeup.

“I love it,” Azula said, marveling at everything Ty Lee did.

Ty Lee smiled and grabbed her phone, “I have to take a picture!”

“You’re only allowed if you’re in the picture with me.”

Ty Lee moved to sit next to Azula and took a selfie of herself and Azula and then a few more.

Azula looked at the pictures, “send those to me.”

Ty Lee sent Azula the picture and looked to Zuko, “are you sure you don’t want me to take a picture of you? I’d love to have one of you and Azula.”

Zuko looked at Ty Lee and then Azula and thought about it. “. . . Fine, one picture with Azula but it’s only for you and goes to nobody else. . . Except maybe Sokka.”

“Yes!” Ty Lee took a picture of Zuko and Azula together.

“Let me see,” Zuko said before Ty Lee showed it to him, “aww, wait, Azula we look cute.”

“If you, either of you, ever want your makeup done again I’d be happy to help.”

“I’ll definitely be having you do my makeup again,” Azula said.

“Maybe. We’ll see,” Zuko added.

“Just think about it, Zuko, when it comes to prom night,” Ty Lee responded.

“I’ll think about it,” Zuko replied.

“If you wear makeup to prom your boyfriend will combust,” Azula told him.

“I’m considering it,” Zuko said.

Druk wandered up to Azula and started rubbing against her, “Oh. Hello there.” Azula said looking at the cat.

“She wants you to pet her,” Zuko said.

Azula reached down and rubbed the cat’s head a little bit, but Druk wouldn’t stop rubbing. “She needs you, Zuko.”

“Come on, Azula. She wants some pets from you.”

“. . . Fine, I guess I can pet her a little.” Azula relented. She sat on the floor and gave Druk more pets and the cat started purring loudly.

“See,” Zuko smiled, “she loves her Auntie Azula’s attention.”

“I suppose this is okay.”

“You look super cute with Druk,” Ty Lee said.

“Excuse you, I look super cute always.”

“Of course, my bad. I meant you look even cuter with the cat than you usually do.”

“That’s better. You should sit with me and we can finally watch these movies we have been neglecting this whole time.”

Once it got late enough Azula grabbed a bunch of pillows and blankets for her and Ty Lee to sleep on in the living room and then the siblings both wiped off the makeup and washed their faces.

Zuko and Druk slept in Zuko’s room. Meanwhile, Azula and Ty Lee, in the living room, talked quietly about nothing in particular until they both finally fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ty Lee had to leave kind of early because her parents wanted to take all the girls out for some sort of ‘family day’ and they weren’t going to let her out of it, “are you going to be alright?” Ty Lee asked Azula as she got her stuff together.

“Me? Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m feeling better than last night. Thanks for being there. I’ll text you if anything happens, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Ty Lee gave Azula a big hug before she left.

Zuko woke up not long after that. Azula and he had breakfast together and he reminded her that he would be spending the day with Sokka but was a phone call or text away if she needed him. Then, said bye to Iroh and Azula and left to meet Sokka while Azula worked on her resume.

Zuko knocked on the door and Katara answered, “Hi, Katara”

“Hey, Zuko, my brother’s upstairs getting ready, you can go right up,” she said, letting Zuko in.

“Thanks a bunch,” Zuko said as he wandered upstairs. Sokka was in the bathroom getting ready for the day. So, Zuko just leaned on the doorframe until his boyfriend noticed him.

When Sokka saw his boyfriend in the doorway he smiled. He walked over to him and kissed him before saying hello.

“Hey there handsome, how’s my favorite boyfriend?” Zuko asked.

“Much better now that you’re here, I loved that picture of you Ty Lee sent me. You looked so good in the makeup, I mean don’t get me wrong, I love how you look without it too but with it, fuck, I didn’t have words!”

Zuko kissed Sokka again and gently rested his forehead against Sokka’s when they stopped. “You’re absolutely perfect, never change.”

“I never plan too”

“Now c’mon, let’s go hang out”

Sokka took Zuko’s hand and the two went out to the city.

They went to the arcade first but for lunch, since it was such a good day, they decided to get some food truck food and eat in Fire Fountain Park.

“I love the summer,” Zuko said, just soaking up the sun after they ate. 

“But it’s spring.”

“Yes, but it feels like summer and I love it.”

“You and I will have to go to the beach this summer, you seem like a beach guy,” Sokka said, just kind of marveling at how Zuko looked with the sunshine on his face.

“If you’re willing to travel to the Fire Nation, we could go to Ember Island Beach.”

“Did you go to Ember Island when you were younger?”

“A lot. We have a house on the beach, but we haven’t been in years.”

“Well, I can’t wait to go back with you and have a blast.”

“Neither can I” Zuko said leaning over and giving Sokka a kiss just because he could.

“. . . Hey babe, can I ask you something?” Sokka said.

“Sure.”

“Has Azula really been in the hospital this whole time?”

Zuko frowned, “I can’t talk about this, Sokka.”

“So, she was”

“Stop.”

“I’m not going to press.”

“If Azula wants you to know anything, you’ll know. If she doesn’t, don’t ask her or me or Ty.”

“I won’t. I’ll leave it alone.”

“Thank you.” Zuko changed the subject and the two continued to talk for a bit before Sokka walked Zuko home.

Zuko went inside and found Azula wrapped up in a blanket on the couch drinking a cup of tea. “Hey Zuzu, welcome home.”

“Hey Azula, how are you?”

“I’m okay, Iroh made me my favorite tea so I’m doing good,” Azula replied, taking a sip. “How was your time with Sokka?”

“It was so much fun, I had such a great time, I love him so much.”

“I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks, Azula.”

Azula sat quietly for a second, “I can talk to you, right? We’re siblings, we trust each other.”

Zuko sat down next to Azula, “Of course.”

“How did you y’know. . .”

“I’m gonna need a bit more than that” Zuko prompted.

Azula sighed, “how did you know. . . that you were gay?

“Oh, um,” Zuko said, he wasn’t expecting that. “Well, it took a while for me to notice because ‘being gay’ wasn’t a thing in our house, I didn’t know you could be gay for years, all I knew is that while boys in my class were fawning over girls, I played along but I didn’t really understand, I didn’t feel the same way. Then, when I was 13, I saw Jet and I understood, the way those boys felt for girls, I felt for boys.”

“Were you scared?”

“Yeah, a little, but only because I knew how dad would react if he found out. But after he found out I realized it was worth it to go through all that because I’m much happier now with Sokka than I would be if I was still with him, still hiding myself,” Zuko said. “Why’d you ask?”

“No reason.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Am I sure about anything anymore?”

“You’ve grown, you can be sure about that. From the things you’d say when we were young to telling my boyfriend and me that you’re happy we’re together.”

“Yeah. . .” Azula looked down into her teacup, “I did some awful things before.”

“The point I’m trying to make is I’m very proud of how far you’ve come, all that is in the past, what matters is who you are now.”

Azula hesitated before speaking, “. . . I think I might be a little gay for Ty Lee.”

“A little?”

“I think I might be gay for Ty Lee.”

“I think Ty Lee is perfect. She cares so much about you.”

“I’m just nervous about liking her.”

“What makes you nervous?”

“I know she cares deeply about me, but I don’t know if she would ever feel the same way as me. She’s seen me at such low points, she knows me so deeply, and I know she’s still here and she still cares about me. . . I just don’t know that she would ever be capable of. . . of loving me like that.”

“I can’t say how she will react, but I will tell you that you deserve someone who loves you completely when you’re at your best and your lowest, you won’t know if that’s Ty Lee until you talk to her.”

“I know,“ She stayed silent for a moment longer before she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper, “I’m scared of losing her.”

Zuko nodded. “That’s a reasonable fear but let me tell you, you can’t lose Ty Lee. When you didn’t show up at school on Monday, Ty Lee was so insistent that I tell her where you were, it took a while for me to convince her I had to talk to you first.”

“It did?”

“It did. She also talked about you a lot to our friends, especially when they were getting to know her because you had such an impact on her life after being her friend for so many years.”

“She’s so great,” Azula could feel herself starting to get emotional, “I’m so lucky she’s my best friend.”

“She should know that this is how you feel, even if she does know it, she should hear you say it.”

“Or, and this is a big or, I could keep it to myself.”

“You could but you shouldn’t”

“But I _could"_

“Azula, Ty Lee never hesitates to tell you how she feels about you, how pretty she thinks you are, how smart she thinks you are, how _brave_ she thinks you are, return the favor.”

Azula let out a huff, “I hate when you’re right. Get out of my face with your facts.”

Zuko smiled. “I’m often right you know.”

“You’re sometimes right.”

“Well, I know a lot about all this so if you ever want to talk to me about being gay, coming out, or any of that, feel free to talk to me about it or ask questions. Whatever you need.”

“I appreciate you, Zuko. Even if there are times when I don’t seem like I appreciate you or I’m a little rough around the edges toward you, just know I appreciate you more than you could possibly know.”

“I know you do, Azula. You should know that I appreciate you too, when you’re at your worst, when we’re at each other throats, I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else other than who are you, baby sister.”

“I love you, Zuko. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Azula. I would lose my mind if I ever lost you.”

Azula smiled and put her teacup down, opening her arms, “you are allowed one hug because you got too deep in my feelings.”

Zuko took Azula up on that immediately and hugged her tightly.

Azula picked back up her tea, “just know that because you said that you’re never going to be able to get rid of me now.”

“Good because I meant it.”

“Good, because I’m going to make you regret meaning it,” Azula teased.

“Oh no,” Zuko joked, “and it’s too late to take it back!”

“It is. You said the words and you can’t take them back.”

“Hey, Azula?”

“Yeah, Zuko?”

“It’s been a while, do you wanna play MarioKart?” Zuko asked.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun!”

“I gotta warn you, I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“If you did, I would be offended.”

Zuko cued up the game, Zuko maining as Princess Peach and Azula as baby Mario.

Since Zuko knew it had been a while since Azula played, he didn’t do his absolute best against her, but he still played hard, letting her win just a few races so that she would be more inclined to play.

“Oh, Zuzu, you really need to practice, it’s almost too easy to beat you,” Azula taunted. 

“I guess I do. Maybe you’re just me meeting my match.”

“Don’t feel too bad, after all, I am the best at everything I do,” Azula smiled.

By the end of the week, Azula hadn’t got a chance to hang out with Ty Lee but she had gotten a job at the local music store like she had wanted to, thanks in part due to connections from Ty Lee.

On Sunday, when Azula was dying her hair was the next time she saw Ty Lee.

“Hey, Ty! Welcome to my makeshift hair salon,” Azula said when she let Ty Lee into the house. Azula was already wearing a garbage bag with three holes in it, one for her head and two for her arms, to protect her clothes from the dye. 

“Hey, Azula. Happy to help!” Ty Lee followed Azula into the bathroom. Azula and Ty Lee put on disposable gloves and Ty Lee helped Azula cover all of her hair in the dye, easily covering any strands Azula couldn’t see or reach. 

“Do you have a shower cap you don’t mind getting covered in hair dye?” Ty Lee asked.

“No. Shit. Is that necessary?” Azula asked.

“Maybe not,” Ty Lee replied, “I’ll be right back.” Ty Lee ran down to the kitchen and came back with cling wrap. She wrapped Azula’s hair in the cling wrap, so it was all covered. Now to just wait 1-2 hours and rinse. 

As they waited for the timer to run out, they sat in Azula’s room, talking and watching YouTube videos together just to have fun and pass the time. Once the timer went off Azula rinsed out her hair and blow-dried it so she could see how nice it looked. It looked perfect! She practically ran into the bedroom to show Ty Lee.

Ty Lee gasped, “Azula! Your hair looks amazing!”

“You like it?” Azula asked, spinning to give Ty Lee a 360 view.

“I love it, you look great!”

“Thanks to you, you helped me get all the hard to reach spots!!”

“Happy to help!”

“I’m really happy you’re in my life, Ty Lee. You make me better. I wouldn’t want anyone else as a best friend!”

“I wouldn’t either. I’m the luckiest girl in the world”

Azula paused for a moment before responding to Ty Lee. “. . . Hey Ty, could I maybe talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“So, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things and trying to figure myself out. I feel like I’m coming closer to a good understanding of who I am and who I want to be and who I feel most comfortable as, hence my change in hair and clothes.”

“That’s great. You’re becoming who you are meant to be rather than who someone else wants you to be!”

“And part of that is, well, I think I might be gay.”

“Really?” Ty Lee asked. “I would have never expected you.”

“Really? Why?”

Ty Lee shrugged. “I just thought you were straight, mostly because you said you were.”

“Well, I thought I was because dad didn’t allow anything but that.”

“I’m glad you can be who you are. I fully support you!”

“Thank you! I’m glad to hear that. I need support from my friends.”

“Well, everyone we know will be behind you. I mean, they all support Zuko, Sokka, and me.”

“You?”

“Yeah, I’m bi”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, well, I only ever really dated one person, but I like both guys and girls.”

“That’s good to know. I like knowing things about you”

“You do know most everything about me”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. . . Uh, are you hungry? I’m hungry. Do you want snacks?”

“Yeah, sounds good!”

“Great” 

Azula had built up the nerve to tell Ty Lee how she felt but lost it once she had gotten out that she was gay. Feelings were always hard for her. They weren’t a weakness, she knew this, but divulging too much of how she felt still felt wrong. She had opened up, told Ty Lee personal information, and she knew she had to tell her more, but she couldn’t do it; not yet, not today, not right now.

Azula just grabbed random bags of chips and packages of cookies and walked back into the room. 

“Welcome back, Azula,” Ty Lee smiled as Azula walked back in with the snacks, oblivious to Azula’s current inner turmoil.

“Snacks,” Azula said, holding out the bags of cookies and chips to her friend.

“Yum!” Ty Lee said taking the snacks from her friend’s hands.

The night ended and Ty Lee went home feeling closer to Azula.

The next morning, Azula was going back to school. She fixed her hair, put on her Twin Suns shirt (a girl punk band she loved and one of her inspirations for starting her own band), a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket in case it got cold. “Ready to go?” She asked her brother as she grabbed her bag.

“Yeah. I love the look. You look like you’re happy.”

“Of course I’m happy, I’m back in school for good.”

“Just in general. You seem more comfortable, happier, I like seeing you like this. This is all I’ve wanted for you.”

“Thanks. I like feeling like this.”

“Now, you ready to go?”

“Yep!”

The siblings left the apartment and went to school. Azula was bubbling with excitement as they got closer. Once they got to school the pair walked to the group and everyone seemed very excited to see Azula. “Hey Azula! Sick hair!” Aang told her.

“Thanks, Aang!”

“Of course! I knew red was your color, but that red hair is just the icing on the cake.”

“What made you want to dye your hair?” Sokka asked.

“I wanted to change up my look,” Azula replied.

“Punk rock chic fits you so well,” Ty Lee added.

“It really does, doesn’t it?”

“Oh definitely. Now you’re cool and stylish.”

“Are you coming to the skate park after school with us?” Suki asked.

“Of course,” Azula replied, “I need to practice.”

“That a girl! I’ll help you if you want, I helped teach Ty Lee, so I’d be more than happy to help you,” Suki offered.

“I’ll take you up on that.”

“She also taught me. I know you haven’t seen me skate, but she has a great track record” Sokka replied.

“You’ve probably seen me skate at the movies,” Suki said.

“Nope. I never paid any attention to the skaters,” Azula replied honestly.

“Oh. . . After being there for over a year I’m shocked you never looked once.”

“I was focused on the music.”

“And she also didn’t care about the skating at all, she just wanted a place for us to perform,” Mai added.

“That too.”

“We stan a committed musician,” Aang said.

“Committed is one word,” Katara muttered.

“Azula will be attending the movies with me this week!” Ty Lee said. “So, she’ll really get to see you skate, Suki.”

“She is?! That’s awesome!” Suki said, “Listen, not to tell you what to do or anything but you’re required to cheer for the Warriors. That’s the rules.”

“I will but only if you’re as good as everyone says you are.”

“We are, we’ve only lost once ever.”

“Oh, I actually remember that. Zuko had to talk the kid down from banning your friends before you got a chance to talk to them,” Azula said.

“You were going to _ban_ us?!” Sokka asked in exasperation. This was news to him!

“No!” Zuko replied, “Toph was just annoyed that you threw off her favorite skater and made her lose a game and she was joking, well, she was mostly joking. We would have only banned you if Suki wanted us to and she didn’t.”

“Hmm, I suppose I’ll let it slide. I can’t believe we were close to being kept out of the movies.”

“We’ve so far only banned people for trying to stay after everyone leaves, stalking or endangering anyone who works there, or for illegal betting,” Suki told Sokka. “I made sure they knew you weren’t a danger to me or the movies as a whole.”

“And I’m forever grateful for that because I love the movies more than I love most other things. It’s so fun!”

“I’m glad you think so,” Zuko smiled. “A lot of hard work from everyone goes into making it what it is.”

“And it’s awesome and fun and run by my favorite person in the whole wide world.”

“And you’re my favorite skater in the whole wide world,” Zuko replied. 

“Anyway,” Suki said turning her attention back to Azula, “you’re gonna be the best skater and I’ll personally make sure of it.”

“This’ll be fun,” Azula replied. 

At the beginning of each of her classes, Azula had to go talk to all of her teachers, give them a note that said she was cleared to be back in school for the remainder of the semester, and all of them extended an offer that if she needed extra time with tests and assignments, they could work things out so that she would be able to ease back into the school routine. Of course, Azula could feel some stares on her throughout the day because she disappeared, then came back for a week, then left again, and was now back but looked the exact opposite of how she used to. It was to be expected. However, since nobody asked her any questions, it didn’t bother her.

Normally, on Monday, Azula would have debate club, but after not being able to attend for months she was no longer a member of the debate club, the school orchestra, and her position of Student Body Treasurer was passed down to the person awarded the most votes after her, Katara. 

So, she, along with everyone else (except for Katara who was still a member of the debate club) left and went to the skate park.

“So,” Zuko said on the way, “how was your first day back, Azula?”

“Pretty good, actually. I didn’t run into problems with any of the teachers and all my classmates stared at me, but they are still too scared of me to ask questions they have no business asking. Even if someone does, I will have no problem putting them in their place.”

“If you ever need backup, I will end someone that sticks their nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“I can always count on you. You made that clear when you fought two seniors just for catcalling Ty Lee, Mai, and I, even after I told you to ignore them like we were.”

“Yeah, those disgusting pricks weren’t getting away with that.”

“You’re a good brother, Zuzu.”

“I have to be for my sister.”

They arrived at the skate park and immediately everyone went off into their groups. Sokka and Zuko teaching each other cooks tricks. Mai and Aang (surprisingly good friends) skated together. Ty Lee and Azula best friends who skate together but this time joined by Suki so she could teach Azula.

Azula was very slow to pick up skateboarding. She was a musical prodigy and generally smart and studious from a young age so learning something and not being able to replicate it after a few tries was new to her and even a little frustrating. Still, Azula never gave up. Never. She’d keep doing what Suki showed her using all of Ty Lee’s tips until she could do it right. 

“You’re doing so good, Azula,” Ty Lee said after Azula finally got the hang of a trick.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your support, Ty, I do, but I’m pretty sure you’d tell me I’m doing well even if I was the worst skater you ever met,” Azula replied.

“No, Azula,” Suki added, “you are doing well for someone who never skated before. I admire your dedication.”

“Oh, thanks,” Azula smiled. “I don’t believe in doing things halfway. If you’re going to do something you should give it your all, even if it’s something as difficult as skating. Although, it’s the difficultly that makes it feel all the more satisfying when I actually succeed and nail a trick or move”

“I feel the same way! It’s so satisfying to nail something that’s been evading you for so long.”

“Yes!” Azula smiled, “exactly!”

“It’s nice to know someone gets it.”

The three of them continued to work on Azula’s technique and some new tricks for the better part of an hour before everyone decided they were hungry and went to a diner nearby to get something to eat.

When the seven of them found a diner to eat in, they couldn’t fit into a booth so instead they pushed three tables together and Sokka called Katara to meet them and the 8 of them sat together. This was new to Azula. It was the first time she got to really hang out with everyone, and she was relishing every single second of it. It felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think Katara and/or Aang are the only straight people in the group but I didn't want to get into everyone's sexuality in this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Throughout the week, Suki worked with Azula and the two became better friends, so much so that Azula was excited to cheer for her on Friday. Azula, although she didn’t need to, insisted on wearing a mask; the same mask she wore when she was a member of the band. It wasn’t unusual for some derby spectators to wear masks, most didn’t but no one would look twice if someone was. So, there she was, at the derby. Azula stood with their group of friends in her Dragon Empress mask. Since it had been so long since she had been to a derby it was odd seeing her brother in the full Spirit gear, but it was also pretty refreshing too. She liked the sense of familiarity coupled with a new sense of awe.

“How does it feel to be back?” Ty Lee asked.

“Different,” Azula replied.

“Good different?”

“Yeah, of course! I’m glad to be back after so long and this time as a spectator.”

“Maybe one day, if you’re feeling up to it, we could convince Spirit to let us be the band again.”

“I do miss performing. I don’t miss his stupid rules, but I suppose I could put up with them if I got to play again.”

“Maybe since you're friends now he’ll be laxer on the band-specific rules. We all know he had such heavy restrictions on you because of your relationship.”

“I didn’t know that I thought he was just being a dick for the hell of it.”

“No, it was definitely because of your relationship.”

“Oh. Well, good to know.”

“Either way, things are good now and you’re going to get to watch Suki kick ass!”

“I’m excited to see her in action rather than just teaching.”

“She’s unparalleled. It’s really something, watching her in her element.”

They all watched the match, cheering on the Kyoshi Warriors. It was really cool watching the match for the first time, and the Warriors were definitely all they were cracked up to be. Suki and Sokka especially.

When the derby was over everyone had to leave the space, but they waited nearby for their friends and talked as they waited. 

“That was so much fun,” Azula said, “no wonder it’s so popular, and the Warriors are really good.”

“It’s a lot of fun every week, and some weeks Suki knocks Jet on his ass which is a lot of fun to watch.” Aang threw in.

Azula smiled, “I would very much like to watch that.”

“Tell her you’d like to see it and she’ll do it.”

“I’ll be sure to.”

“Sokka’s first derby was one for the books. He fumbled so hard because he was nervous,” Mai told Azula.

Azula chuckled, “that would have been fun to watch.”

“It was certainly a sight to see.”

“A sight to see? You must be talking about me,” Sokka smiled.

“Actually, we are,” Azula replied, “and how you fumbled all over the rink on your first day as a warrior.”

Sokka frowned, a small blush of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks. “You guys are never gonna let me live that down, are you? It was my first day!” 

“Actually, your first day was cancelled,” Toph interjected. “So, you had an extra week to practice and still had a horrible first day.”

“I was nervous!” Sokka defended.

“Yeah, give him a break, everyone has a bad day sometimes. He’s gotten so much better,” Zuko said, hooking an arm around Sokka.

“We’re never going to let him live it down because we love him too much,” Suki interjected.

“How was your first day, Suki?” Sokka asked. “Hmmm?”

“I killed it, obviously,” Suki replied.

“Yeah, sure.”

“No, she did. She was a natural from the get-go,” Zuko told Sokka.

“I mean, it’s Suki, she never has a bad day! Not like yours at least,” Toph added. 

“We get it Toph, Suki can do no wrong because you have a skater crush on her.” Sokka shot back.

“We should start taking them home,” Zuko said.

“Yeah,” Katara agreed.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sokka. Bye, Katara.” Zuko said his goodbyes to the siblings.

“See you guys later, text the chat when you’re all home,” Suki said as she started to head home.

Aang and Suki headed home together since they lived in the same direction. Sokka and Katara went home together. Mai and Ty Lee walked together and Zuko and Azula walked Toph home before heading back to Iroh’s together.

As they were getting closer to the end of the year, they were also getting closer to Azula’s birthday, her Sweet 16. She didn’t want some big, huge blowout bash. She realized she liked smaller things with her friends. She wanted to have everyone over and have a party at the house with games and movies and laughs and then go out to a nice dinner at her favorite restaurant. Azula texted the group chat to make sure everyone would be free to make it to the party the following weekend. Ty Lee, of course, replied immediately saying she couldn’t wait. Suki and Mai also replied fast saying they could make it. Aang took a little longer but replied the same day, he would also be attending Azula’s birthday party. Sokka meant to reply that day but completely forgot about the text until the next day and finally replied saying he could make it. 

When Monday came around Katara was the only one who hadn’t replied. Azula noticed Katara hadn’t answered. She knew Katara never really liked her, and not for no reason. So, she decided to talk to Katara alone so she could try and make amends and maybe try and start some sort of healthy relationship with her. Since the pair didn’t have homeroom together, Azula took a seat next to Katara in their study hall period.  
Katara usually sat alone at the back of the classroom to do homework since none of her friends had study hall with her. Azula sat at the desk in front of Katara and turned to face her saying, “my birthday is this weekend-”

“We are not friends, Azula. We have mutual friends, but we are not friends.”

Azula frowned. She probably should have expected this. After the way she treated Katara, she deserved it. “Katara, I know I was horrible to you and I’m sorry. . . All my life I’ve had to prove that I am worth something, getting big applause at recitals, winning competitions, getting straight A’s and honor roll, winning talent shows, running for and winning student government roles were my ways of proving that I wasn’t a waste of space, that I had worth. I was taught to believe the more you destroyed those below you, the more you were worth. After a while of living like this, I came to enjoy the feeling of winning, of crushing people below me, but I also started to hate the person I was. I don’t feel like I have to prove my worth to anyone anymore. I just need to live my life, do my best, be a nice person, and be happy. Basically, what I’m trying to say is, I’m not the same person I was before, I’m very sorry, can you forgive me?”

Katara let Azula’s words sink in for a moment before responding. “I don’t think I can forgive you for how you’ve treated me for two straight years, but I think I am willing to accept your apology and try to move forward. If you really have changed, and you want to be a better person then I’m willing to try, but I need to see you putting effort forth as well if I’m going to do this.”

“I am. I’ve been through a lot these past months to try and unlearn all the lessons from my childhood and change myself for the better.”

“Then I am completely willing to work on our relationship and work toward a friendship.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.”

“And if you want me at your birthday this weekend I will be there.”

“I think you’ll have a lot of fun!”

“I probably will since everyone else is coming.”

Iroh sent Azula on an errand to pick up this very specific type of tea leaves that were only available in one shop in the city. Azula was annoyed that on her birthday of all days she was sent on some annoying fetch quest, she didn’t even have time to grab breakfast before she left, but she did it anyway.

When she returned to the apartment. She was shocked to find the living and dining area full of red streamers, happy birthday and red balloons, letters strung up that said happy sweet 16, and other classic birthday decorations. On the kitchen table were four place settings and on the counter was a plate stacked with hotcakes (pancakes with fire flakes), a plate with Komodo sausages, and a plate with bacon: Azula’s favorite breakfast foods. 

Throughout the apartment Zuko, Iroh, and Ty Lee hurriedly tried to finish decorating and making breakfast.

“You’re back!” Ty Lee was the first to notice Azula standing in the doorway. “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Azula was in shock, “I-I can’t believe this. You three did all this for me?”

“Yeah,” Zuko replied, “but we aren’t done, we thought you’d be gone a bit longer.”

“I don’t even care. This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You’re welcome, Azula, and happy birthday,” Iroh said adding the last few strips of bacon he was frying to the plate of bacon. “You can leave the tea leaves on the counter,” he said as he and Zuko moved the plates from the counter to the table. “Everyone, enjoy.”

Azula smiled and sat down at the table, “this is perfect. Now I’m not even mad that I had to go across town to get those tea leaves.”

“We were counting on that,” Ty Lee replied.

“I’m really happy you came over for breakfast,” Azula said to Ty Lee.

“Of course. When Zuko told me what he wanted to do I had to come over and help.”

Azula gasped at a sudden realization, “since you’re here you can do my makeup for my birthday?! If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Yes! I can do makeup for you and Zuko!”

“I don’t think I want makeup today, Ty,” Zuko interjected.

“C’mon Zuzu, for me? Please? It’s my birthday,” Azula pleaded.

“Hm. . . Okay, but I’m not in the mood for a full face of makeup today. Maybe just some eye stuff.”

“I’ll take it,” Ty Lee said. “I can’t wait!”

“Me neither, I like seeing Zuko dolled up.”

“You know I’m your brother, right? Not your dress-up doll.”

“I know what you are, and just because you’re my brother doesn’t mean that I’m not allowed to think you look nice in makeup. I like Ty Lee’s makeup skills applied to your face, is that a crime?”

“No, it’s not a crime,” Zuko replied.

“If anything, it should be a crime _not_ to accept an offer from Ty when she gives it to you,” Azula said.

Zuko let out a sigh. “Ty Lee, I’m sorry for committing an act of treason such as this, could you find it in your heart to pardon me?”

“Hmmm. I must converse with my trusted advisor first,” Ty Lee said turning to Azula.

“I say beheading,” Azula replied.

Both girls laughed before Ty Lee said, “you’re pardoned, Zuko.”

“You’re ever merciful, thank you,” Zuko said before he bit into a piece of bacon.

“Also, it’d be hard to put makeup on your face if you had no head.”

“I think it would be easier. Then, he wouldn’t fidget,” Azula said.

“That’s a good point,” Ty Lee replied.

“No, it’s not. Can we change the subject from my beheading?” Zuko asked, “Azula, do you know what you’re going to wear?”

“A dress,” Azula replied.

“Red?”

“Actually, blue.”

“Really?” Zuko asked, surprised.

“No! Of course it’s red, it’s me, Zuzu.”

“Yeah, I should have known better, the queen of sass would never wear something that’s not red”

“Queen of sass, huh? I think it’s time to bring back talks of beheading,” Azula said to Ty Lee.

“No!” Zuko replied. 

“Okay, okay, you kids can talk about beheading and dresses after you finished this breakfast. If you keep going on and on it’s going to get cold” Iroh cut in, the kids listening to him and starting to eat their food.

All the food was really good but Azula loved the hotcakes because pancakes are good but pancakes with fire flakes baked in are even better. 

When it came time to get ready, Ty Lee insisted on doing Zuko’s makeup first since it would be quicker, so she did his eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and sent him on his way to find an outfit to match and then started up on Azula, carefully picking colors to match well with Azula’s dress.

When she was done, she stood Azula in front of her mirror. “You like?”

“Ty Lee, you’ve really outdone yourself!”

“I’m so glad you like it,” Ty Lee smiled. 

“I do. You’re the best, Ty. C’mon, let’s go bother my brother until everyone else gets here.”

“Sounds fun!”

“Oh, it will be, it always is.”

Ty Lee, Azula, and Zuko prepared games to play, as they were doing so Azula said, “it’s gonna be fun to beat all my new friends at these games, it gets boring just beating Zuko.”

“Hey, you’re going to regret saying that. I’m going to beat you so bad today,” Zuko shot back, even though he didn’t mean it.

“You can try.”

“I will win.”

“You counting on a miracle?”

“I’m counting on raw skill.”

Azula feigned a confused expression, “but you don’t have any skill.”

“Fuck you, Azula,” Zuko said, turning his concentration back to setting up.

Azula smiled, “Aww, fuck you too.”

“Azula’s going to crush you,” Ty Lee threw in backing up her best friend.

“Thanks, Ty Lee!” Azula said.

“You two suck,” Zuko said, unable to contain his laughter.

The first people to show up were Sokka and Katara because Sokka couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend.

“Happy Birthday, Azula!” Sokka said when he walked in, immediately taking his seat right next to Zuko.

“Happy birthday. Where can I leave the present?” Katara asked. She and Sokka both put in money to buy Azula something, so it was the one present from both of them.

“Oh. You didn’t have to give me the gift, but you can leave it on the counter.”

“Of course, we got you a gift, it’s your sixteenth birthday.”

“Thank you, both of you,” Azula said.

“No problem, Azula. Anything for my favorite sister of my boyfriend,” Sokka responded.

“I’m your boyfriend’s only sister.”

“I don’t see the problem here.”

Soon after Suki showed up, followed by Aang and, finally Mai. 

When everyone got there Iroh brought out a snack tray for everyone and the kids started playing the games that Azula, Ty Lee, and Zuko set up. They started with a classic video game. Mario Kart (Sokka brought some extra controllers he had so everyone could play.) No one was particularly surprised to find out that Azula was competitive although Zuko was very different playing with Azula than he was with Sokka, more competitive and a lot of trash talk (most of it vulgar) was exchanged between the two. Sokka took notice that Zuko wasn’t winning very many matches, not because he wasn’t good enough to beat Azula, but because he was making little mistakes that he never made when playing against Sokka. Sokka found it a little cute that Zuko wanted his sister to win, Sokka would much rather kick Katara’s ass rather than let her win. 

It also helped whoever happened to be in the first place that Aang (who was always in last place) was nice enough to announce that he had a blue shell and was going to use it. Whenever Azula was in the lead she’d slow down enough so Zuko and the blast radius passed her then speed up again passing Zuko anyone unfortunate enough to be close to his kart.

“Aang, you’re not supposed to announce the shell, you just have to throw it!” Zuko said as he got hit with yet another shell.

“But that’s mean!” Aang replied.

“That’s the point of this game!”

“But I don’t want to be mean! Especially not to the birthday girl on her birthday!”

Zuko sighed over dramatically. “I suppose I can let it slide this time. But if we ever play again and you pull this we have to fight.”

“But Zuko, I’m a pacifist.”

“How about we play a different game after this?” Katara suggested. “I’m tired of losing to Azula, Zuko, and Mai consistently. Do you have monopoly?”

“No!” Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee all said in panicked unison. 

“Why not?”

“We can’t, not after what happened,” Ty Lee said.

“What happened?” Sokka asked intrigued.

“What didn’t happen!? One time-”

“Ty Lee,” Mai warned.

“You're right, I’ve said too much.”

“. . . So, not monopoly then?” Katara broke the silence.

“No. We do have Cards Against Humanity, though,” Ty Lee offered.

“That works.”

Conversation flowed in and out as they played the game. Since Sokka recently got into the college he wanted to go to (one of the best engineering colleges) everyone was talking about what they wanted to do in the future. Sokka, of course, wanted to be an engineer. Zuko had no idea so he was taking a gap year and would pick up more hours at the tea shop. Suki knew she wanted to help people and was thinking about *law enforcement unless she could make roller derby an Olympic sport, in which case she would join the Olympics playing for the Earth Kingdom. Katara was trying to choose between becoming a doctor or vet but she hated the idea of having to put animals down. Azula also realized she had no idea what she wanted, she hadn’t thought about it since being checked into the hospital, “. . . Um, a musician?”

“Are you asking us?” Zuko asked her.

“I never really thought about it!”

“Hang on, hang on, _you_ never thought about it? _You_ think about _everything"_

“Well, it was always assumed that I would grow up to be President of Republic City, that’s what I was groomed for, but I never got asked what _wanted._ But if working in student government taught me anything it’s that I really do not want a job in government. I love music. I love writing songs and playing piano, violin, and guitar. I love performing, and it’s something I’m good at.”

“Well, then you should go for it,” Zuko encouraged.

Azula smiled, it felt nice to be encouraged to do something she loved and had a passion for, instead of being pushed in a different direction. Being brainwashed into thinking what someone else wanted for her was actually what she wanted.

Sokka held up a card, “whose is this?”

“Mine,” Katara said, taking the card black card from Sokka. “One more and I win! I like this game.”

“Wow, Katara, you’re killing this game. Who knew you were funny?” Sokka teased. 

“I’m hilarious!” Katara said, “you all just have no sense of humor.”

“Clearly you’re just deranged by the answers you’ve given,” Suki shot back.

Azula laughed.

“Suki! That’s mean!” Aang said.

“Oops. Maybe I’ve been spending too much time with Azula,” Suki replied.

“Ouch. This Suki stings,” Azula said. “I like her!”

They continued to play Card Against Humanity. After two rounds, both of which Katara won, they decided to go out and get dinner. They went to Twin Flames, the same place they went to for Zuko’s birthday and Azula’s favorite restaurant. 

As they were walking Azula talked to Katara, “since we’ve got some time while we’re walking, I’m thinking we should talk campaign.”

“Campaign?”

“For student body Vice President. I assume you’re running next year; I want to help”

Katara looked baffled, “I- What?”

“If you want an answer from me, you’ll have to be more articulate than that.”

“This is crazy early; the school year isn’t even over yet. You didn’t plan your sophomore year campaign this early last year, did you?”

“. . . No. . . Yes, I did, and I also won by a lot so maybe I had the right idea.”

“Wait, why would you want to help me?” Katara asked skeptically “You said earlier you didn’t like working student government.”

“I hate being a politician, but I love working on political campaigns.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I mean, you are talking to a girl who’s been in campaign ads since she was 6 and been in the room with her father’s campaign staffers since she was 10 and was hired as an intern at 14. I don’t need to tell you all those campaigns won. The point is campaigning is a passion of mine and I want to help you so you can win.”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt, you _have_ run some of the best student body campaigns.”

“Yes!”

“But we are not doing this on your birthday. Wait, at least, until this school year is over.”

“. . . Fine. But your gonna see me a whole lot over summer vacation.” 

“I look forward to it.”

The group arrived at the restaurant; they were sat at the table reserved for them. 

They all talked and laughed the entire evening, Azula was feeling great. Having all these people around her, all people that actually cared about her (to varying degrees). Never in a million years did she think she would ever feel so happy, so loved, so secure. This was far and away the best birthday she ever had, and nothing was going to take this away from her. Nothing was going to take away these friends, this love, this feeling, she was so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am aware this line may be controversial. I want everyone to know that I (and I am speaking for my writing partner too) support defunding American police and believe that ACAB. The reason I said Suki wanted to job in law enforcement is because she was a Kyoshi Warrior in ATLA and before meeting the gaang the Warriors' role was essentially defending their corner of the world, which seems like the ATLA version of law enforcement. Also, in this AU there is no/has been no slavery or systemic racism (unlike in the United States) which means the cops in this AU aren’t racist.


End file.
